The Unchained Blaze Chronicle: Chamber Of Secrets
by LeafsStories
Summary: Henry Blaze's second year at the wizarding school of Hogwarts, once again strange events begin to happen around his cousin Harry Potter when students are attacked by an unseen creature. With the help of his brother, Drayden Blaze, and friends they will work together to help Harry uncover the mystery of a chamber lying deep within Hogwarts. All in this Kingdom Hearts crossover!
1. Chapter 1: Shopping In Diagon Alley

**In collaboration with Fanfiction user**

**Sora Pendragon**

One morning Drayden was with his brother Henry and their Animal Guardian, Sora, at a local cafe in Daybreak Town. When he spotted someone placing an order,

"Hey, Trinity!" He said gesturing for him to join them.

Trinity looked over to the sound of his name.

"Bark!" Han leaped off his head and ran over to the group. Trinity followed over,

"Hey! It's great to see you all again!"

"It feels like a decade since we last saw you!" Drayden added.

"Yeah, it really does. How have you all been?"

"Good, good, what about you?" Drayden asked as a waitress came by with some beverages.

"One House Coffee with Cream, Sugar and Cocoa Powder." She said Giving Drayden his cup. "One cup of Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon." She said giving Henry his cup. "And one cup of Peppermint Tea." She added serving a cup to Sora. "And can I get you and your pup anything to drink sir?" She asked Trinity.

"Thanks, I've already ordered." He replied. The waitress nodded her head and walked away.

"So how have you been Trinity?" Sora asked.

"I'm doing alright, you know, still slaying heartless." He looked over towards Henry, "Say, has your school started yet, Henry?"

"Not yet," Henry answered, "We need to head to Diagon Alley to get my books."

"Yeah all written by some weirdo named Gilderoy Lockhart," Drayden spat, "Well except for one Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk. Would you like to come and see Diagon Alley with us?" Drayden asked. Trinity thought for a minute, before nodding,

"Sure, I'll follow," Trinity said, "You know the portal spell Drayden?" Henry grinned,

"You can't get there by a portal. You gotta use Floo powder."

"Pardon me?" Henry took out a pouch and set it on the table.

"Floo powder, we can use it to get there. But first, we'll need a fireplace." Looking around there was none to be found in the cafe.

"I know where we can find one, course you'll need to take your order to go Trinity."

"Not a problem." Said, Trinity.

"Then let's go!" Drayden got up and began running off.

After breakfast, they all went back to Drayden, Henry and Sora's place. On one of the sofas was a cat who didn't react to Han or Sora's presence. "Our other resident is out on business, won't be back for a while," Drayden explained, picking up the cat. "Not that Cagney here minds."

"Okay, lets-" Henry began.

"Hold it, Henry," Drayden said, checking the bag. "Yeah we only got enough for five one way trips," He said. "Henry, why don't you show Trinity how it's done?"

"Okay," Henry said taking a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Dagon Alley!" He shouted tossing the powder down as he was engulfed in green flames. When the flames died down Henry was gone. "That's how Floo Powder works." Drayden explained." Just remember to speak very clearly." He explained, handing him some Floo Powder, "Because of our shortage I just use my own way of travel." He said as a small flame appeared in his hand. "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" Drayden said as the flame turned into a pillar, then it engulfed him in a ball of fire. When it cleared, he and Sora were gone.

"Uh... let's give this a shot then" Trinity picked up Han and sat him in his backpack. He then stepped into the fireplace, holding the powder. Before he could act, a ball of smoke appeared; It was Chirithy.

"Wait," Chirithy said, "You're going to attempt it?"

"How else am I going to get there?" Chirithy stepped forward to him,

"You don't understand you're going, to a new world. One where you won't be as strong as you are in most worlds."

"Don't worry; I won't be alone."

"I'm just saying, be careful Trinity." Chirithy disappeared. Trinity looked at the powder in his hand. He held it high,

"Diagon Alley!" He threw down the powder and vanished into flames. Henry popped out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. While Drayden and Sora appeared in a burst of flame. The three dusted themselves off. Drayden looked around, "Hey where's..?"

Pfft*

The fireplace lit up once more and spat out Trinity as he fell on the ground. Han popped out of the bag, running around,

"Bark bark!" He ran up to Trinity and began licking his face. Trinity quickly got up, patting himself off,

"Well, that's one way to travel I guess."

"At least you made it! Not most people like you usually get it right the first time." Henry told him.

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron!" Drayden greeted him.

"What is this place?" Asked Trinity.

"It's a pub, got the best food you could ask for!"

"But we can't stay, for now, we got to get my books, Drayden." Henry pulled at his clothes.

"Right."

"Where we heading to first?" Trinity asked.

"Flourish and Blotts," Drayden said, "It's where we'll get Henry's textbooks." He explained. The four exited the pub and stepped outside. Trinity looked around, to see the cobblestone paved roads and brick buildings. People walked everywhere, parents guiding their kids to store after store, all holding books, glass bottles, and all sorts of animals in various containers. As they walked, Drayden had accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh sorry…!" His brow went down, "Actually, I'm sorry I ran into you, prejudice freaks!" He said his tone changed from apologetic to spiteful when he realized he bumped into Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. "You two are so the last people I want to run into when I come here." He added.

Draco frowned and took a step towards him, but his father stopped him.

"Now Drayden, there is no reason to be so hostile in such a quaint environment," Lucius said to him coldly, "Weren't you ever taught your manners?" Drayden said nothing, but staring with fire in his eyes at Draco. "Hmph, come on Draco, let's keep walking" Lucius lead his son away from them. It was silence until they were out of sight.

"Ugh! I can't ever stand them!" Drayden huffed, "If he messes with you Henry, you better let me know!" He told his little brother.

"Okay..." Henry nodded.

"Come on let's go," Sora said, attempting to calm Drayden."

"Ugh, Day just started and already in a bad mood!" Drayden said. "Henry, We may need to restock your Potion Ingredients," Drayden said. "What about you Sora? You running out of ingredients?" He asked.

"Maybe? I'll see if there's anything I need once we get to store." Sora answered.

"Alright," Drayden said. The group continued to the store, Flourish and Blotts. The store seemed to be packed of more people, all rushing to get items they wanted. "What's on the list Henry?" asked Drayden. Henry pulled out his list. "I need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk, Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves, and Year with the Yeti, all seven by Gilderoy Lockhart." He said.

"Great, that Pompous windbag," Drayden said.

"I'll get it!" Sora said. He quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"I hope he has the money," Drayden said.

Drayden spotted a large family of red-haired wizards. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Drayden called waving to them. The two parents turned towards Henry and Drayden,

"Ah! The Blaze brothers! How are you all?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Doing just fine, how about you?" Drayden replied.

"Oh, we're doing quite well! We were just helping our kids get their supplies." Mr. Weasley looked down at Trinity,

"Um, who is this young fellow?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh this is our friend Trinity" Henry explained, "He's a friend of ours."

"A... muggle?"

"Sorta, he's a keyblade wielder" Drayden explained. The two adults stared at Trinity for a bit.

"Oh yes! Like Drayden! Nice to meet you!" Mrs. Weasley said. She took Trinity's hand and shook it, "I'm Molly, and this is my husband, Arthur!"

"Good to meet you both" Trinity said.

"A-Are you here for something too?" Arthur asked.

"We invited Trinity here to come see our world," Henry said, "He's sorta a mentor for Drayden."

"Oh, I see! Well, in that case, welcome to Diagon Alley!" Molly said.

"Thank you" Smiled Trinity.

"The Weasleys may not have much in the way of money," Drayden told Trinity. "But they're by far the nicest Wizarding family. They value family over fortune." He explained. "In fact, they're on the Sacred 28 Wizarding families." Drayden handed him a list.

Finally, Sora got back he had none other than Harry Potter with him. "How'd you find him?" Drayden asked.

"It helps when you've got a nose like mine" Sora chuckled.

"Henry! Good to see you again!" Harry greeted him.

"It's good to see you again as well Harry!" Henry and Harry shook hands, "You ready for this year?"

"No, but I'm always ready to be here instead of my home back in my Surrey!"

"Harry where were you?" Drayden asked hugging their cousin, "And what happened to your glasses?" He asked pointing out the cracked lens. That's when Hermione appeared.

"Well let's just say that the Dursley's weren't going to let me come back this year," Harry said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Hermione said as she looked at his glasses. She pulled out her wand, "Oculus Reparo" she casted. The crack on Harry's glasses fixed itself.

"Woah, thanks!" said Harry.

"No surprise," Drayden said. He leaned over to Trinity, "My aunt's sister and husband are super against Magic." Drayden told Trinity. "It stems from the fact that my mother and Lily were Witches and Petunia is Muggle." He said then forgetting, "Right! Trinity, this my and Henry's cousin, Harry Potter," His eyes moved to the Hermione, "And that's Hermione Granger." He pointed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rang a voice from the front of the store, "I give Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart!" Said the shopkeeper. A handsome, golden-haired wizard with beautiful pearl-white teeth walks in. He poses at some photographers and takes a seat behind a desk, holding up a book with himself on it.

"Who's that?" Trinity asks.

"He's a writer, writes a lot of books about his encounters with all kinds of malevolent creatures!" Hermione replied. Drayden gagged,

"Guy's a real pompous windbag," He told Trinity. "He's all page and no biz." He stated, earning a glare from Hermione. "Don't give me that look! I've done battle with every single of those ghosts and monsters that whackjob's written about." Drayden said.

"Good Lord!" Lockhart exclaimed. His eyes had traveled to Harry, "It can't be...Harry Potter!" He reached for him.

"You stop right there, "pretty boy"!" Drayden stopped him as his keyblade flashed into his hand "Back away from my cousin and no one gets hurt!" He added. Henry began to whisper to Trinity,

"Ever since Mom and Dad's vanishing, and Uncle James and Aunt Lily's deaths, Drayden tends to be protective of what's left of his family." Trinity nodded in reply and stepped forward,

"Drayden," Trinity pushed Drayden's blade down. Drayden looked at him with an outraged look, before looking back at Lockhart and grudgingly recalling his keyblade. Lockhart took a nervous breath, as Drayden stepped back.

"I-If you don't mind I would just like to have a picture with this... boy of legend!" Everyone looked at Harry, who gave a hesitant nod before he walked over with Lockhart. Lockhart grinned proudly, while Harry only gave awkward smiles. The two posed for a couple of pictures as flashes of white hit them.

"What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here, stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography; Magical Me! Which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List! He had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" People began cheering as Lockhart started to stacking books in Harry's hand, which was a stacker almost larger than him!

"Urk... thank you!" Harry choked as he slowly wandered back over to Ron and Drayden.

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?" Drayden demanded, "I can't believe you went through with that!" He said. As he made his way to the door. A voice stopped him,

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter!"

"And the day just keeps getting better," Drayden muttered as he turned around.

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even walk into a bookshop without making the front page!" Said Malfoy.

"Leave him alone!" A little red-headed girl stated. It was the daughter of the Weasley family, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh look, Potter, you got yourself a Girlfriend!" Malfoy mocked.

"Give me a reason to pound your face in Malfoy!" Drayden said, his eyes glowing red hot, "I dare you!" He said.

"Now now Draco; play nicely." Lucius appeared from behind Malfoy, "Harry Potter, we meet at last," He stuck out his hand, "Lucius Malfoy." Harry shook his hand, "Forgive me-" He raised his cane to Harry's head, when it was intercepted by Drayden blade. "Don't...You... Dare!" He barked, "I am not in a good mood Lucius! Do you really want to make it worse?!" He asked.

"Hmph!" Lucius frowned, withdrawing his staff, "Better put a muzzle on your dragon freak of a cousin" Lucius warned, "Even dragons aren't immortal."

"What did you say?! Wanna say that again?!" Drayden barred his teeth.

"So you're Draco's dad?" Harry asked.

"Indeed" Lucius smiles, "I have heard much about you, especially that scar of yours. Given to you by a man of legend-"

"You mean a murderer!"

"Yes... my condolences for your parents... you know; I heard some interesting tales about your first year. I have one thing to say," He leans forward, "He will come back, he is still alive." Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh please, that sick parasite living off Quirrel?" Drayden sneered. "At this point, Voldemort's just a pathetic, worthless punk."

"You must be very brave to mention his name, Drayden," Lucius said to him. "Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases nothing more than fear for the thing itself," Hermione stated.

"And you must be Miss Granger am I right?" He asked looking at Malfoy who nodded. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents." Hermione turned to look at her parents who were having a conversation with Mr. Weasley. "Muggles aren't they?" He stated.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern" Hermione spat. Lucius let out a smirk, before noticing Trinity.

"What's this? Another muggle here too? Just who do you belong with?"

"He's here with me," Drayden said defensively.

"I don't think you're allowed to just bring muggles here without a connection."

"I'm keyblade wielder." Replied Trinity.

"Are we now? You don't look like much," He looked at him, "I think it'd be in your best interest to leave while you still can, mister?"

"Trinity."

"Trinity! Splendid name, well as I said; you should leave while you still can. You don't belong here."

"He's not afraid of you!" Henry interrupted.

"No one here is!" Drayden said. "And he's not a complete Muggle! He can see Dementors, and you know full well that anyone who can see Dementors is not a complete Muggle!" Lucius let out a laugh,

"Dementors? I really doubt you've encountered such creatures and still live! Funny joke though!" That's when his eyes look down to Ginny, "Let me see... red hair, vacant expressions, tacky second-hand book." He pulled Ginny's Transfiguration Guide, you must be of the Weasley Family." He said. Arthur rested his hands on Ginny's shoulder, pulling her back,

"Children, it's mad in here let's get some air." He told them. His eyes met with Lucius's.

"Weasley."

"Lucius!"

"Busy time at the Ministry? All those extra raises?" Lucius asked. "I do hope they're paying you well. But judging by the state of this, I'd say not." He berated. "What's the point of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard if they're not even paying you well enough for it."

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said.

"Clearly, associating with muggles." He said, shoving Ginny's book back into her cauldron. "And just when I thought you and your family could sink no lower."

"You take that back; you prejudice cockroach!" Drayden shouted pulling his fist back ready to punch Lucius in the face.

"It's not worth it Drayden," Arthur said, "Least, not here." Lucius only smirked at the bold threat,

"Yes, you wouldn't want to be embarrassing your brother in front of all his classmates, would you?" Sora just appeared from right behind Lucius and Draco. "Where have you been?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I went to get some air, Because these freaks were making me feel, explosive," Sora said with a wink. Drayden grinned, understanding his message.

"See you at work!" Lucius sneered at Mr. Weasley.

"See you at school!" Malfoy said sarcastically to Harry. Just as they left the bookshop; Drayden snapped his fingers. That's when every single pocket on both Lucius and Draco's clothes exploded like Fireworks. The people around made attempts to hide their laughs; some didn't. Lucius and Draco looked back at the group, positively angered. But the two said nothing as they hurried to get away from all the commotion.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Ron told Sora, "What was that?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, they've told me to keep it a secret" Sora replies. Drayden was still bellowing with laughter, tears almost formed,

"That made all the rage worth it," he said. The group began saying their goodbyes to Harry and the Weasley's. They checked out all the supplies needed and headed out to the next store. After awhile Drayden finally asked, "So Trinity, how are you liking the Wizarding World so far?"

"It's... amazing! I never knew this kind of world could've ever existed" Trinity said.

"Wait 'til you see Hogwarts!" Henry said." It'll be so cool!" He turned to Sora, "By the way... Those were Fred and George pocket fireworks you slipped into The Malfoys pockets, weren't they?" Sora smiled,

"Guilty!"

"Yeah. Oh! Trinity!" Drayden jumped, "That list I gave you is a list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Wizard Families," Drayden said, "Why don't you take a look at it." Trinity pulled out the paper, scanning it.

"I see the Weasley's and Malfoy's are on here. What about it?"

"Well, the Malfoys were- are Death Eaters," Drayden explained. "Our Mom's family, The Potters isn't on it because Potter is a common Muggle Surname. Now the Weasley Family, as you observed, are a non-prejudice wizard family." Drayden explained. "In the eyes of some; they're blood traitors. The Malfoy Family thinks they're better than everyone because they are a pure wizard family." He went on. "Which is complete garbage, Draco once stated that he thinks muggle-born witches and wizards like Hermione, for example, shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts because of their birth!"

"It shouldn't matter though right? If they can still use magic?"

"That's my belief," Drayden added as they sat down to eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. "It's how mom raised Henry and me to be..."

"Yeah, and you saw what Hermione could do," Henry said. "It took me a month to master that spell." The four finished their lunch and resumed to continued shopping. Several hours passed, with the sun beginning to set. They decided to return home. Drayden made the decision, "I know we just restocked on Floo Powder, but...!" He raised his hand, and a flame appeared. "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He chanted as he manipulated the flame around them in a flash of fire. They were back in Drayden and Henry's home in Daybreak Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

It was dark out. " Hey, Trinity take a look outside notice anything missing?" He asked. Trinity looked throughout a window.

"I... can't really say… There were statues, weren't there?"

"Brothers!" Said voices from behind Drayden and Henry. They were embraced by three gargoyles. One of which looked like Drayden in his dragon form with red skin, black eyes, except with a wild mane of long, white hair. He also bore two horns sticking out of his forehead, and his face resembles that of a pterosaur. He wore a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. Another was obese and heavyset with teal skin and forest green webbing in his wings. He wore a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt and, unlike the other two, he had fin-like ears. The last one was the smallest of the trio. He had olive-colored skin, a hairless head, and pierced wings that allow him to wear a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt as well. His most distinguishing feature was his wings, which were attached to his arms in a web-like structure, evocative of the sides of a flying squirrel.

"Trinity, meet our Rookery Brothers," Drayden said. " The red one's Brooklyn, the blue one is Broadway, and the green one is Lexington." He explained. Before Trinity could begin to speak, Broadway grabbed him,

"It's good to meet you!" He said, pulling him into a hug, squeezing very tightly, "Drayden has spoken of you before!"

"Erk...!" Trinity gasped. Broadway realized he was choking him; he let go,

"Oops!" He was laughing.

"Heh, good to meet you too?" Trinity said with heavy breath.

"Mmm! This one's got a unique scent to him" Brooklyn said, he leaned in towards Trinity's backpack. Han's head popped out,

"Grr...!"

"Ah! And what is this?"

"Now what be all the noise?" Said another gargoyle as he walked in. He was an elderly, tan gargoyle with long, white hair and golden webbing in his wings. His left eye was blinded and is now scarred and yellow. His remaining eye is brown. Unlike the other gargoyles, he wears more clothing: a red shirt with black, shoulder armor and tan trousers. He also carries a short sword held in the belt of his loincloth.

"And Trinity this is Hudson," Drayden said. " He's Broadway's dad."

"Yeah and sorry about Broadway," Henry added, "He's the most outgoing, and that's because of his big heart!"

"Drayden, lad," Hudson greeted, "Who would this be?"

"This is Trinity; he was my mentor when I became a keyblade wielder." Trinity waved a hand to him. Hudson studied the boy for a moment, before smiling,

"Heh, good to meetcha. Any friend of Drayden's is a friend of ours!"

"Where are Goliath, Bronx, Elisa, and Angela?" Sora asked.

"Well Angela is out walking Bronx at the moment, but Goliath and Elisa? Heh, I'd suppose their own their own walk" Hudson laughed.

"Angela is Goliath's daughter," Drayden explained, "Goliath is the leader of the Gargoyle Clan with Brooklyn's the second-in-command." He went on. "Bronx is a Gargoyle Beast, sort of a Gargoyles answer to dogs."

"Back on our world, Elisa Maza is a second class Detective for the NYPD, but she later became our foster mom about a week after meeting the Gargoyles." Henry went on, "She later adopted us, and as a result, Goliath adopted us into his Gargoyle Clan."

"How come all never mentioned these guys before?" Asked Trinity. Henry scratched his head,

"Sorry bro," He said. "We wanted to introduce you earlier, but we had to visit another world within the minute."

"Oh, one more Gargoyle!" Drayden added, Pulling out two photos, "This is Demona, Goliath' s ex-mate and Angela's mother," He showed him one of the photos. It revealed a gargoyle with light blue skin and dark red hair, "And this is her human disguise Dominique Destine." He added showing him a picture of a woman, "Unlike other Gargoyles, who turn to stone during the day, Demona becomes human." Drayden went on, "Demona hates humans for forcing us into hiding," Drayden explained. "And by that, I mean all manner of magic-born, Wizards, Witches, Dragons, Gargoyles, etcetera."

"Really? That's odd; Heartless are really the only thing anyone around here actually hate" Trinity said.

"True, but that is because this world is used to it. The world we use to live on wasn't as accepting" Hudson said.

"So is that why you're all here now?"

"That and because our world was destroyed." Said a deep voice from behind them. There stood a gargoyle with lavender skin and long brown hair, brown eyes; he wore a dark brown loincloth. His wings presently folded cape-like. He also had two horn-like structures on his forehead.

With him were two other Gargoyles. One was a female an attractive tall, slender gargoyle with long dark brown hair worn in a ponytail. She had the male's lavender skin complexion and hair color but looked reminiscent to Demona in her Gargoyle form. She wore a two-piece white loincloth. There was also a gargoyle beast resembling a dog. He had a deep blue color, fan-shaped ears, two small horns above his brows, and three spikes running along his back. His tail is very short. The creature lacked wings. The last one was also a human woman with them; she had dark blue hair, brown eyes, and copper skin. She wore a pair of black boots, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket.

"Trinity, this is the rest of the clan," Drayden said, "Goliath, Angela, Bronx, and Henry and my adoptive mom Elisa Maza."

"Hey." Trinity nodded to them.

"Ah, so you're the one that's taught this kid how to handle a keyblade huh?" Elisa said. She stuck out her hand. Han leaped out of his backpack and began playfully running around with Bronx, "I was surprised at first that anyone could teach this guy."

"Hey!" Drayden said. Elisa laughed,

"You know I'm just kidding."

"Gee, thanks, Mom." Drayden rolled his eyes.

"I trust your shopping went well?" Goliath asked. Bronx ran by and began sniffing Trinity then kept on him and started licking his face.

"Wow, Trinity I've never seen Bronx take a shine to anyone that fast before," Drayden said, impressed.

"And yes it did, Goliath," Henry said.

"So Trinity how long have you been a Keyblade Wielder?" Angela asked.

"For a while now, long enough to apparently accept apprentices," he replied.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Elisa asked.

"If you all don't mind, I'd be glad to," Trinity said.

"That reminds me," Drayden said. He turned to Sora, "Did you contact your parents to let them know you're coming to Hogwarts with us?"

"I did! They said to make sure everything goes better than last year!" Sora chuckled. Han jumped up to Trinity's arms, panting at Bronx before snuggling back into his backpack.

"Of course not! We'd be glad to have a guest; we rarely get one!" Elisa said.

"Trinity," Goliath approached him, "Drayden and Henry have spoken a lot about you. They, tell me of your adventures in other worlds. You fight the same monsters that haunt everyone too?"

"The heartless?" Goliath responded with a nod, "Yeah, it's my job as a wielder."

"Drayden said you'd say as much. Judging from his new talents and skills, you must be very talented yourself. I want to offer you a place among our clan." Goliath said, "You have already proven yourself as a friend and thus, suitable for a member. The choice is yours," he added. "And if you say no the offer will still stand."

"What responsibilities does being a member have?" Trinity asked.

"Only to look out for one another, to never betray your fellow clan members. We offer our hand to welcome you to be a part of our family." Trinity thought for a moment, seeing nothing wrong with the offer. He raised an eyebrow,

"Me? You just met me though."

"Yeah, how can we trust this stranger?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn he's not a stranger he taught me how to use this." Drayden defended, summoning his keyblade. Brooklyn shook his head,

"Pah! It takes a bit more than just wielding a key to gain my trust!"

"Oh suck it up loser!" Drayden snapped. Out of the three of his Rookery Brothers; Drayden always felt closer to Brooklyn ever since the trio made him and Henry honorary Rookery Brothers and Brooklyn always returned this, but the two were hot-headed and did tend clash.

"What'd you call me?!" Brooklyn yelled.

"You heard what I said!"

"Coming from you? Ha!"

"Dragon up!" Drayden had burst into flames with his new form.

"Think you're tough because of that form? Pah!" The two locked heads, trying to push the other one.

"You know, you two actually look a lot alike." Trinity pointed out.

"We know we heard it before!" The two yelled at him.

"Just because your Goliath's Second in Command; doesn't give you authority over who comes in or out, Brooklyn!" Drayden said. " I swear you're so hot-headed you're a professional compared to me," Drayden sneered, "And being a professional hot-head, that's actually an insult!" He added.

"You wanna talk about me being hot-headed! You're the one who nearly bit Lex's head off just because he wouldn't give you the remote!"

"He was literally on the TV all day!"

"You have your own TV!"

"It's broken! You know that!"

"Enough!" Goliath shouted. The two became instantaneously silent, "Trinity has been vouched for by Drayden, Henry, and Sora," he walked over to Trinity, "Plus, Drayden has told us of your various feats, which is all the more reason to allow you in. What do you say?" He held his hand out to Trinity. Trinity gave a slow nod, shaking Goliath's hand,

"I'd be happy to join."

Drayden finally had time to calm down. He approached Brooklyn, who eyed him from the couch, "Brooklyn, I'm sorry bro. About getting all up in your face about that," He said, "Look, Brooklyn, please just give Trinity a chance, that's all I ask of as a brother?" He said. Brooklyn sighed,

"Very well Drayden, I suppose if you and Goliath think it's a good idea."  
"I do." Drayden turned and walked back over to the dining table, where Trinity sat, playing with Han and Bronx. Drayden sat next to him, looking back at Brooklyn. He then noticed Angela and Broadway were on the couch reading. Brooklyn looked over, sighing.

"He seems unhappy." Trinity murmured.

"Yeah, I know why," Drayden said in a sympathetic tone, "He and I may butt heads, but through it all; we still look out for each other and we care about one another," He admitted, "I hate seeing him suffer from love." Drayden looked at Trinity, "He isn't exactly lucky in that department." He told him.

"Well I'm sure he'll find someone one day," Trinity replied, "You know what they say; There's always someone out there everyone."

"Yeah, the first person he ever loved was a girl named Maggie," Drayden said. "She was an innocent human girl, had her life ripped away from her by a scientist named Anton Sevarius, who experimented on her. Mutating her human DNA with that of both a lioness, a bat and an electric eel," He explained, "Even though Brooklyn wanted to help her and loved her, she never felt the same way about him, but despite not receiving it he, would still help her. Even though she loves Elisa's brother, Derek, who suffered the same fate and became Talon, who's DNA is now of a Panther."

That's awful." Trinity said.

"Yeah. Ever since then he's always been a little... well, envious of any couple..."

"He'll find someone, he seems like a cool guy."

"Really? You're saying that after he was so against you joining?"

"Heh, honestly it was a little surprising that um... Goliath asked me to join so quickly. Plus, I haven't met anyone that didn't like me after they got to know me."

"No one?" Trinity nodded in reply.

"Well, I hope you're right about that." Drayden laughed.

Later that night, as Brooklyn wandered about the house, Drayden grabbed his shoulder.

"Brooklyn! Hey!"

"Hey, Drayden."

"I got you something, was going to wait a little later but… To make up for earlier-" He held out a pair of shades, "I remembered your old ones were broken, so I got some from a shop while visiting Sora's parent's world." Brooklyn took the shades,

"Thanks… Drayden." Drayden pulled him into a hug. Drayden then began walking back to his room,

"I'll talk to you later, got to get up early for school tomorrow!" He waved back.

"Goodnight!" Brooklyn waved back.

The four had arrived at the train station. As people loaded one by one onto the train, many parents hugged their kids and waved goodbye to them. Drayden and Henry stood outside of the train.

"Do you see him Drayden?" Henry asked.

"I don't; I figured he'd be here by now." Replied Drayden.

"Maybe they got on earlier, he was supposed to be with the Weasley's."

"Yeah, and we haven't seen them either… Alright, let's go before they leave without us." The two nodded and walked aboard the train. The stepped down through the hall of compartments until they reached theirs. Sora and Trinity sat inside, welcoming them in.

"We couldn't find Harry," Drayden said.

"Really? I saw Fred and George walking around, figured that maybe you would have." A familiar figure began to step across the doorway,

"Percy!" Drayden caught his attention, "Was my cousin with you all?" Percy shook his head,

"No, actually, he and Ron never got to board I think?" He said.

"What?" Drayden asked, "Are you saying they missed it? But they were with you right?"

"For a moment, yes, but I figured mum would've handled it." Percy shrugged as he walked off.

"Great." Drayden sighed. A lady came walking by, with a cart overflowing with candy.

"Anything from off the trolley Dears?" She asked as Drayden reached into his pockets.

"Yeah, we'll take a bit of everything." He said. He handed her a pouch of munny. The lady nodded her head and accepted the bag, quickly counting how much was actually inside before handing them a selection of candy. "Hey Trinity, you're gonna need to learn how the Wizarding World handles sweets," He said, "Go ahead, you get first pick."

Trinity looked at all the sweats, still amazed Drayden could afford all of it.

"This looks interesting," he states as he picked up a yellow and purple box, "What's this one?"

"That's a chocolate frog!" Henry said, "It comes with a card of a celebrity wizard! Be careful; the frog tends to jump away." Trinity opened the box,

"...!" A tiny chocolate frog sat inside. As predicted, it gave a chirp before hopping out onto his shoulder.

"Quick. Catch it!" Sora said. Trinity quickly grabbed it.

"Nice, now you got to eat it," Said Henry, "Go on, give it a try," Trinity hesitated for a moment.

"Relax, it's real chocolate just enchanted to move like one, most people who never hear of them think their real frogs at first," Drayden assured him.

"Oh, I see…" Trinity looked back down at the squirming piece of chocolate. He slowly bit down into it; the frog stopped moving.

"This is surprisingly good!" Trinity smiled.

"So who did you get. My first card was Godric Gryffindor."

"Merlin!" Henry said.

"Circe!" Sora put in. Trinity began to talk when Hermione had opened their door,

"Have any of you seen Ron or Harry?" Drayden shook his head,

"No. But say, Hermione, who did you get for your first chocolate frog card?" He asked, "That is assuming you ever did, especially considering your parents are dentists." He said trying to be polite. Drayden greatly respected Hermione, but they did have a few disputes. Hermione just frowned,

"Well if you must know, I had a Merlin as well," she said.

"Ah," Drayden nodded, "So Trinity who'd you get?"

"I got one of Bertie Bott?"

"Oh yeah, that's the guy who made the everything flavored jelly beans," Henry said. Picking up a box of said beans, "These things though, you may want to be careful." Henry said. He said he handed it to Trinity. Trinity reached in, pulling out a light blue bean.

"What's this one?"

"You'll have to find out" Drayden grinned. Trinity began to eat the bean. First, it tasted bland, then it tasted...

"Like toothpaste." His face twisted in disgust. Henry couldn't help but laugh,

"That's unfortunate." he laughed.

"Dang, you got better than me though," Drayden said. " My first bean was Sardine.

"Earthworm," Henry said.

"Black Pepper," Sora added.

"Why would anyone want these?" Trinity asked.

"Well, they're not always bad." Sora said, "You just gotta get a good one."

"Here, try this one; it's just cheese." Drayden handed him another one. Trinity quickly ate the jelly bean,

"Yeah that was a lot better," he said.

"Hermione is it found out why Bott never included a flavor guide in each pack?" Sora asked.

"... And would it kill you to be nice with your answer?" Drayden added.

"Actually if you buy the boxed cases they include them on the back," she said.

"Really? They have boxed version?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, though they don't sell them on the train here."

"See now was that so hard?" Drayden asked. He normally wasn't so snippy with Hermione, but he wasn't very tolerant of her bossy, know-it-all, show off attitude. He especially got on her case for falsely accusing them of going into the Forbidden Corridor when it was the staircases fault. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Okay, Hermione I'm sorry I do that," Drayden said. "But I do 'cause… Well,l when you say things like 'Honestly don't you read,' or 'If you must know,' and like how you corrected Ron when you were learning levitation. It's just demeaning and hurtful."

"Well I'm sorry that I offended you, and I was only trying to help Ron," she said.

"Guys, look!" Henry said. They all looked outside to see a large castle in the distance, "It's amazing seeing it a second time!"

"Yeah! Trinity, take a look at your firs- Wait a minute." Drayden said when he saw something in the sky. "Eye of The Dragon." Drayden's eyes turned white. "Um, okay who do we know that has a Flying Car?"He asked.

"Just about everyone," Henry said, "Why?"

"Because there's one right there!" Drayden pointed. The blue car clumsily flew towards Hogwarts Castle.  
"What is that?" Henry asked. They only saw a small object out in the distance.

"We can't see it Drayden. You're the only one with that ability." Sora reminded him.

"Right…"

"Looks like we're arriving soon, should we get changed?" Asked Henry.

"Probably," Replied Hermione, "I'll talk to you all in the Great Hall." She said walking back to her compartment.

"Alright, everybody out," Sora said. Everyone left the compartment, letting Henry change into his robe.

As they waited outside of their compartment, Malfoy came their way. "Hey prejudice freak, if you hate us so much why don't you just leave us alone?" Drayden asked.

"Because I've been hearing rumors about this friend of yours," Malfoy replied, watching Trinity, "My father told you're an alien of some sort."

"Not exactly," Trinity said.

"You're from a different world right?"

"Yes but-"

"Hey, Malfoy do you want a repeat of yesterday?" Drayden threatened, ready to snap his fingers, "We made you pockets explode once, and we'd do it again." Malfoy gave him a glare,

"Better watch your back, scalie!" Malfoy scoffed. He then pushed his way through and continued walking down the aisle.

"Grr..." Drayden growled a hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," Trinity said, "Just leave him alone."

"I'm not going to go after him," Drayden said. He snapped his finger, setting off the fireworks in Malfoy's pockets. Henry walked out of the compartment, wearing his Gryffindor robe,

"Done! Your turn Drayden!"

"Alright, be out in a second." He stepped inside, closing the door after himself.

"Firs' years, Firs' years!" A man called, waving his lantern, "C'mon now! Don' be shouy!" He noticed the group as they walked off the train, "Ah! There yer are Drayden, Henry, Hermione!" Hagrid said. "Where are Harry and Ron?" Drayden waved at him,

"Hey Hagrid, They'll show up, at some point I believe," Drayden said, before heading for the carriages, "And this is Trinity my Keyblade Instructor, Trinity this Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts." Hagrid looked down at Trinity,

"Instructor? You?" Hagrid asked surprised. Trinity laughed,

"Yep," he said, "Surprising, I know." Hagrid began chuckling as well,

"Well good to meet ya."

"Thanks, you too." The group began hopping onto their designated carriage.

"C'mon, up here" he helped them up. As soon as they got on, they were joined by two others, "Fred, George hey guys!" Sora said, "Trinity, these my good friends; Fred and George, they're Ron's twin brothers." George and Fred stuck out his hand,

"Pleasure's all ours," they said. Trinity shook Fred's first,

"Nice t-!" A shock of electricity hit him, the twins began laughing, revealing buzzers on their hands,

"Sorry, sorry," Fred laughed.

"Heh, funny" Trinity awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, keep an eye out for those two, pranksters they are."

"Don't worry-" George began,

"We only provide the best humor!" Fred finished.

"And justice! Which reminds me," Sora said. He checked his bag, "Do you guys have anymore Pocket Exploding Fireworks?" He asked. " I'm running low after spending it on The Malfoys yesterday and on Malfoy himself just earlier today." He grinned.

"Sorry man," George said, "we've been focused on getting ready for here lately. We'll have some more ready eventually though."

"Ah, alright," Sora said.

The carriage carried them all to the entrance of Hogwarts with the others. They hopped off as soon as their ride stopped. That's when a lady in a green outfit came their way. "Professor McGonagall!" Drayden greeted, "Is something wrong?" Drayden asked.

"Mr. Blaze, I would ask that you three to follow me," she said, then she saw Trinity, "Ah yes I forgot, you may also follow." The four then headed with McGonagall to the bottom floor outside.

"What's exactly is happening Professor?" Sora asked.

"It would seem that Mr. Potter has crashed a car into the Whomping Willow." Drayden started to laugh. " And people say you don't have a sense of humor." He said as soon as he stopped laughing. " That's a good one, I'll have to tell it to Fred and George." Her face did not move, that's when Drayden realized she was serious. They arrived in the lower field, where Harry, Ron, and three older men stood around.

"About time," said one of the men, who wore a long coat and vest underneath. His head was balding on the top, "That car is definitely finished," He turned towards Ron, "Better hope your parents aren't as angry as I am!" Beside them was the Weasley's car, battered and utterly destroyed.

"Harry! Ron! Are you guys all right?" Drayden ran over to them. The two were both filthy and bruised,

"I suppose so, we're alive," Harry said. Drayden turned to the man in a dark outfit, who stared at him with no emotion,

"Snape, sir, how much is the damage to the tree?" Drayden asked him. Drayden and Snape were never on good terms. Snape often tried to get Drayden to lose his cool, but Drayden always made it backfire. Snape raised an eye as he looked down at Drayden,

"The tree is fine. Unfortunately, I can not say the same for Weasley's car,"

"Well, at least everything alive is okay, right?" Sora asked.

"Indeed." The oldest of the men said. He wore a more professional outfit accompanied by a long grey and white beard, "But, I'm afraid what Harry and Ron have done is not something we can let stand by," he said, "Punishment must be taken, after the opening ceremony."

"Yes, Dumbledore." Harry and Ron grudgingly nodded.

Everyone except Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron stayed behind so the two of them wouldn't attract unwanted attention. The Sorting Ceremony had been going on while they were away.

"Well, Trinity this the Grea-!" He stopped when he saw who was seated at the Teacher's High Table with the rest of the staff, "...What is that idiotic, glorified weirdo doing here and for that matter why is he sitting up there?" He asked Dumbledore pointing at Lockhart.

"Now Drayden that isn't very nice," Dumbledore said, "And I will explain in just a moment," Drayden said nothing else as everyone took their seats. As soon as he sat down, he noticed who he was sitting next to. "Well hi there, you must be Ginny, Ron's told me abou- hey!" He said only to receive a flash as well as the sound of a camera. "Okay, what idiot thought it was a good idea to let paparazzi into the school?" He asked rubbing his eyelids.

"Ah!" Squeaked the young photographer, "Sorry, I just... My name is Colin, I just became a Gryffindor student, and I wanted some photos, You're Drayden Blaze are you not?" he asked.

"Yeah-"

"And these are Henry and Sora, I've heard about you all! You guys are legends! Say, have you seen Harry anywhere?" Colin asked.

"Sorry kid, your gonna have to hold on real quick Professor Dumbledore is about to speak." Drayden spat, relieved for the Headmaster to make his speech.

"Alright settle down, settle down," said the headmaster, "I would like to welcome our new first years, I truly hope that you find happiness and are comfortable here at the school of Hogwarts! And I would also like to welcome back everyone else, and I would appreciate it if you welcome all the first years as well. Now I know there have been rumors about last year, and I will say that there were indeed some mishaps, but I want each and every one of you to know that we have resolved the problem, and you all are safe!" People in the hall nodded, understanding, "I would also like to welcome our new, defense against the dark arts professor. You may already know him, Sir?" Lockhart stood up, "Please, welcome Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart!" Everyone began clapping and cheering.

"Hmph," Drayden sulked.

"Thank you, thank you," Lockhart raised his hand, "I hope I will be able to provide some service to everyone here and be as good of a teacher as everyone else here," He said looking at the other professors, who nodded in approval. Lockhart sat back down in his seat.

"Thank you, Professor Lockhart," Dumbledore continued, "And one final message to you all, it has been made aware by staff that there are creatures about. Ones that are not the friendliest. As such, we are enforcing new safety rules and would ask that you not approach anything that looks suspicious to you. We are trying to find out where they're coming from and will handle it as soon as we can, thank you."

Dumbledore sat down in his seat; everyone clapping once more before eating. "Oh, that reminds me," Drayden said getting up and headed for the High Table.

"Professor Dumbledore! Can we try the Hat on Trinity please?" Dumbledore looked at the other professors,

"I really don't think-"

"C'mon, please! I really would like to know where he'd go!" Dumbledore thought for a moment, he smiled,

"Very well," he stood up, waving Trinity over. Trinity walked over, "Young man, it is good to meet you."

"Thanks, it's an honor to meet the headmaster here," he said.

"You're too kind. Ahem, Trinity, this is the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore pointed to the hat lying on a stool, "The hat reads it's wearers mind, discovering things even the wearer might not know and declare which house they shall be in. Drayden here, wants you to try it on." Trinity nodded,

"If you're sure it's okay."

"Probably not, but I can't say no to Mr. Blaze for such a simple task." Trinity walked over to the Sorting Hat, everyone saw began to grow quiet. He could feel the stress of so many eyes on him. Trinity picked up the hat, sitting on the stool, he took off his own green cap and put on the Sorting Hat. It began moving,

"Ooh, a keyblade wielder hm?" It spoke in a mischievous voice, "Yes, yes, you're mind is full of all sorts of things lets see... I see a lot of things troubling you, yet you never stop to lend a hand... you're in the constant face of danger… takes a bit to be tricked, and you never give up… but only one shines more amongst the others. You are a Hufflepuff!" People in the hall began cheering.

"Great," Drayden shrugged, "I'm a Gryffindor myself, but congrats." He walked over to a Professor's table and talked to someone, whom he brought over as said Professor came along. "Trinity, this Professor Sprout. Herbology Teacher and head of Hufflepuff, and this my good friend Cedric Diggory also from Hufflepuff."

"Hey," Cedric stuck out his hand, "Glad to meet a fellow Hufflepuff," he said. Trinity shook it,

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm surprised," Sprout said, "I'd figured you more of a Ravenclaw, but it's nice to meet you, you're that visitor Henry mentioned?"

"That's right."

"Well I hope you enjoy your visit here, it's not often we allow non-wizards in."

"Professor, You know wielders are magical users too." Drayden reminded.

"Oh yes I know, I know, but we don't ever see them often in this world either"

"Why's that?" Trinity asked.

"Oh well it's... oh never mind, let's all just continue our feast!" Everyone nodded and went back to their seats.

"Right, Trinity even though you're a Hufflepuff would you still like to eat at the Gryffindor table with Henry, Sora and I as a guest or would you like to sit with the other Hufflepuffs?" Drayden asked. That's when Professor Dumbledore appeared behind them,

"Actually Drayden, if I may, I would like to discuss some matters with Mr. Trinity in private. If that's quite alright with you?" He asked.

"I never saw a reason to doubt you, Headmaster," Drayden said as he went to join the other Gryffindors.

"Very well, If you'd follow me to my office please," Dumbledore asked Trinity. Trinity nodded, looking back at his friends once more before following the Headmaster.

"Sora, how are your brother's and sister?" Drayden asked as he got started on his steak and Potatoes.

"Doing fine," Sora answered, eating his own," Mom says they're a paw full, but that's pups for you." He said eating another piece.

"No surprise," Henry said eating some chicken.

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore and Trinity had finally arrived at the Headmaster's Office.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed, "Well, I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts!" He walks over behind his desk, "Now I hope you understand, we are a school and therefore don't normally allow just any, 'visitors' to come and go as they please," Trinity gave a nod of understanding, "But, the Blaze brothers speak highly of you, and I hope they were not over exaggerating your abilities?"

"Depends on what they've said," Trinity replied.

"Right, well you see, there is a reason why I allowed them to bring you," Dumbledore walked over to a shelf of books, "You see, as of last year, creatures; what you call, 'The Heartless' having been running rather rampant lately. As a school, it is unacceptable to allow such monsters to just roam the place. Drayden says you are experienced in fighting them?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a favor to ask. I believe there is something in this school, something no professor knows about, not even me, that's spawning them. Therefore, I would like for you to find out where that is and remove them."

"Any idea as to what we're dealing with?"

"Oh I was hoping you'd know... well seems disaster follows Mr. Potter everywhere, you'd best stick with him. Furthermore, I've heard about your attempts to perform our magic," Dumbledore began rummaging through a drawer in his desk, "Quite the challenge to try and performing a rather power spell, The Patronus Charm. You see, you're not a wizard, you're not a natural magic user like everyone here. You're... key, only does that for you, and your key won't harness that power on its own either," Dumbledore hands Trinity a keychain. At the end of the chain was the face of an owl. "Equipping this on your keyblade will transform into a weapon, more suited to wielding our magic. Give it a try, It's been in my desk for years, so I'm not sure how it actually works."

Trinity took off the star keychain and switched it with the owl. Suddenly his keyblade began glowing, morphing, turning into its new form. Trinity held up his wand; it appeared to be made of an alder wood of some sort, with purple and yellow wrapping on the handle.

"My, it looks splendid for you." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate the gift."

"But of course, I couldn't dare ask a young man such as yourself to help out without some reward in exchange. Course though, If you do succeed in stopping the Heartless, there'll definitely be something I could find for you."

"That won't be necessary. I fight Heartless for a living, it's no different than any other day."

"Then, I'll say that my staff and I will lend you any hand we can in dealing with the outbreak of heartless then. That is all."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Dumbledore smiled, waving Trinity off. Trinity began heading back to the Great Hall,

"Oh! And keep an eye on Drayden will ya? Can't afford to pay for a new statue every year!" He yelled after him. Trinity didn't reply, knowing there would be no difference in doing so.

After that, everyone was headed for bed.

Drayden, however, was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry, Ron, the password's, 'Wattlebird.'" He told them.

"Thanks, Drayden." Harry nodded as they entered. After they went in, Drayden and Sora headed out, founding Trinity in the halls. "Hey did anyone tell you how to get into the Hufflepuff Common Room?" He asked.

"They never mentioned it," He replied, "Guess because I'm not an actual student?"

"That's crazy," Drayden replied, "Well, I better get us back to Daybreak Town," Drayden said, "I really hope Goliath hasn't found out about this yet." He began creating a flame, "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He, Trinity and Sora were teleported to Their house in Daybreak Town. Drayden looked around; no one was in the room but them. "Oh good, he must be out on patrol." Drayden wiped a bead of sweat off his head.

"Hey Drayden," Trinity begins, "Did you know about the Heartless at Hogwarts?" Drayden looked at him for a minute,

"Actually yeah, there were a couple there last year. I think... why?"

"Dumbledore says that there's apparently a lot more now."

"What?"

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to try and find more about them."

"If that's the case we'll help too," Drayden said, "We'll do it tomorrow." Suddenly, Bronx ran in and pounced on Trinity and started licking his face. "Hey boy" Trinity laughed. Han came out of his bag, barking at Bronx. Trinity rubbed his head, "Don't worry; no one can replace you," he told him.

"It's interesting how fast Bronx took a shine to you," Drayden said, "And at least they didn't find out about my new trick."

"Are you trying to hide it?" Asked Trinity as he stood back up.

"Well, that trick, it came from a Talisman called the Phoenix Gate," Drayden explained. "The Phoenix Gate allows anyone who recites the incantation to teleport to any time and any place they desire in a ball of fire." He went on, "The Last time Goliath used it, He opened a portal into the time stream and threw it in. What he didn't realize was I managed to grab it just before then and absorb the gate's flames into my system. Rendering the Talisman powerless, now when I make flame and recite the mantra, I can teleport myself and others anywhere at any period. I only use it for teleportation, not time-travel or anything like that."

"But you can travel across time?"

"I really don't know," He explained, "I never tried, I only teleport. I don't like to time-travel; you do know how that can be dangerous right?" Trinity shrugged.

"Well we better get to sleep if we're going after Heartless tomorrow," Sora said.

"Yeah..." Drayden added.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then," Trinity said, he began heading towards the door.

"Right, good night!" Drayden said. He turned around and was face to face with, "Angela!" He jumped, "How long were you there for?" Drayden asked her.

"Long enough," she said, "So, teleportation?"

"Angela you wouldn't," he said, "I don't know how your father will react if he found out." She sighed, smiling,

"I suppose I don't see any reason to tell him... long as you aren't using the time ability," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

"You better make sure you don't," she ruffled up his hair, "Alright, go on to bed."

"Angela, you know Henry, and I regard your father as our own." He said. " And in that respect, you are a sister to us," He added, "So don't try to boss me." He said as he headed for his room. He saw Lexington walk by, "Hey, Lex, did Elisa pick up that part you needed?" He asked.

"Yes! Drayden, your television is now working again." Lex replied.

"Ironic since I won't be able to use it right now as I'm about to hit the hay," Drayden said, hugging his Rookery Brother. " Thanks anyway, bro."

"Anytime." Drayden stepped into his room, just as he remembered it. He stretched his arms up, yawning,

"Well, least I'm tired," He fell onto his bed, "Hope Henry and Harry are going to be alright." Sora came in and jumped up onto the bed,

"Yeah, only the TV is fixed." He said. Suddenly Drayden got a glimpse of a pair of red eyes in the shadows. He shot up, "Angela? What are you doing in my room?" But instead of Angela stepping into the light, "Demona!" Drayden shouted, firing a flame blast at her, "You know full well you're unwelcome in my home and I'm pretty sure that includes my room!"

Demona swatted away the fire,

"Still hotheaded as ever huh Drayden?" She said, "You always were."

"What do you want?" Sora sat up.

"Your friend, Trinity, was it?" She asked, "He's interesting."

"You keep your filthy claws away from my mentor!" Drayden snapped. Firing another ball of fire at her, it struck Demona in the back. All that came from her was a grunt,

"Oh I wouldn't dare touch anyone that can teach you," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, it's a compliment. But," she began to walk to his open window, "You know you're endangering him a lot by bringing him to the clan and Henry's school."

"Oh how I wish you could turn to stone," Drayden said, summoning his blade, "Don't forget that Trinity isn't my only mentor! Ryu Hino taught me how to use my dragon powers and martial arts. Hudson taught me how to use a sword. Moody taught me to fight in magic. If you're trying to tempt me into joining your cause like you tried with Brooklyn, I made it perfectly clear you are my enemy!" He stated. " You may be Angela's mother, but I will never trust you!" He yelled, firing blue flames at her.

Drayden swung his keyblade at Demona, she quickly jumped out of the way, grabbing Drayden by the throat,

"Drayden!" Sora called out.

"I did not come here to, 'persuade' you," Demona spat, "I was just giving you a warning, wouldn't want to see your friend get hurt, would you?" Drayden kicked her in the chest, causing her to let go of him,

"Time for you to leave! Fireblast!" Drayden aimed his keyblade at her, firing a blast of fire. It hit her, sending her through the wall, "Ha! Take that!" he taunted. That's when Lex and Angela came in,

"Drayden?!" Angela said. That's when he realized what he had done,

"Oh... You don't understand! Demona was here!"

"She attacked him," Sora added.

"Wait! Where did she go?" Drayden turned to look outside, but there was no one to be seen.

"Why was she in here?!" Angela asked.

"Maybe she was trying to kidnap him!" Lexington said.

"She came here to tell me not to drag Trinity into the Clan or to bring him to Hogwarts." Drayden explained, "As if any of it was my fault," He said, "Trinity accepted the invitation, had a choice, and as to the Clan that was Goliath's decision not mine." He added.

"Why did she not want him there?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, she just said he was being put in danger with all of it," Angela thought for a couple of seconds, "But again, none of that is my fault!"

"Drayden, you're the one who invited him to all these things, you are just as responsible as he is,"

"But-"

"No buts! Ugh! C'mon, we'll get this fixed up tomorrow, looks like your sleeping out in the living room..." Drayden sighed,

"I guess so," Drayden replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies Beware

The next morning. Drayden had teleported himself, Trinity, and Sora back to Hogwarts. Drayden was telling Trinity about Demona's visit, "Can you believe that harpy?" He asked as they stepped through the Great Hall. Many of the students had begun eating their breakfast. They took their seats at the table by Henry.

"Hey bro," Drayden greeted him.

"Hey, guys!" He replied.

"You ready for today?"

"Yeah! I've already asked Oliver Wood to help me with flying practice! He said yes!"

"That's awesome man!"

"Yeah, hopefully, he'll help me get the skills to become a Quidditch player!" That's when Drayden saw Ron wrapping tape around his wand, "Ron, what happened?" He asked. Ron looked at him awkwardly

"I may have broken my wand during that crash yesterday... we don't have the money to spend for a new one."

"Dang, does it still work?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find out in charms class?" An owl zoomed in, narrowly missing Trinity, and crash landing into the potatoes. In his beak was a red letter,

"Oh no." Ron whimpered.

"Oh man," Henry added.

"Look at that! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Someone from Slytherin called out.

"Something wrong?" Trinity asked, "It's just a letter in a red envelope, right?"

"Oh, just watch," Drayden said in horror, as the owl took off.

"Smart bird," Sora commented.

Ron took a deep breath, eyes filled with fear, he peeled off the red sticker, instantaneously the envelope jumped to life!

"Ronald Weasley!" It yelled, mimicking Mrs. Weasley's voice, "How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father is facing an inquiry at work, and it is all your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we will bring you right back home!" Then it turned around to face Ginny, "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" Ginny looked away, slightly embarrassed. The Howler then spat at Ron with its tongue before ripping itself apart.

" Well?" Drayden looked over at Trinity, "You just witnessed a Howler." He said. "Any thoughts?"

"That was pretty cool... Theoretically speaking," he replied.

"Yeah, that may not have been the best first impression."

"Definitely not." Ron shoved his face into his hands, hiding away his completely red face.

Breakfast went by quickly, after the incident with the Howler. The students began departing for their first class. Drayden took out his timetable,

"Okay, first we got Herbology." He listed. He looked at Trinity, "This is something that doesn't require any spellcasting." Trinity nodded, and they began heading off. "Besides Henry and me, Sora needs to learn how to take care of plants that are used in the potions he makes for us," Drayden explained to Trinity. Professor Sprout stood outside of the entrance to the greenhouse. She lit up when she saw the group,

"Ah! Good morning you four!"

"Morning Professor." Drayden and Henry replied.

"Drayden, your brother and guardian can go on ahead. I would like to give Trinity this," She held out a class robe to Trinity.

"Oh, why thank you." Trinity accepted the outfit.

"Us professors believed it'll help you blend in and cause less of a distraction for students."

"I understand, I'll get changed right away."

"We'll see you then Trinity!" Henry waved.

"Yes- oh and don't forget the garden robes!" Sprout reminded them as they entered. They all took their places around class, with Sprout standing at the front. A greenhouse bench stretched across the room, with plants sticking out from the dirt.

"Good morning Class!" Professor Sprout said.

"Good morning Professor Sprout!" Everyone echoed. She smiled, nodding,

"Welcome to Greenhouse three, second years." She said. Now today we will be repotting Mandrakes." She told them, "Now who can tell me about properties of the Mandrake root?" She asked, only for Hermione to raise her hand, "Yes Miss Granger!"

"Mandrake is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," answered Hermione.

"Excellent! Ten Points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then..." She grasps a tufty plant before her and begins to pull. Harry gasp, instead of roots, a small and dirty baby pops out of the pot with leaves growing on its head. A kid with dark hair faints and falls to the ground. The creature begins to cry, as Sprout puts it deep into the pot, then she takes off her earmuff, as well as everyone else. Sprout looks over, "Hmph, seems as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muff." She says.

"No Ma'am, He just fainted." Explained a boy.

"Very well, we'll just leave him then. Come now, four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round!"

Drayden looks at Trinity, "Well, your head of house, any thought?"

"Mean, she seems like a nice person," Trinity said," Haven't really gotten to know her that much."

"Hey I just remembered an old-fashioned Mandrake harvesting technique," Drayden said. "First we need some rope." He said. He grabbed some lying out on the table, "And now a dog." He raised an expectant eye on Sora.

"Is this necessary?" Sora asked, "You can just grab it with your hands," Drayden handed him the rope,

"C'mon," He said. Sora sighed, Drayden began tying the rope to the Mandrake,

"Mr. Blaze, I would ask that you stop this-"

"Alright, pull!" Sora began pulling; the Mandrake came out, with no cry.

"Ta-dah!" Drayden held up the mandrake. Few of the classmates applauded.

"Yes, thank you Drayden, now please return the creature to its pot and not go against class safety rules."

"What? I didn't disobey any rule!"

"Permission to perform that technique wasn't given clearance by me. That technique did not always work and deemed not as safe for both the user and the mandrake."

"But no one did get hurt." Sprout only shakes her head at the response.

Next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Oh, brother." Drayden groaned as they entered the classroom. "Well good afternoon class," said Lockhart,

"Good afternoon," Everyone said.

"..." Drayden only stared.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" There is silence, only a few students smile.

"Trinity," He heard a voice whisper behind him, he turned around to see Chirithy, "Come on, there are heartless here," Trinity nodded, running off as Chirithy disappeared.

"Ah, I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..." He begins handing out papers to everyone. Ron and Harry look at each other as they read the quiz,

"These are all questions about him?!" Ron whispers.

"'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'" Harry adds.

"'Greatest Achievement'?"

"'Birthday and Idea Gift'?"

"You have thirty minutes. Start- now!"

"I think I'll go face the Heartless thank you," Drayden said, grabbing his brother "Come on bro, fighting Heartless is the only form of Defense Against the Dark Arts you'll get."

"But my class-"

"As I said, you'll learn it out here" Henry stopped.

"Henry?" Drayden looked at him.

"Drayden... look I know that Gilderoy isn't the best but... I do have to take the class. If I don't I'll end up like last year and barely pass, I think you should go without me."

"No, no, come on! Trust me, you'll learn-"

"No, I won't!" Henry yelled, "You and I both know I can only learn spells from the professors..." The two just looked at each other,

"Henry..." Henry walked up to him, pulling him into a hug,

"It's okay, we'll fight them together some other time."

"Fine," Drayden said. He turned away, walking away with Sora, "Ugh, the kid doesn't get it that that guy is an idiot." He added. Drayden and Sora walked down the hall, hoping to find Trinity. Sora stopped them,

"Wait, can you feel it?" he asked. The two looked around, a sense of dread fell over them. Skin began crawling, heart beating faster,

"So they are here." Drayden broke the silence. "Alright you freaks, you picked the worst day to go snatching hearts!" He summoned his keyblade and morphed into his dragon form. As he did, multiple heartless appeared from the shadows, "So you idiots are gonna be going out with a burn."

Sora raised his shield, charging forward. Drayden jumped upward, Sora held his shield above his head, allowing Drayden to bounce off,

"Fire Tornado!" Drayden casted as he spun in a circle, forcing the enemies in a wave of fire. The Heartless disappeared, save for a couple. Sora threw his shield, finishing off the rest, "That's right!" Drayden cheered.

"Say, where did Trinity go? I didn't see him leave earlier."

"I heard him with my dragon's hearing," Drayden said, "Let me try and find him with my vision," Drayden focused for a second, then he began to see a figure fighting more heartless in the Western Tower.

"Found him," Drayden said, "Let's go." They began making their way down the corridor.

"Huh?" Something zoomed by the two of them. They looked up to see a blue pixie fairy dancing around in the air, giggling at them.

"Drayden! Catch it!" A familiar voice called at him. He and Sora looked back to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Henry running towards them.

"Lockhart let out some Cornish pixies, and they're getting out of control! Quick!" She pointed to one fluttering around.

"I got it!" Sora jumped up, catching it in a bottle.

"Nice!" Drayden said. Henry and Ron came running out,

"Three more got away!" Ron said.

"Let's find them!" Drayden said. Everyone nodded, running out to find the rest of the pixies.

Drayden, Henry, and Sora ran down the hall.

"Look out!" Henry called, Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Let's show them what for!" Sora yelled. Drayden dove forward with his keyblade,

"Fire!" He sprayed a wave of fireballs at the heartless.

"Thunder!" Henry casted, aiming at the group of heartless. One got close, swiping at Henry, "...!" That's when Sora jumped in the way, blocking the attack. He shoved it back with his shield. Drayden looked up to see a small blue object,

"There!" He pointed out, "Hermione do you have a spell to hold them in place?" Drayden asked. Swinging his blade.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Henry, who gave the nod,

"Immobilus!" They raised their wands, freezing the pixie in place.

Drayden caught it,

"One down!" He said, putting it into another bottle.

"C'mon!" Harry called. The group followed him,

"Wands ready!" He said as another group of heartless appeared, Wizards.

"Incedio!" Hermione casted. It one of the heartless, making it disappear.

"Ha!" Sora threw his shield as a wheel, letting it mow down another set of heartless.

"Babillious!" Harry flicked his wand, finishing off the other heartless.

As soon as they were done, "Well I think..." Ron stopped, looking up, "Neville how'd you get up there?"

"This pixie did something to me," he pointed to another pixie, cackling at the floating boy.

"Immobilus!" Harry raised his wand, rendering the pixie immobile. It fell into Sora's hands, who put it in a bottle.

"That makes two," Ron said.

"Where could the last one be?" Henry said.

Meanwhile…

An Invisible floats around in the corridor, looking for students to attack. That's when it hears something move behind it, it turns and parries its attacker just in time. Trinity fell back,

"Sliding Dash!" Trinity dashed forward, striking rapidly at the heartless, it groans as it disappears. "Phew," Trinity sighed as he rubbed his forehead. That's when Trinity notices something flying past, it was a blue pixie. It giggles as it looks at him, it flies down to him, "Well hey there." he greets it. He raises a finger up to it, "Ah!" It bit him! The pixie laughs before flying off, "Hey!" He begins chasing after it. Eventually, he pursues it into a corner, where it only flies upwards over him.

"Bark!" Han hops out and sits on Trinity's head,

"Get it, boy!" Trinity took Han and tossed him upward. Han grabs the pixie, but begins falling down towards some stairs! "Han!" Trinity quickly thought, raising his wand, "W-Wengardium leviosa!" He flicked it towards Han. Han slowly began to slow down, landing safely on the ground.

"Brk!" Han barked with the struggling pixie. Trinity picked it up,

"Just what exactly are you now?" He said.

"That's a Pixie." A voice in front of Trinity said. He looked up to see Drayden and the others walking up the stairs. "Also, how did you pull off that Levitation Spell?" Drayden asked.

"Oh hey," Trinity waved to them. He then held up his wand to show them, "Professor Dumbledore apparently said I can learn to use the spells if I use the wand keychain. And it's thanks to the book Henry gave me that I was able to already practice some of the basics." Drayden grinned,

"Huh, just like me! I didn't realize Dumbledore had another keychain."

"Come on! We have to get these guys back to the classroom!" Ron said.

"Right, come on Trinity!"

"Wait I have an idea," Drayden took out a pack of Drooble Gum and opened it, "Pixies love sweet things." He said, placing it in Lockhart's office.

"Right, put it in the cage," Hermione said. Drayden and Harry began sorting the honey into the cages.

"Alright, let them out," Harry told them. They let loose of the pixies, which flew into the cages without hesitation. They locked them in,

"That'll do," Sora said.

The group stood outside the classroom, robes a little torn,

"Can you believe him? He's a mad man!" Ron said.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us a hands-on experience," Hermione replied.

"Hands on? Hermione, he clearly didn't know what he was doing," said Harry.

"Yeah! I mean he let them toss his same out the window!" Added Henry.

"Should we tell someone?" Trinity asked.

"I will," Drayden said, "You coming, Henry? Sora?" The two nodded and began walking off.

"Ugh, if you guys read his books you'd know how amazing Lockhart really is."

"Yeah right," Ron said, "Lot of rubbish he is."

Lunch begins, everyone is enjoying their meals.

"And then Neville was up in the air with one!" Ron was telling a brother if his, who responded with laughter.

"Well after we're going to be practicing more Quidditch," Harry was telling Drayden

"Show me again! Show me!" Henry asked Trinity, who raised his wand at his cup,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The cup began floating.

"You know Trinity, I really am starting to doubt that you're not a Wizard."

"Well, it is only because of my keyblade that I am able to use magic," Trinity replied, "I'm not sure I could actually channel any magic without it."

"If you need help with those tricky spells," Drayden said, "You could ask Hermione here, Girl's a regular Mistress of Magic." He said. "Now Hermione, when correcting someone on improper wand movement and pronunciation how do we do it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. Drayden had been helping Hermione with her bossy approach ever since her first year. Though it was a struggle for him, she was showing some improvement.

"..." she didn't say anything, just continued eating.

"C'mon..." She let out a sigh,

"We say it nicely and not so boss-like" she finally replied.

Drayden just hugged her, "Was that so hard?"

A little while later, the group sat, discussing their next activity,

"The first Quidditch practice is after this! I don't have any other classes for a while," Henry informed them, "We'll be going there next, right?"

"Well, that is if you want to see it, Trinity?" Drayden asked him.

"I'm up for anything," Trinity replied.

"Okay let's get going," Drayden said. They stood up and walked over to Oliver Wood, "Excuse me, would it be alright if Trinity here watched with us?" Oliver smiled,

"But of course! I don't see why not! I was just about to get set up with the others, why don't you come along?" As soon as Lunch ended, the four followed Wood. They walked out to the Quidditch stadium, meeting up with another group. Wood rested a hand on Trinity's shoulder, "Trinity, these are Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet," He then pointed to the last girl, "And Katie Bell, our Chaser." Drayden blushed at the sight of her. They all waved at Trinity, who returned it with his own. "Alright," Woods began, "Let's get ready, shall we?"

They all headed out to a large field, surrounded by bleachers and stands. However, they were met with another group.

"Um, Wood, you did reserve the Pitch for just Gryffindor and no one else right?" Drayden asked.

"I did," he said. They walked over to meet the other group. It was the Slytherin quidditch team, "Clear out Flint, I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note-" Flint holds it out, Wood takes it.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do

hereby give the Slytherin team

permission to practice today,

owing to the need to train their new Seeker,'" Wood looks up, "You've got a new seeker? Who?" That's when Malfoy walks up to the front.

"Draco?" Harry says.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year," Malfoy says. The whole team holds up their broom,

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones?!" Ron says.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," Flint explains.

"Tch, Bribery. Your pathetic Malfoy!" Drayden sneered.

"Stick it, Scales," Malfoy replied.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione retorts.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Everyone gasp, looking at Draco. Fred, George, and Drayden reach for Malfoy, but Woods holds them back,

"Let's save it for the match," he tells them. That's when Ron whips out his wand,

"You'll pay for that! Eat Slugs!" His land flickers green, before zapping himself. He falls to the ground.

"Ron, are you okay bro?" Drayden asked.

Everyone backs off as three slugs begin to fall out of Ron's mouth. The Slytherin team candles with laughter, Ron attempts to stand up, infuriated, but chokes out another slug.

"Wow! Can you hold him still Harry?!" Colin says as he suddenly approaches with his camera.

"Get out of the way Colin!" Harry yells, "Let's take him to Hagrid!" Trinity raises his keyblade,

"Esuna," he whispered. A bright light develops around Ron, disappearing in less than a second. Ron begins coughing for a few seconds,

"Wait... I Think I'm alright now," he says.

"Let's take him to Hagrid anyway," Henry says.

They soon got to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid offered Ron some Treacle Fudge, "Jus' in case tha' spell doesn't hold," He says, "Exactly who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy, he called Hermione a..." Harry stalled, "...well I don't know what it means."

"A Mudblood, He called Hermione a Mudblood!" Drayden answered.

Hagrid gasped,

"He didn't..."

"He did!" Harry gave a slight face of confusion, Hermione had noticed,

"It means dirty blood," She began to explain, "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone... like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation..." Hermione looked down.

"Exactly," Drayden said, " That's why I wanted to give Malfoy what was coming to him!"

"The thing is that; There are wizards like the Malfoys, who think they're better than everyone else because their what's known as Pureblood," Sora explained.

"You mentioned that before," Trinity told Drayden, "You said that the Malfoy family only believed purebloods were superior, does magic become stronger the more of it that's in your blood?" Drayden growled, looking down.

"Though its very little, magic 'as been shown to be better when the user has more wizards in their family." Hagrid explains, "Some people aren't fortunate te be able to wield their magic at all. A term we use for some of them is Squibs."

"But that doesn't mean they aren't any less of a wizard for not having pureblood!" Drayden roared with fire, "Magic is magic! No matter how you look at it!"

"Drayden, calm down," Henry warned, "We'll get Malfoy for what he did later-"

"No, it's fine," Hermione whimpered, "There's no need to go all out for me…"

"What are you talking about Hermione?! What Malfoy did was uncalled for, he needs to pay!" Drayden said.

"Now Drayden, ye let me and Hagrid handle this ya 'ear?" Hagrid told him, "We just need to calm down for now." Everyone said nothing for a while. Trinity glanced over to Hermione, who appeared to be trying to hold back tears. He gave a deep breath, walking over to her,

"Look, I may not be like you," He said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I may, in fact, be a muggle to your eyes considering only my weapon gives me my magic. However, I do know that your ability to do something is worthless if you have no one to share it with. From what I've heard from these guys, Hermione, I believe you are a very highly regarded student. To allow someone to try and talk you down, will only push them to be right." He kept his gaze at a window because he knew to look at her would make him emotional as well. He knew though, she was looking up at him. Maybe wondering why a stranger was trying to comfort her with cheesy lines.

"It's things like that why I hate the Malfoy, I can't stand bigots," Drayden said.

"Yeah, who cares where you come from Hermione," Henry added. "Without you, how would we get through all our homework?"

"Not to mention you advise me on my potions." Sora said, "You are way more of a wizard than Draco will ever be."

The day passed through, Drayden, Sora, and Trinity teleported back to the home of the Gargoyles.

"Harry with that whack job for detention? That isn't detention, that's ego inflation!" Drayden cried. He then realized who was on the chair watching TV, "Oh, Hudson, What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping the Gargoyle didn't see their entrance. The old gargoyled turned to them.

"Hey, Drayden!" Hudson greeted them, "I was just watchin' the um... well it's something. How was school? Henry doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's great," Drayden replied, "Right Sora?" He asked nudging his dog.

"Yeah! He seems to really enjoy his new classes!" Sora said.

"Ah, well that's good to hear!" Hudson notices Trinity, "Uh, Trinity, was it? How are you enjoying your trip there?"

"It's quite the experience." He replied.

"Ha! Ain't it?" Hudson laughed.

"So where are the others?" Asked Drayden.

"Huh? Like heck if I'd know, Brooklyn is somewhere in the kitchen and Bronx well..." he patted at the dog below him.

"Alright, thanks," Drayden replied, "You heading out Trinity?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should," Trinity said.

"Then you have a good night," Sora said.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow!" Trinity began walking home. Drayden waved him off, heading next to the kitchen, finding Brooklyn rummaging through the fridge.

"I thought Broadway was usually the one in here." Drayden said joked, "Brooklyn, you alright?"

"Augh! Someone took the ham leg I was saving!" Brooklyn said as he continued to look through the fridge.

"You know you have to put your name on it," Sora said.

"It was in my spot of the fridge!"

"Let's calm down Brooklyn," Drayden said, "We'll go out and get you more food tomorrow."

"Yeah! Say let's make you something real quick!" Sora said.

"With your cooking? Yes please!" Brooklyn cackled.

Drayden whipped up some Homemade Pork Ramen. He never believed in that instant junk. " Here we go, Bro." He said sliding him a bowl. "So did Lexington and Angela tell you about last night?" He asked. Whenever Drayden had encounters with Demona, Brooklyn would start getting into an overprotective older brother mode.

"Yeah... she hurt you any?"

"No-"

"I bet not, can't believe she was walking away after you blew her through the wall!"

"Err, how is the wall?" Sora asked.

"Ah, it's well enough now for you to sleep back in. Broadway and Hudson fixed most of it."

"Great, I really didn't want to sleep on the floor again."

"So what did the old bat want anyway?" Brooklyn asked Drayden.

"I'm not sure, but she seemed to know about Trinity,"

"Oh yeah?"

"She said that I shouldn't have brought him here..."

"Bah! What does she know? You're clearly having a good time with him, I don't see what's wrong with that."

"I don't know either..."

Meanwhile...

Henry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down an empty corridor, going to see Harry after he had finished detention. They had just found him at the end of The next corner.

"Harry where were you?" Henry asked his cousin.

"Did you all just hear that?" Harry asked. Harry wore a look of worry and fear.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That... voice."

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked. Harry continued to look around,

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just-" Harry stopped, it seemed like he was listening... to what?

"It's moving..." He says, "I think it's going to... kill." Harry begins to sprint off.

"Harry!" Henry runs after him. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, following after. Henry, Ron, and Hermione give chase to Harry, who is dashing at incredible speed. He turns around a corner, Henry and the others are stopped by a group of heartless. Two shadows and a barrier master approach the trio.

"Can't we settle this like civilized folk?" Hermione asked. Ron raised his wand,

"Wait," Henry says, handing him a small bag, "Use these."

"Thanks," Ron took out a bottle with green liquid, he threw it at the Barrier Master. One of the Shadow's lunged at Henry, tearing into his chest,

"Agh!" He gasped. He holds up his wand, "Thundara!" He summons lighting and strikes the Barrier Master, forcing it to flee.

"Incendio!" Hermione cast, shooting one of the Shadows with a blast of fire. One Shadow remained.

"Fira!" Henry shouted as he blasted the last one away. Harry continued to run in the direction of the voice.

"Harry wait, not so fast!" Hermione called as She, Henry, and Ron ran after Harry. They came to a hallway, flooded with water all over the floor. Harry saw something in the reflection a message on the wall he looked up to read it correctly.

"Harry?" Ron says.

"The... Chamber of Secrets has been opened?" Hermione reads the wall.

"Enemies of The Heir beware…" Henry finished.

"What is that?" Ron points to a small figure hanging upside down from a torch bracket.

"It's... Filch's cat!" Harry gasp. Henry looks up at a nearby window to see spiders scurrying out.

"Look at that!" He alerts the others.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron?" Hermione ask. Ron slowly backs away,

"I... Don't... Like... Spiders..." he says.

"We better get out of here," Harry said. But it was too late students began to file into the corridor left and right. One of the first to see the writing was Malfoy,

"Enemies of the Heir beware!" Malfoy sneered. He looked towards Hermione, "You'll be next, mudbloods!"

"What's going on here?!" Said Filch as he pushed his way past the crowd, "Make way, make way...! Mrs. Norris!" He gasped. His expression turned to pure anger as he saw Harry, "You... y-you murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-!"

"Argus!" Yelled Dumbledore, who appeared with a group of other teachers. He began to read the wall, his face darkened. He looked at the crowd of students, "Everyone will proceed to their rooms!" He looked at Harry, Henry, Ron, and Hermione, "Except you four." The group began to disperse. Lockhart studied Mrs. Norris,

"It was definitely a curse that killed her..." he began, "probably the

Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography..."

"She's not dead," Dumbledore interrupted, "She's been petrified."

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her..."

"How she has been petrified... I do not know..." That's when Filch pointed at Harry,

"Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a squib."

"A squib?" Henry asked, shocked.

"If I may," said a figure from the shadows, it was Professor Snape, "I believe Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Everyone blinked, not believing that Snape was defending Harry, "However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that was my doing, Severus," Lockhart raised his hand, "Mr. Potter was helping me sort through some fan mail..." Snape gives a hint of disgust in his face.

"That's why we went to go look for him, Professor," Hermione stepped in, "That's when we heard Harry say-" she quickly stopped herself. Snake raised an eye.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room, and... found Mrs. Norris," Harry lied. Snake stared at the four of them, saying nothing.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been petrified," Filch yelled as he still sobbed, " I wanna see some punishment!"He shouted.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." All the professors nodded. Dumbledore looked at Harry and his friends, "You four shall return to your room as well." The four of them nodded in reply, turning to leave.

"Harry," Henry began, "You said there was a voice, in Lockhart's room?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Did Lockhart hear it?" Hermione asked.

"He said he didn't,"

"He might've been lying," added Ron.

"Please, I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students, Ronald. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either," Said Hermione.

"I don't know..." Henry says, "He did say he would handle the Cornish pixies..."

"Anyway," Hermione groaned.

"So you believe me?" Asked Harry.

"Of course we do," Henry nodded.

"Yes but it's... just odd it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then... Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified..." Hermione says.

"I can't explain it... it was scary... maybe I should have told them..." Harry looked down.

"Are you mad?!" Ron stammers.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign," Said Hermione.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the Heartless?" Ron asked, looking at Henry. Henry shrugged,

"I don't know..."


	4. Fox and Bunny

The next morning Drayden was getting ready to teleport Trinity, Sora and himself,

"Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia-"

"Hey Drayden, wouldn't it be cool if we visited that Zootopia town Trinity told us about?" Sora asked.

" Zootopia?" Drayden said, suddenly the three disappeared into flames. They then found themselves in what looked to be in a police station office of some sort. "Sora! You messed up my incantation!"

"I wanted to see what would happen if you focused on someplace else at the last minute," Sora said, "And it appears as though it works." That's when the door in the room opened up, revealing a bunny and fox walking in with police uniforms on. They stopped, gasping, as they saw the three of them.

"Trinity?" Judy began, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Judy! Nick!" Trinity greeted them, giving the two a hug.

"Ha- good to see you again kiddo... um, who are your friends?" Nick asked.

"Oh, right, these are my pals, Drayden, Henry, and Sora."

"Hi!" Drayden ran up to meet them, "You're The Nick, and Judy Trinity told us about!" Drayden said shaking paws, "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Hey Officer Hopps, would magically teleporting into a Police Officer's Office qualify as breaking and entering?" Sora asked.

"Well since you didn't break anything or technically enter anything, I think we can let that one slide," Nick replied instead.

"Plus, I don't think we could arrest an old friend of ours," Judy gave Trinity a playful punch, "Took you long enough to visit!"

"Truth be told, after I arrived back to my world, I was told to not come back here," Trinity explained. Judy raised her brow,

"What? Why not?" Trinity shook his head,

"My higher-ups never explained to me why. They only told me that I needed to stand by for the new keyblade wielders to visit this place."

"Right, there have been quite the number of you walking about the place now. They're not very interactive as you though." Said Nick.

"But everything going alright?"

"Yes, the number of heartless attacks has diminished ever since that day. This city is back to its regular self!" Judy cheered. Trinity nodded, smiling,

"Glad to hear it."

"What animal are you?" Nick asked Sora, looking him up and down, "Some kind of wolf?"

"Close," Sora laughed, "I'm a dog!"

"A dog?"

"Yeah! Like a wolf but… for humans!"

"For humans?"

"Sorry Ma'am and Sir," Drayden interjected, "This was accidental, maybe we can get a beverage sometime?"

"And to be fair Officer Wilde," Sora said, "We did teleport into your office so technically we did enter-" Drayden clamped Sora's muzzle shut,

"Would you shut up already?" He asked, "Are you trying to get me arrested?"

Judy chuckled, "Yeah, sure, but Nick and I have some paperwork that needs to be done right now..."

"Of course, as I said, at some time," Drayden replied. Judy and Nick looked at Trinity,

"Would you be there too?" Judy asked. Trinity thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I'm sure enough time has passed for me to be able to be here and not get in trouble."

"Yes!" Judy jumped up high, pulling him and Nick into a hug, "It'll just be like old times!"

"Well, we should probably get going," Drayden said, "We got to make sure we get to school for breakfast still."

"Oh, alright. Well, it was great meeting you two," Judy waved, "And glad to see you again, Trinity."

"Gonna hold you up to that drink." Nick winked. Trinity waved back,

"Good to see you all again as well."

"Ready everyone?" Drayden asked. They all nodded, "Alright, here we go- bye officers!" He turned towards them before inciting his incantation, raising his hands, "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!"


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts's Nightmare

Flames sprouted in the middle of the hallway, revealing Drayden, Sora, and Trinity.

"No magic in the hallways!" Filch shouted at the three of them. Drayden and Sora shrugged as they walked into Great Hall. They took a seat by Henry and the others.

"Morning guys," Drayden said.

"What's Filch's problem?" Sora asked as they joined the quarter.

"He's just upset, Mrs. Norris was found petrified last night in the halls," Henry told them.

"The cat?"

"Yep."

"A lot of weird stuff happened last night," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Drayden asked.

"Your cousin heard voices last night that we could not hear. As well as a message on the walls, talking about the Chamber of Secrets being opened." Hermione added.

"The Chamber of Secrets, I think I remember that from one of my books... but Lexington still hasn't returned it..." Drayden said. Breakfast went by fast; later the group had entered Henry's Transfiguration Class.

"Now today we will be transfiguring Animals into Water Goblets." Professor McGonagall said, stepping up to a bird, "Like so; 1, 2, 3, Vera Verto!" She flicked her wand. The bird began spinning incredibly quickly, morphing and turning into a glass goblet. Few of the students gasped in awe at the magic. McGonagall looked around, before seeing Ron, "Now Mr. Weasley if you will? 1, 2, 3, Vera Verto!" She reminded.

Ron nodded, he whispered the words, tapped his pet rat, Scabbers, who turns into a goblet with a tail! "I believe it's time for a replacement of wands, Mr. Weasley." She says, looking at his broken wand.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asks. A hush falls over the class. McGonagall,

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing."

The professor stared at her form a moment, before nodding her head,

"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not," She explained, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school," she took a breath, "According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns, " Drayden and Hermione both said, "Slytherin was wrong, Muggleborn, Half or Pure, why should it matter where a witch or wizard comes from?" Drayden said, "Magic is magic, and if someone is born with it they have the right to learn, Right Professor?"

"Please Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, 'cause whatever it is, you saw what it did to Mrs. Norris," Henry said, "Now every muggle-born in the school is at risk."

Professor McGonagall hesitates for a moment,

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster." The class sits nervously, all except for Malfoy, who is smiling to himself, "Ahem, now, shall we continue class?" Everyone nods as they continue practicing their incantations.

"C'mon Trinity," Sora says, "Let's see if you got what it takes!" Han sits on Trinity's desk in front of him. Trinity gives his head a rub,

"Ready?" He asks Han.

"Bark!"

"Alright." Trinity holds out his wand, "1...2...3...Vera Verto!" He casted, tapping Han. Han begins spinning, then turns into a goblet!

"Nice!" Sora says.

"I got this!" Drayden said. Sora jumps,

"Wha-!"

"Vera Verto!" Drayden taps Sora on the head with his wand. Sora then begins to turn into a goblet as well! The cup shakes, before morphing back to Sora.

"Hey!" Sora said. Drayden and Henry laughed,

"It works!" Drayden said. Sora rolls his eyes, chuckling,

"I'll get you back later!"

"Hey, you messed up my teleportation spell earlier, you had it coming!" Drayden said.

"Very good, seems as though everyone is getting the hang of it," McGonagall nods, "If you were successful in turning your pet into an object, you can go ahead and work on casting Reparifarge. This spell reverts any object to its original state." She raises her wand, turning to her goblet, "Like so- Reparifarge!" She flicks her wand. The goblet begins shaking, spinning again as it turned back into the feathered companion. She smiled, turning back to the others, "Now it is your turn."

Later that day, the group is walking down a corridor discussing the Chamber.

"D'you think it's true?" Ron says, "D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are!" Hermione tells him.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's been opened, that means..." Harry looked at them.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" The group looked over to see Malfoy walking with his friends.

"I can see the bigot mastermind behind it all now," Drayden gritted his teeth.

"If you're talking about him-"

"It's got to be!"

"Yeah, you heard him, 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!" Ron mocks.

"Yes but Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?"

"It would make sense..." Henry says, "His whole family has been a Slytherin tied family for a long time."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know," Ron begins, "Maybe we could trick them into telling...?"

"They're not that stupid Ron," Drayden said, "So getting information out of them might be harder then you think."

"Isn't there another way?" Henry asked.

"There might be," Sora said, "Hermione remember that Potion Snape was talking about yesterday?" He asked.

"The Polyjuice potion?"

"Yeah, could we... use that?" Hermione rest a finger on her chin,

"I mean, I've never brewed it before..."

"Well, I think you and I could if we put our heads together." Sora nodded.

"I'm not sure; we'll have to look it up in the library for the recipe."

"Then let's go, before it gets too late," Harry says.

The group traveled to the library,

"What book are we looking for?" Henry asked.

"Most Potente Potions," Hermione said. Not even a minute past and Hermione and Sora came back with the book they were looking for.

"So this potion, how does it work?" Drayden asked.

"Well, when the potion is properly brewed, it allows the drinker to transform themselves temporarily into the physical form of another," Hermione explained.

"You mean we can drink that and turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"That's right!" Sora said.

"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything!"

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion: lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too" Hermione said.

"You mean... like a hair or nail?" Henry asked. Sora and Hermione nodded.

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month?!" Drayden said.

"That's more than enough time for Malfoy to attack the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" said Harry.

"You didn't have to tell me that!" Hermione whimpered.

"Hermione if it is him, I'll bust him in the jaw before he gets the chance," Drayden promised.

"Also the recipe calls for the powdered horn of a Bicorn, and Boomslang skin. Those aren't exactly garden variety." Sora said. He raised a hand, "Luckily we got outside sources, I know a place that can sell me those ingredients."

"Then we'll all meet back at the Common Room tomorrow to give Hermione the ingredients to hide here for her and Sora to brew," Harry says, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone says.

"Shh..." The librarian hushes them.

"Shhh!" Drayden shushed back. Then he noticed Trinity's watch, "Whoa, Harry. You got Quidditch." He reminded.

Trinity, Drayden, Hermione, Ron, Henry, and Sora take their seats amongst the Gryffindor team fans.

"You'll love this sport, Trinity!" Drayden says, "It'll definitely be a new experience for you."

"Yeah! Put simply; the teams have to get the balls through the hoop," Ron explained.

"But there are these things called Bludgers that are always trying to hit the players!" Henry added.

"That seems dangerous?" Replied Trinity.

"Sure, but they've got all sorts of things for any emergency." The game begins, with Team Gryffindor going against Slytherin. Flashes of red and green fly everywhere as the teams fight for the ball.

Suddenly a golden ball with wings zipped right in front of Trinity and took off.

"That was the Snitch," Drayden told him, "And the big red ball is called the Quaffle. Now, the Chasers, there's three to a team, they pass the Quaffle back and forth amongst each other and try to, as mentioned prior, get through one of those three hoops. Each is worth ten points," Drayden explained. "Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are the Chasers for Gryffindor. Now the Keeper defends the hoops. Our Keeper is Oliver Wood, who also is our Quidditch Captain."

"Next there are the Beaters, ours are Fred and George," Sora explained, "They use those clubs to knock the Bludgers away from their respective team."

"Now the Snitch, that ball you saw earlier, can only be caught by the Seeker," Henry said, "That's Harry, he has to try to find it before the other Seeker, Malfoy. When someone catches the Snitch, the game ends, letting the victor's team receive one-hundred and fifty points."

"Must be hard," Trinity said.

"Ha, you should've seen Harry's first game, he caught the snitch with his mouth!" Henry laughed.

"Yeah after that creep Quirrel jinxed his broom," Drayden clenched his fist, "And to think I almost pounded Snape for that." He began to think back on the scene… After the match, Snape was walking alone down a corridor when he was cut off by a wall of flame then grabbed and slammed against a wall. "You sick, disgusting monster!" Drayden roared. "You almost got my cousin killed! Try that again, and I will make you pay!"

Drayden shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked up,

"What the-?!" Drayden saw something. One of the Bludgers seemed to be repeatedly going after Harry, "Guys, I think there's something wrong with that Bludger!"

"Bludgers aren't supposed to do that!" Henry said.

"Yeah, they're supposed to chase other players, not just one in particular!" Sora added.

"Looks like he's got himself ah rouge Bludger," said a voice. They look over to see Hagrid.

"A rouge Bludger?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's obviously been tampered with." They watch as Malfoy flys by, laughing at Harry as he scarcely dodges the Bludger. It isn't long before the two notice a golden blur fly by, and then chasing after it.

"I'll stop it!" Ron said whipping out his wand.

"Ron no!" Hermione stops him, "Even if you wand wasn't broken there's a chance you might hit Harry by accident!" Ron lowers his wand, sulking. They watched as Malfoy flopped onto the ground. Harry nears the snitch; he begins to reach out for it. Suddenly the Bludger slammed into Harry's outreached arm,

"Gah!" He cries. Harry shakes off the pain, giving a final push and grabbing the snitch as he crashes to the center of the field. Drayden jumps up

"Come on! Trinity, you handle the Bludger," he said, "I'll check Harry." They began to run out to the field. The Bludger continued to try and hit Harry, attempting to slam down onto his head like a hammer. It went down for another attack,

"Ha!" Trinity lunged up, striking the Bludger.

"Harry!" Drayden called, "Are you okay?!"

"My arm..." he said. The Bludger began to fly back to Harry, but once again was stopped by Trinity. Then it went back for one more blow, striking Trinity hard in the chest,

"Urk!" He held onto it, struggling to hold it down. The Ludger broke lose, rising in the air,

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione flicked her wand, the Bludger suddenly stopped spinning, before it hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Thanks, Hermione," Drayden said.

"Don't worry Harry!" Lockhart said. "I'll fix that arm." He said.

" No, not you!" Harry said.

" Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying don't you..." Drayden reached out,

"But-"

" Brackium Emendo!" Lockhart incanted. Harry's arm went limp, "Uh, yes that does tend to happen," He said, "But the point is the bones clearly aren't broken."

"Broken, There are no bones left!" Hagrid said.

"Makes it much more flexible," Lockhart stated as he bent it back completely only for it to bounce forward.

"You idiot!" Drayden shouted. Flames burst from his fist, "Flame Smash!" He first made contact with Lockhart's face; Knocking him out. Everyone gasps, staring at Drayden, "What?" He asked.

The Gryffindor team, as well as Harry's friends, beside Harry as they watched the

nurse, Madame Pomfrey, mix a medicine of some sort.

"He should have been brought straight to me; I can mend bones but regrow them..."

"But you can, right?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business." She hands him the steaming cup; he begins drinking it, before he grimaces, "Well, what did you expect - pumpkin juice?"

"I'm staying the night," Drayden said, "Hermione stop glaring at me!" He snapped. She had been doing it ever since Drayden knocked out Lockhart.

"No!" Pomfrey said, "I need all of you out, now! He's got thirty-three bones to heal!" Everyone began to leave, McGonagall stopped Drayden,

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Mr. Blaze, now."

" Fine," Drayden said. As he headed to Professor Dumbledore's office, he passed by Cedric, "Hey Cedric," He poked, "I plan on staying to ensure My cousin's recovery. Can you help Trinity get set up in the Hufflepuff Common Room if he hasn't got a way back to Daybreak Town?" Drayden asked.

"You got it." Cedric nodded as he continued walking.

Drayden approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Claws of The Dragon!" He called as his hands and feet morphed into dragon claws. He leaped onto the wall and scaled his way up to the office the way Goliath taught him. Once there He knocked on the door.

Meanwhile...

"I better go with you back to the Gryffindor Common Room Henry," Sora said.

"Right, come on." Henry led Sora back to the common room. Trinity watched them leave, staying behind. A man approached him,

"Trinity," Cedric said once he spotted him. Trinity looked at him, "I was told to allow you in the Hufflepuff Common Room... if you can't get back home?" Trinity shook his head,

"That's fine, I do have a way back, " he held out a pouch, "Sora gave me these while back. Cedric nodded,

"If you insist, but you'll need a fireplace to use that, we got one in the Common Room."

"Alright." Cedric led him to the Hufflepuff Common room, which was in the dungeon next to the school kitchen. Cedric let him in,

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room!" The room was filled with plants, beautiful furniture, with a yellow theme. It filled Trinity with a warm feeling.

"It's nice," he said. Cedric pointed to the fireplace,

"Well, there ya go. And just remember; To get in, tap the barrel in the rhythm of our house founder, Helga Hufflepuff," Cedric reminded, "And even though you're just a visitor, you're still a Hufflepuff so don't feel shy about coming to stay." He assured.

"Maybe next time," Trinity said, "I just have things to do tonight."

"Very well. See you later!" Trinity gave a nod; he raised his hand,

"Daybreak Town!" He was engulfed in flames, standing now in Daybreak Town's, Moogle Tavern. He dusted himself off before leaving. It was dark out, but he enjoyed the night walks. He continued walking to his home.

"Grr..." Han popped his head out. Trinity stopped; he could feel a cold stare on him. He turned around,

"Hey." It was Frost.

"..."

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said. She moved closer to him, "I have something to say… about Drayden. I know you've been hanging out with him." Trinity raised a brow at her, "Look, he's told you about Demona right?" Trinity nodded, "Right. Well, you see, she's up to something. I encountered her multiple times here for the past couple of days. And she's dangerous, Green. Even Drayden struggles to deal with her, so I want you to keep this on you-" she hands him an orange feather, it feels warm and comforting in his palm. "This is a phoenix feather," she explained, "When rested in the hand of a recently deceased, it has a small chance of resurrecting them. Use it if Drayden falls to her."

"Why would you care about him? I thought you wanted him dead?"

"Yes, by my hands. I have to slay him to move up in ranks amongst my clan. I won't let Demona or Magma beat me to it!" She turned and began running, disappearing into the darkness, "You keep that a secret!" Trinity was left alone.

Back at Hogwarts…

Drayden made it up to the office door and opened it.

"Sorry Professor, I forgot the password and had to climb," Drayden said as his hands and feet morphed back, "And it didn't cross my mind to ask Professor McGonagall." He looked around, realizing he couldn't see the professor. He looked over to see a phoenix bird resting on its stand, "Hey Fawkes." He said stroking the Phoenix. Due to his power over the Fire Element, Drayden could converse fluently with any creature who was tied to the element.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Here," said the old voice. Drayden turned to see him pacing around an artifact of some sort.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes... Drayden... I saw what happened at the Quidditch game..." Dumbledore rested by his desk, "You, assaulted a professor."

"But you saw what he did to Harry-"

"Yes, and it was only an accident. You struck him so hard, he too is known in the Medical room."

"Sir, I know why you hired him," Drayden said, "You did it simply to expose him for the fake that he is. And you know how I get when someone threatens my family, Voldemort took everything from me." Drayden said, "And after he took Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and Mom, I'm don't want that taken from me ever again. You've seen my Boggart, and with Dad out on your orders I have to be the one who keeps Harry and Henry safe."

"That does not excuse the countless of times you have behaved very violently or outrageously. Drayden, I have warned you many times that if you couldn't control your temper, I would have to expel you." Drayden's eyes widened.

"Sir, you wouldn't..."

"I can not allow such reckless behavior to interrupt the peace here at Hogwarts. There are already enough problems going around as is."

"Please! Give me another chance! I can't let Henry and Harry alone here!"

"They are fine here. I had already pushed the limit with allowing Trinity here, and although he has been kind and courteous to the others, I can't say you're behavior is acceptable whatsoever. You attack teachers, leave in the middle of class, and destroy valuable property here."

"In my defense that last one I did to help take down a troll," Drayden said, "And that was done because as a dragon, I'm supposed to protect the Magical you know that, so how can you blame me for that?" Drayden said.

"I am not referring to the incident with the troll. The damage done with the troll was no one's fault. I am talking about when you destroyed one of the gargoyle statues in the dungeon hallway after arguing with Malfoy." Drayden said nothing, looking down at his feet, "Furthermore, given your dragon abilities, if you were to take the duties so highly, you would do better actually to take into consideration with your own life. Even you have your limits, and you and I both know you are still mortal, even in your dragon form. You are a child and only a child by my standards."

"I'm sorry professor…" Dumbledore studied him for a moment. Troubled thoughts ran through his mind, and he knew Drayden was always suffering a lot. He sighed,

"I will allow you one more chance, Drayden. But I do not want any more of this needless violence towards school property, teachers, or students, do you understand?" He raised his voice to get Drayden's attention. Drayden jumped,

"Y-Yes, sir!" He nodded. Something rang through Drayden's ears.

"Professor something's wrong; I feel something!" Dumbledore took a breath,

"Where?"

Drayden and Dumbledore walked down the corridors, finally reaching a corner.

"Here!" Drayden said. He spotted a figure in the distance, "Colin!" He shouted as he ran to him, "Colin? Colin, are you alright, Colin?" Colin wouldn't move. "Petrified." He said. He looked back to Dumbledore.

"We must get him to the Nurse at once!" Dumbledore said. That's when Professor McGonagall appeared to check out the commotion.

"Oh my..." she stared. The two lifted Colin, and the three headed to the nurse. Once they arrived, Promfrey ran over to them,

"What happened?!" She asked.

"I felt something while talking to Professor Dumbledore, and we found him like this," Drayden explained.

"What does the mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked as they sat him down into the bed for Madame Pomfrey to tend to. Dumbledore stared for a moment,

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this..." he picks up Colin's camera, "He would be dead."

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"The camera!" Drayden pointed, "Maybe he got a picture?" Dumbledore began to pry open the camera, only for smoke to rush out.

"Just as I thought." Dumbledore shook his head, "Come, Minerva, we need to tell the others now." He looked at Drayden, "You best return home as well Mr. Blaze." He told him. The two began walking off. Drayden looked back down at Colin, who remained unmoving.

"Psst… Drayden!" He heard a voice whisper. Drayden turned around to see Harry lying in his bed. He walked over,

"Harry, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing alright. Most of my bones have already grown back, should be able to move now," he said.

"That's good..."

"So there was an attack?" Asked Harry, looking over at Colin. Drayden swallowed,

"Y-yeah. He was found in the hallway like that," The two said nothing, "Something is very wrong Harry. The heartless are still here and now this."

"What did Dumbledore want to you for?"

"He... was upset. I punched Lockhart." Harry sighed,

"Drayden-"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have. But Harry, look at what he did to you!"

"Yeah, he messed me up pretty badly I suppose. But Drayden, you know what Dumbledore said..."

"I know... he says I've only got one more chance. After that, that's it."

"You've got to control yourself Drayden; you can't keep going out of your way to protect me."

"Harry, you, Henry, and Sora are all I have. I don't want that gone," Drayden said, "And I don't even know what my dad's doing. Anyway, it's just Lockhart, don't tell me you actually appreciate what he does to you!"

"Believe me Drayden; I don't." The two stayed silent for a moment,

"Well, I think I need to head off to bed," Drayden said, "Sora and I need to go buy the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. I'll be heading to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Alright then, good night Drayden."

"Night, Harry." As Drayden left the Medical room, he drew his keyblade as he headed for the Common Room, "Keep an eye out..." he whispered to himself.

He soon approached the Common Room, but the Fat Lady was gone,

"Cute!" Drayden shouted in an agitated tone, "Good thing I have my own password, Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He said as he teleported into the Common Room. Rather than ascend to the dorm, he sat on the couch in front of the fire, "I know Hermione won't be too happy to see me." He said, "I just wish she would see that this time I acted out of defense for my cousin, granted she knows I don't like him but..." He stopped as he remembered the presence he felt earlier. "Whatever you are, I won't let you touch my friend." He said.

The next day...

The group hides out in a girls bathroom. They stood around as they watched Sora and Hermione mess with a bubbling cauldron.

"Again? You mean it's been opened before?" Hermione looked at Drayden.

"Of course! Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it," He replied.

"That is very likely..." Sora began, "We'll find out eventually."

"So why are we in here? We're definitely going to get caught!" Ron said.

"No we won't, no one ever comes in here."

"Why's that?" Henry asked.

"Because of Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Ron asked. A ghost of a girl with pigtails, glasses, wearing a Hogwarts uniform, appeared from the stall on the farthest end without Ron's notice.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked. The ghost girl begins screaming as she flys towards Ron's face, stopping just before making contact.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle?" She begins sobbing before diving head first into a toilet nearby. Drayden, Henry, and Sora lifted up some scorecards.

"She's... a bit sensitive," Hermione said.

"So how's that potion coming along Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's still got a lot of brewing to go through. I'll check on it daily, and tell you when it's done."

"I'll help too!" Sora said, "In case Heartless show up here."

"Alright, come on; classes are about to start!" Henry said.

Later that day,

"Welcome!" Lockhart called as he walked around on a stage in the Great Hall, "Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."

"Dang guess I didn't do a good enough job knocking him out!" Drayden said. Getting a lot of glares from the girls, "You girls can glare all you want, but nothing can make me apologize for what I did," he said, "And I don't regret doing it."

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap," Said a young man next to Harry, he took out his hand, "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns," Justin grins. They look up to see Snape joining Lockhart on the stage.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" Lockhart said, "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration," He added. "Now I don't want any of you youngsters, to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him," He said throwing his cape into the crowd.

"Snape, don't hold back!" Drayden said. As Trinity showed up, "Hey Trin, You haven't missed a thing, sorry I couldn't get you home for a while," He added. "Was Cedric able to help you?" Trinity gave a nod, "That's good, I haven't spoken to him much, but he seems like a good guy!"

"What's going on here?" Trinity asked.

"Oh, this is the new dueling club that Lughart started," Drayden scoffed, "We're about to see him and Snape fight." The two professors then began, Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn,

walk ten paces, then... spin... wands poised like swords.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course," Lockhart explained.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry said.

"One-two-three-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape flicks his wand, a light shoots out and pushes Lockhart off his and into the wall behind him. Students gasp at the impact.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asks.

"Who cares," Said Harry, Drayden, and Ron. Lockhart rises up, unsteadily,

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." He stutters. Hermione reaches up to give him his wand back, "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you-"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape interrupts.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair..."

"Oh yeah! Trinity!" Drayden jumped, turning towards him, "You haven't actually been able to use your wand in combat yet, have you? Want to give it a try?"

"I suppose I can," Trinity replied.

"Ah yes!" Lockhart said, noticing the two, "How about you too come up here!"

"Sure..." Drayden said. He and Trinity stood up on the stage. Snape stood by Trinity,

"I understand that you haven't used the disarming charm?" He asked him, "What you'll need to do, cast, 'Expelliarmus.' Ex-pelli-armus" Snape repeated, aim for his weapon."

"I'll let you test it out!" Drayden waved, "Wand mode!" His keyblade turned into a wand, "I got my own."

"Alright, the disarming charm, Expelliarmus!" Lockhart began, "Used to disarm any weapons on an opponent. Now, ready?" Trinity and Drayden bowed to each other, holding up their wands, "Begin!" Trinity gave a deep breath; he brought back his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He flicked it at Drayden, a spark shot out, knocking Drayden's wand out of his hand, but returned shortly after.

"Yes! That's very good!" Lockhart says, "Thank you two; you may now join back with the others." Trinity and Drayden jumped down, rejoining their friends. "Now um... how about Mr. Potter and Weasley?"

"Normally it would be effective against regular wizards, but our keyblades are bound to our hands," Drayden explained.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells," Snape said, "We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps." The two eyed each other, both with hate in their eyes — the two step up onto the stage.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart called.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish." They turn, walk ten paces, then whirl, wands poised.

"When I count to three," Lockhart begins, "Cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two-"

Malfoy fires early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light. He jumps up, points his wand,

"Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hits Malfoy in the stomach. He falls to one knee, gasping.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yells.

"Fat chance of that happening," Drayden said. Malfoy got up,

"Serpentsortia!" He shouted, a cobra shot from his wand.

Everyone but Snape, who gave only an amused look, gasped. The cobra slid towards Harry,

"Harry!" Drayden withdrew his keyblade.

"Don't move," Snape stopped him, "I'll handle it," he pulled out his wand.

"Allow me!" Lockhart stepped in; he flicked his wand; he hits the snake with a spell. It flys up in the air, hissing in rage, and begins to slither straight towards Justin Finch! Students around them scream. But Harry remains oddly calm. He approaches the snake and starts speaking in a different tongue of some kind. The snake looks at him, before turning back to Justin. Harry yells at it, the snake stops for another second, before slumping to the floor. Harry grins at the snake and offers a hand to Justin.

"What are you playing at?" Justin says as he backs away. Harry eyes everyone around him, Malfoy is shocked, Seamus and Neville are in fear. A girl with red hair runs out of the room. Snape approaches the snake, waving his wand as it turns into a puff of smoke. He looks at Harry, with a look of fear and curiosity.

"Come on. Move. Now." Ron says as he takes Harry's arm. They leave the room. Drayden and the others follow them,

"Whoa, guys chill! What's wrong?" Drayden asked, "You act like Harry did something wrong."

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked, "Do you know what that was?!"

"What? I told the snake to not attack him!" Harry said.

"You did?" Ron asked, "It sounded like you were egging it on or so,"

"Huh?"

"You were speaking in a different language," Henry said. Harry's eyes widened,

"But I... I couldn't have."

"You were speaking in the snake's language! That's why it was understanding you," Hermione said, "You're a parcelmouth!"

"That's impossible," Drayden said, "Harry can't be Parcelmouths are genetic we are in no way related to any Parcelmouths. Uncle James and Mom couldn't do it," Drayden said, "and Aunt Lily didn't have the family background for such a skill." Everyone looked at him. "What? So I pay attention to my family! Get over it."

"Can't others do that?" Harry asked

"No, they can't," Hermione said, "It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is Bad." They entered the Gryffindor common room, "Harry, hear me out. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was also a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"So now everyone will think he's a descendant of his or something?" Sora asked.

"That's right."

"But... I'm not. I... can't be." Harry said.

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be..."

"I told you before," Drayden said, "I checked our family tree, neither Slytherin, Herpo the Foul or Isolt Sayre are related to us. I still have the Potter Family tapestry that Mom, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily willed to me in my room back in Daybreak Town, it dates back to even the founders time, and Slytherin isn't in the tree." Everyone looks at each other in silence, not knowing what else to say.

Later that night...

Harry, Ron, Drayden, Henry, and Hermione are sitting in the library, studying. Harry looks up, with a grim expression. Hermione and Ron looked at him, giving a weak smile. Harry lets out a sigh, before collecting his things and leaving the room. Henry only watches.

"I wish I could help him..." He sighs.

"It's okay Henry; you know no one will believe he's actually evil," Hermione whispers.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Let's be honest though, what if he really is related to... the 'heir,'" Ron asked.

"He isn't though! Drayden checked-"

"And if he's wrong?"

"Harry wouldn't be the one accessing the Chamber."

"No, but no one else knows that."

"Look, we won't know until the polyjuice potion is done and we can finally get the answers," Hermione says, "We'll just have to help Harry get through this until then." The four nod.

"I'll be back," Drayden said as he stood up, "Need to go to the bathroom." He stepped out into the hallway, walking towards the men's restroom. That's when he felt it again. The dark feeling that filled him with fear. He followed the presence, only to have Ginny push past him in a hurry, "Ginny what...?!" He stopped something about her magic didn't feel right. "...What?" He wondered. He only watched though as she continued moving down the hall, without saying a word or so much as glancing back at him.

Later that night back at home.

Drayden and Sora sat in his bedroom, watching his television.

"So..." Sora said.

"So?"

"What do you think about Harry's new ability?"

"I'm... not sure," Drayden replied.

"I personally am not concerned about that," Drayden said, "I'm more concerned about the aura Ginny was letting off, it wasn't her's… There is something about that aura though I know I felt it before," Drayden added. He looked back up at Sora, "Do you ever take off that scarf?" Drayden asked.

"Why would I?" Sora asked.

"It's just... It's starting to smell."

"Hmph! Maybe I like it" Sora said.

"Come on Sora it's not like the summon power will wash out," Drayden said, "Actually now that I think of it; When was the last time you had a bath yourself?" He asked, summoning his wand.

"Um well, you see heh, I've been so behind with all the mysteries at Hogwarts I-" Sora begins taking off, running out of the room.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Drayden shouted pointing his wand at the dog. As his spell hit Sora, he froze in place, "Sorry boy; it had to be done. I'll hit you with the counter curse after your clean," He said. "I'll thank Hermione for helping me perfect that spell tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5: Bathroom Ghost

The next day, Drayden, Sora, and Trinity go to look for Henry. They find him studying in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey bro," Drayden said, rubbing Henry's hair.

"Hey Drayden, Sora, Trinity!" He smiled, "What's up?"

"We were wondering if you noticed anything weird about Ginny, Ron's sister?" Sora asked.

"Ginny? I've seen her around but, she doesn't seem like a talkative person. Why?"

"I've noticed something was off with her magic aura, I'm just curious," Explained Drayden.

"Maybe you should ask Ron? I don't know where he's at at the moment…"

"We'll ask Ron then."

"Alright, well you go ahead, I've got some assignments to do," Henry said.

"Alright, later Henry," Sora said.

"Later!" The group begins leaving. As they walk down the hallway,

"Oh!" Sora begins, "You two keep going, I've gotta make sure the potion is going fine while we're here!" He says as he walks into the girl's bathroom.

"Guess that leaves just us two," Drayden said to Trinity, "I'll be able to find Ron in no time though!" He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He found Ron's signature in just a matter of seconds, "Found him." The two head for the courtyard to find Ron readying a textbook. "Hey, Ron," Drayden said, "How you been?"

"Hey, Drayden, Trinity" He waved.

"Hey Ron, have you talked to Ginny lately?" Drayden asked.

"Her? Um... no? Why?"

"I... her magic aura has been off for a while now. I just wanted to see if she was doing alright."

"Last I checked, yeah. But I don't ever talk to her except in the Great Hall during meals. Did you all hear though?" Drayden and Trinity exchange glances,

"Hear what?" Asked Drayden.

"There was another attack last night!"

"Another one?"

"Yeah, Justin, the one from Hufflepuff and Nick both are found unconscious and paralyzed!"

"That can happen to a ghost?" Trinity asked.

"Wow!" Drayden said, "I didn't even know Nick was Muggle-born," Drayden added.

"Yeah, Harry found them last night while he was wandering around," Ron told them.

"Dang, alright well we're going to try and find Ginny then," Drayden said.

"Okay... take care," Ron said as he waved them off. Trinity and Drayden. They stepped out into the hallway,

"Do you think you can find her?" Trinity asked Drayden. Drayden closed his eyes, searching for Ginny.

"No, I can't see her."

"That's fine; we'll just have to search around then."

"Let's try the common room first-" Drayden began walking, that's when a small group of heartless approached them. They readied their keyblades.

"Alright freaks," Drayden said, "Now it ends!" He ignited his keyblade.

A group of Soldier heartless jumped at Drayden.

"Hrra!" Drayden swung his blade, hitting them aside as if they were nothing. An archer raised its bow, aiming at Drayden.

"Got ya," Trinity smacked the heartless before it could fire. He gave it another powerful jab, finishing it off. Drayden ducked as a Dual Blade heartless swung at him.

"Dragon up!" Drayden shouted morphing. He dowsed his blade with stronger fire and striking more Heartless. A Wizard heartless waved its staff, ice shards formed around it. It aimed its staff at Drayden, hitting him with the shards.

"Ack-!" Drayden fell back. Trinity dashed forward; the wizard sent the shards after him. Trinity swung, hitting the shards away, he rolls down under one, before jumping up in the air and smashing down on the Wizard.

"That was a new one," Drayden said, "Who comes up with these guys?"

"I've seen them before," Trinity said, "Trust me, there are ones way stronger than them."

"Can't be all that tough; these guys are practically nothing!" They continued walking down the hall, finally reaching the courtyard. They looked around. Several students were sitting around, talking and studying with each other. But no sight of Ginny, or any Weasley in fact.

"Maybe we should try the Dungeon?" Trinity suggested.

"Worth a shot." Drayden nodded. They began walking to the stairs, "Wait, I just remembered." Drayden said, leading Trinity to one of Fred and George's shops. "Fred, who has the map?" Drayden asked, "I need to barrow it."

"Got it right here," Fred said, he pulled out a rolled up map from his bag. He handed it to Drayden. Drayden opened it up,

"This map shows where people are by name," Drayden explained to Trinity, "We should be able to... there!" He pointed to a pair of footprints walking about in the East Corridor. The feet were labeled; Ginny W. Drayden rolled the map back up, "Thanks, Fred!"

"Anytime man." He replied.

The two began running off to catch up to Ginny. They soon found her sitting on a bench in the hallway, reading.

"Hey, Ginny," Drayden said. She looked up at them,

"Hi?" She said. Her face was hard to read,

"How've you been?"

"Fine...? What about you um..."

"Drayden. And I'm doing fine..." He turned to Trinity, "How do we find out what she's hiding?" He whispered to him.

"Do you feel anything strange about her now?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I can sense it coming from her pocket," He turned back to Ginny, "Ginny, what's in your pocket?" Drayden asked. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"What?" She said.

"What's in your pocket?"

"It's none of your business." She said coldly.

"Ginny we need to-"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she began to run off. Drayden used his Phoenix Gate Spell and warped in front of her.

"Ginny as a dragon it's my job to keep everyone in the magical world safe, Ginny what if whatever is in your pocket is causing this?" Drayden asked. "Just think about it, okay?" She said nothing, and she walked off down the hall. Drayden looked at her, with a pinch of hurt.

"Don't worry," Trinity rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we'll find out eventually if it is important."

"Yeah, I just hope it won't be too late," Drayden said.

Before taking off for the night though, "Hey Trinity, wanna ride back with me, or are you going to use the Floo Powder?" He asked as he made something in a mug.

"I can tag along," Trinity replied, "and save on the powder."

"Great hang on for a second." Drayden walked into the Common Room to find Hermione reading as she normally did. Drayden knew she was still mad at him, but he wanted to try, "Burning the midnight oil, Hermione?" He asked approaching only to get a glare. "Hermione, I came to bring you something to snack on while you studied." He said setting the mug down next to her. "It's a hot chocolate mug cake," He explained, "And yes this is an attempt to make peace." She sighed,

"You know I'm already over it," She told him.

"Oh," Drayden said, taken back. Trinity laughed,

"That's just how she's always looking at you," he said. She smiled,

"A little, thanks anyways though." She said.

"Just Hermione, remember to get some sleep," Drayden said as he teleported them out of there.

"Well, Christmas is almost here any plans, Trinity?" Drayden asked. "Yeah, The Gups are having a Secret Santa sort of thing we're doing," Trinity said, "What about you?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Drayden said, "We still need to get information out of Malfoy. Even if Malfoy isn't the perp, He might have some useful information."

"Right, I'll be there for that too," Trinity.

"It'll be ready in just another week," Drayden said, "And I think Hermione said Malfoy is staying over there for the holiday."

"He is." Sora said, walking in from the kitchen, Showing them a list of people staying for the holidays, "Henry went around and made this list for our convenience."

"That works perfectly!" Drayden said.

"It sure does!"

"Alright, until then, let's just try and stay out of trouble. Won't be any help if we can't be there when the potion is finally done," Trinity said. The group nodded.

That night Drayden was headed into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate, "Broadway?" He asked when he saw his Rookery Brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a late night snack," he said.

"I was gonna make some Hot Chocolate, but I can whip something up," Drayden said, going to the stove.

"That'd be great!" Broadway clapped, "I'm wanting some protein!"

"How about my beef and pork chow mein?" Drayden asked, "I know it's your fave."

"That sounds perfect!" Drayden nodded,

"Coming right up then!" Drayden began setting up the preparations and started cooking the stew for Broadway.

Broadway watched Drayden as he cooked.

"Drayden?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No?"

"Drayden..."

"I... It's about Henry."

"Oh dear, is he not doing well in school?"

"No," Drayden said, "It's just, ever since school started, he's been wanting to focus on it more instead of hanging out with Sora and I and fighting heartless. I just... I'm afraid he might be growing away from me too... and Dumbledore said I only have one more chance before he expels me from the school entirely." Broadway hugged him,

"Don't worry Drayden," he said, "You know Hogwarts means a lot to your brother! And you all still talk, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then don't worry, nothing will ever separate you two. And, I'm certain you'll find a way to avoid getting kicked out!"

"It's... hard. Especially because they have Gilderoy Lockhart there now."

"Maybe you could ask your friend for advice. He seems pretty quiet and rather nice. Least Bronx seems to think so!"

"Thanks, Bro," Drayden said. "I made enough for you to share with Angela," Drayden said, passing him the plate. He then whipped up some hot chocolate with whipped cream, then topped it off with some cinnamon, which is exactly how both he and Henry like it."

"Thanks, Drayden!" Broadway took the two bowls back elsewhere. Drayden smiled, standing in the kitchen, thinking on Broadway's words. After which he made another cup of hot chocolate. He used his Phoenix Gate Spell to teleport it to Henry.

Meanwhile…

Trinity opened the door to his home; he stepped inside; laying his backpack on the ground for Han to jump out. Han climbs out, panting at him before his hair stands up and he begins growling at a corner. Trinity looked over to see a figure, covered in darkness.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Where are my manners," Said the voice of a woman. Trinity quickly flipped the lights on, to see a blue female gargoyle. "I am Demona," She said, "And you would do well to control that mutt."

"I've heard of you..."

"I'm sure you have... Hanging out with that Drayden boy?" She asked, mockingly.

"What do you want?"

"It's simple, your meddling into affairs that don't concern you!" She said, "And associating with that dragon is endangering your life."

"That's what you told him... what did you mean by that?" She leaned down to his level, with a look of amusement,

"You really don't understand?" She asked, "You are not meant to be in that world. That world is not for your kind to wander freely about!"

"And why not?"

"You've seen what's happening there. The school is facing great peril, one that you best to stay away from."

"Do you know what it is?" Trinity raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to be involved, would you?" Demona laughed,

"Ha! Smart one aren't you? I am well aware of what is happening there, and I may be searching for a way to control it for myself." Trinity summoned his keyblade, Han jumped up onto his hat.

"Drayden said you were bad news. If you're attacking the students at Hogwarts, I am entitled to stop you."

"Are you? Ha!" Demona began cackling, "Cute. Do you want to fight? Well, I have been in need of some exercise…" She grinned, "Then let me take care of you!"

Demona unhooked a bazooka from her shoulder and fired.

"Protect!" Trinity raised his keyblade. The rocket sent Trinity flying through the wall behind him.

"That'll teach you to meddle in affairs that don't concern you, boy!" She shouted. He lied out on the sidewalk, not moving.

"Hmph," She said, "Figured he would've been a bit tougher." She put the bazooka back in her back. That's when she noticed Trinity moving again, "Huh?!" He slowly got up, looking up,

"Ah man," he said, "That's going to cost a bit to repair that wall..." he readied his keyblade.

"Hragh!" Demona came flying at him. Right before she could grab him, he stepped to the side, keyblade raised,

"Glacial Sword!" He slammed down on her back. She fell to the ground,

"Ack!" She quickly pushed herself off the ground and jumped back. "Maybe a more direct attack will work!" She flexed her claws, swiping at Trinity.

"This speed!" He gasped. He was unable to get in a hit in as he dodged the flurry of swipes.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you?" Demona taunted. She raised her hand back, then lunging at Trinity. He managed to parry the attack, but her blow was harder than expected. He fell back, "Now's my chance!" Demona yelled. She jabbed at him, striking him in the chest multiple times, "Hahaha!"

"Hngh! Trinity fell on the ground. She's good! No wander Drayden wanted me to be afraid of her.

"Giving up already? I don't think so!" Demona lunged at him, swiping at his face. Trinity quickly rolled backward, pushing himself back up on his feet. He lunged up above her,

"I got you!" He slammed his keyblade downward at her, but she caught him,

"Do you?" She grinned. She grabbed they keyblade and spun Trinity with it. He couldn't get it out of her grasp. She laughed as she held him below her, "You think you could get me with an aerial attack? Totally predictable!" Trinity looked up at her,

"Actually, I intended for you to catch me."

"Huh?" She blinked. A spark shoots from his keyblade as it sat, pointed at her from how she held it.

"I wouldn't be able to get a direct hit on you from your ability to move around so quickly. So I had to have you held in place for a just a second to hit you." He lowered his cap, "It's over! Now!" Trinity yelled, "Spark Break!" A blast of electricity breaks from the keyblade,

"You-" She was cut off as the electricity zapped her. She flew back from the impact, "Gah! I-Impossible!" she gasped. She stared at Trinity with a murderous gaze, "You're smarter than you look!" Demona said, "But answer me this boy," She stood up, "In the long run, what will your meddling mean?" she asked as she climbed up the side of the building, before gliding off into the night.

Trinity watched as she left, sighing with relief. He looked down over at Han,

"You okay boy?" He asked.

"Bark!" He said. Trinity sighed, looking at his house. A giant hole stood in the center of the wall. Then he jumped as he remembered,

"Oh!" He quickly swapped his keyblade for his wand, "Good thing I've been paying attention to Hermione's lectures!" He raised his wand, "I've got to make sure I've got this right… R... Reparo!" He swished his wand. The pieces of the wall started to form back, collecting from the scattered debris to fix itself. Soon enough, the hole was indeed gone. "Well, that should save us from having to spend so much munny! C'mon let's get to sleep." He said as he headed back inside.

The next morning, Drayden had teleported everyone back to Hogwarts for the Christmas celebration. They entered the Great Hall, where several students sat talking. They spotted Henry over near the Gryffindor table with Ron. Sora and Trinity walked over to join them, but Drayden stopped when he heard Harry's name. He looked over to see a Hufflepuff boy, Ernie Macmillan, whispering to another Hufflepuff,

"Justin's been on edge lately. It seems like Potter, to him, is the new, He Who Should Not Be Named." Drayden gritted his teeth,

"Ernie, stop harassing my cousin! He is not the Heir of Slytherin!" Drayden snapped. He "Drayden, just ignore them." Drayden turned to see Harry and Hermione walking in. Harry gave Ernie an irritated glance.

"No-"

"It's alright. Let them think what they want."

"We'll show them the truth soon enough," Hermione said as she kept walking. As they walked past Ernie, Drayden gave a growl. Ernie said nothing but kept their eyes to the ground.

"Guys you know how intolerant of false accusations I am!" He said shooting a flame from his fist at a nearby torch. He shook his head, sighing, "How's the potion, Hermione?" Drayden asked.

"It's almost done. Sora and I have to make just a few more mixes in it. We're all going to meet there later this afternoon and begin our plan."

"Great! I can't wait!" Henry cheered.

"It's taken a long time," Sora said, "Hope it works!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Harry.

"Okay, so any ingredients we need?" Drayden asked.

"Yes, you see the option works by being mixed with a person's DNA, meaning we're going to need a piece of Draco's friends for the potion to work."

"What? I'm not going to drink anything with Goyle's toenail in it!" Ron said.  
"Yuck, hair would work right?" Asked Drayden.

"Of course."

"How are we going to get their hair though?" Harry asked.

"With these," Hermione pulled out a small tray of cupcakes, "Unfortunately I only had enough for four because I didn't want to make a whole tray and keep it away from the ones who helped me make them in the kitchen."

"So how are we going to decide who's going to stay behind?" Henry asked.

"I'll stay behind," Drayden said, "If I'm near that bigot, I'd instantly set his clothes on fire."

"I'm going to stay out of this one as well," Sora said, "Human and dog DNA don't exactly match up well with the potion..."

"Then there's enough for the rest of us then!" Henry said.

"That still leaves you, Hermione," Sora added.

"I've already got mine," she holds up a vial with her hair, "I got Millicent Bulstrode's hair, she's in Slytherin as well."

"Then that leaves me, Ron, Henry, and Trinity," Harry said.

"Who are you going to be?" Ron asked Trinity.

"I suppose... Theodore?" He replied.

"Okay, Nott, and Bulstrode are gone for now so Trinity and Hermione, tell everyone that you decided to spend one more day then head home in tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. Trinity wandered the halls, searching for Theodore. He found him on the lower floor of the west tower. He walked past Trinity, uninterested. Trinity looked at the cupcake,

"I'll never be able to get him to eat it..." he shrugged, putting it away. He silently walked up to Theodore, snapping off a hair quickly.

"Ah!" Theodore turned around, "What did you do that for?!"

"You had a bug."

"Just leave me alone!" He stomped off. Once he was gone, Trinity let out a sigh, holding up the hair strand.

"Seems my precision hasn't completely left me yet," He began to put the hair into the vial.

Later that night...

The group sat around the cauldron, all with vials of hair. Trinity, Harry, Henry, Ron, and Hermione stood with Slytherin robes.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Hermione.

"Ready," they all say.

"I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron asks.

"We need to separate it into five glasses and then add the hair," Sora explained. They all nodded and began doing as so.

"Ugh, Essence of Crabbe," Ron spat.

"Moody says it tests like Goblin Piss," Drayden said, earning a look of astonishment from Ron, "What? He helped with my dragon training taught me how to fight dark wizards, my Dragon Master, Ernest Drake, wasn't so well versed in that field, so he asked Moody to tutor me."

"Let's just drink this and get it over with!" Harry said. The five of them took a deep breath for a moment before they all began chugging down their drinks.

"I think I'm going to be sick...!" Ron begins to run off into a stall. Harry looks sick as well, stepping over to a sink in front of a mirror. Hermione pauses before her eyes widened and she runs off into a stall as well. Trinity leans over to the sink next to him, his whole head feeling nauseous. His lungs feel like they're about to blow, with throat tightening and swelling for something... but nothing comes out.

"Oh boy, coming back!" Henry said running to stall too.

"Mm-Mm good stuff!" Drayden said mockingly

"Hear it's even better a second time," Sora added as the two high fived.

They watched as Harry began to become... heavier, he became a splitting image of Goyle! Trinity slowly started turning into a different form as well. Harry and Trinity look at each other, no longer recognizable. Ron emerges from the stall, now heavier with darker hair.

Henry came out too, as Blaise.

"Nothing like a good, delicious smoothie to give you a nice healthy appearance," Drayden continued.

"Yeah, you boys are glowing with health," Sora added.

Henry starred daggers at his brother.

"Oh relax, it's just a joke!" Drayden said, patting his brother on the back. Henry said nothing to him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said surprised.

"Lower." Harry reminded him. Ron began adjusting his voice,

"Bloody hell?"

"Now dumb it down."

"Bludy hell?"

"Excellent!"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't think I'm going! You need to go on without me!" She called from the stall.

"Guys just go," Said Drayden, "You have exactly an hour before you change back."

"Right, let's go!" Harry nodded. The group begins to head out. After they leave, Drayden and Sora head over to Hermione's stall,

"Hermione are you alright?" Drayden asked. Sora gave a curious sniff,

"Why do I smell Cat?"

Drayden and Sora reach for the door, that's when a face pokes out through the door

"Oh wait till you see!" Myrtle said, "It's awful!" They hear a click from the door's lock, as it swings open slowly. Revealing a feline Hermione.

"Holy...!" Drayden gasped, "Okay I've seen Elisa's brother, and yet this surprises me!"

"I knew the Potion wasn't meant for animal transformations, but I didn't think the results would be that bad," Sora added.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing!" Drayden said, "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He incanted as the three of them teleported to the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey, We need your help!"

Pomfrey looks up from where she is, her eyes widened when she sees Hermione,

"Oh my... what happened?!" She began looking at her, "Were you... using a polyjuice potion?! What on earth were you using that for?" She asked them, extremely upset.

"I just wanted to see if I could make it..." Hermione lied.

"Hm... well you'll be fine, though the effects do take time to wear off... Approximately two to three weeks?"

"Great..."

"Well, you're going to just have to stay in here till it wears off! Though I do commend your skill to be able to make such an intricate potion, you were in no position to attempt it outside of class!"

Meanwhile...

"Oi, what you five doing down here?!" Percy demanded when he saw the four boys disguised as Slytherins.

"What are...?" Ron began, Harry gave a light kick to his foot,"...I mean, what are you doing down here?" He said after deepening his voice.

"I happen to be a School Prefect," Percy stated, "You four, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. Now, what are your names again?"

" Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Blaise there you are!" Came Malfoy's voice, "Why are you all down here? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" He said. He looked up at Goyle, "Why are you wearing glasses?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um, Reading," Harry said, taking them off.

"Reading?" Malfoy inquired, "I didn't know you could read!" Then he turns to Percy, noticing him, "What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect!" Malfoy turns away,

"Come on boys, Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handedly!" Percy begins to frown as Draco sneers, walking off with the four of them.

They all go inside the Slytherin Common Room, exchanging glances. "Listen to this...!" Malfoy says as he grabs a copy of The Daily Prophet. "'Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car, 'Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,' said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts, 'He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws, and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately!'" Draco grins, looking at Harry and Ron, "You couldn't even tell that the Weasley's were purebloods by the way they act! Embarrassment to the wizarding world, all of them!" Ron gives a low growl. Harry elbows him, Draco's eyes widened, "What's up with you, Crabbe?"

"Stomachache," Ron replies.

"Well go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the arse for me! The Daily Prophet hasn't even been reporting the attacks from the monsters here yet... I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place!"

"You're wrong!" Harry yells back.

"What? Did you say I was wrong?" Malfoy raises an eyebrow, "You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Henry looks at Harry, worried. Harry takes a breath,

"Harry Potter?" Malfoy stares at him, before bellowing with laughter,

"Good one, Goyle! You're absolutely right! Saint Potter! He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that Mudblood Granger... and his cousin! That blasted Drayden is even worse! Running around like he owns the place... I heard he'll be getting expelled pretty soon! Let's hope, right?"

"Sure..." Henry replies.

"But I think it's amusing, people thinking Potter is the Heir to Slytherin, ha!"

"Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" Harry asks.

"You know I haven't, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you? But my Father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it- only that they were expelled- but I know this; the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died!" Malfoy's face grimaces, "So it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Granger!" Ron raises his fist, but Harry stops him. Malfoy looks at the two of them with disbelief,

"What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... odd?" Draco says. He looks at Trinity and Henry as well, "You two have been pretty quiet as well, you're usually much more talkative."

"...!" Ron stares at Harry's scar. His own hair turning red, the potion was wearing off! They all quickly take off, running.

"Where are you all going?!" Malfoy calls after them.

Drayden and Sora were eliminating more Heartless in the bathroom when they showed up, Drayden was in his dragon form, "Spinfire Blade Strike!" He shouted as he ignited the blade, spinning at high speed and illuminated a large amount of the room.

"Shield Disk Throw Ricochet!" Sora called, tossing his shield which bounced off the remaining Heartless. He turned back to the group,

"So is Malfoy the perp?" He asked as soon as his shield returned to his paw.

"From what we could tell, no," Trinity answered, back in his original form.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Turns out she accidentally got cat hair in her drink," Sora explained, "She's going to be in the hospital for weeks!"

"A cat?!" Ron said, "Is she a cat now?"

"Well, there's a reason you don't use the drink to be other creatures..."

"Yeah kinda makes me wonder what the stuff will do to any animal who drinks it," Drayden said, looking into the cauldron. He gave a mischievous smile, " Oh Sora...?"

"No!" He said. Drayden gave him a sad face, but quickly shrugged,

"Oh well!" He said.

The six of them stood in the center of the bathroom, Sora was emptying the rest of the cauldron into the sink.

"What were Heartless doing here?" Harry asked, "You were fighting them when we got here."

"Yeah, after we took Hermione to the hospital wing and came back they were just all over the place here. It seemed like they were trying to get to something though…"

"It was obviously the sinks," Sora began, "I saw one slink down through the cracks of it, maybe they were thirsty?" Drayden looks at Trinity,

"What do you think?"

"Odd they were showing interest with the sinks, I haven't seen them actually want anything other than the hearts of people."

"Oh well, we got rid of most of them anyways. Let's just go to class," Drayden says.

Later that night Drayden, Sora, and Trinity had returned to Daybreak Town.

"There we go!" Drayden said as they emerged from the flames, "It never gets ol-!" He screams in surprise, "Goliath? What are you doing here?" He asked realizing The Clan Leader had seen him appear, Oh boy, I'm in the doghouse! He thought to himself.

"Gotta go," Trinity added before taking his leave. Goliath stared at Drayden, with a look that Drayden could never interpret.

"Sir... I can explain!" He choked.

"Drayden, what did my eyes just witness?" Goliath said with a chilling tone.

"Uh… That depends," Drayden said, "Just so we're on the same page, Goliath, what did you see?"

"You are so dead," Sora said, "Nice knowing ya' pal." He added as he began to walk off.

"Forget it, mutt!" Drayden added, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Drayden, what is the meaning of this? How long have you've been able to do that?" Goliath asked.

"Sir I..." Drayden began, hesitating on what his answer should be. He closed his eyes, attempting to swallow his fear, "A Gryffindor is brave of heart!" He said, "Daring, and Chivalry are a set of Gryffindor!" He recited, this is a mantra he would recite in the most difficult of times. "Goliath, I am done hiding it from you. When you threw the Phoenix Gate Talisman into The Gate itself, I absorbed the Gate's flame into myself. Now when I generate a flame and recite the mantra, I can teleport. B-But I don't even know if I can time-travel, and I don't plan on trying! I only use it for teleportation! Goliath, I'm sorry," He finished.

"Drayden, you understand that I was trying to remove the talisman for a reason."

"Yes..."

"Then you understand why I'd be angry."

"Yes..." Draydens head hung down, "Yes Goliath, but..." Drayden pulled something from his pocket. It was the Talisman,"...It's just a useless trinket now." He said handing it to Goliath.

"Then you understand that I will have to administer punishment as well?"

"Yes, sir…"

Drayden saw something in the corner of his eye, it was his Rookery brothers.

"Brooklyn..." Goliath said as he saw them appear.

"What are you doing?" Drayden asked.

"We heard everything," Lexington said, "And we think Drayden shouldn't be punished."

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything wrong..." Broadway added. Goliath looked at Brooklyn, who took a gulp of air,

"Sir, if I may, considering Drayden hasn't done anything wrong with it... any punishment seems... Unnecessary?"

"Unnecessary? I don't know about that," said a female voice. It was Angela. She appeared from behind Broadway, "True, Drayden, you shouldn't have taken the talisman. But... he hasn't actually done anything wrong Goliath," She told him.

"You guys..." Drayden said, a little teary eyed. He blinks, drying the tears away and smiling, "Besides, Now if Demona tries to take the Talisman; She'll be in for one nasty surprise!" He said.

Meanwhile...

Trinity sat in his bed with Han at his side. He was reading a favorite book of his. That's when he hears a knock on his door. Han jumps up, barking. Trinity pushes a finger to his mouth. He gets up,

"Coming!" He calls back. He walks over to the door, readying his keyblade in case it was Demona again. He opens the door, It was Elisa.

"Elisa? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Drayden told me he picked up Demona's scent on you," Elisa said, "I only came to ask what happened since you didn't seem to mention anything unusual."

Elise sat down at the table as Trinity got them glasses of milk. Han sat in her lap, snoozing off as she rubbed his back.

"She showed up the other night, in here," Trinity began, "She said pretty much the same thing she told Drayden. That I was getting involved in things, I didn't belong in, before attacking me."

"She attacked you?"

"Yeah, though she really didn't put up much of a fight..." He sat down the glasses of tea on the table, "But, that's all that happened."

"That must mean she underestimated you.," Elisa said, "Don't let your guard down though! Demona is dangerous for a reason, and that's because she can't be killed." Trinity leaned back a little,

"What? What do you mean?" Elisa sighs,  
"It's a long story," She shakes her head, "Some time ago, she made a bond with a fellow by the name of Macbeth. This, Bond, is a spell that makes the two of them immortal. They don't age and can not be killed by anyone but each other. Though if she fled from you, then she must've realized she wouldn't win no matter what."

"So what should I do if she comes back?"

"I don't know if you were able to handle her without any problems now maybe she won't bother with you again. But if she does try something again, run." Trinity's insides ran cold, he averted his eyes to the away.

Back to Drayden and Sora...

"Thanks, guys, for having my back," Drayden said to Angela and his Rookery Brothers.

"Of course Drayden, "Broadway said, "We know you wouldn't use your power for evil!"

"Least, not while you're thinking, that is," Angela said as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, Broadway!" Drayden smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "And Angela, should I feel complimented or insulted?" Angela just grinned at him. He shook his head, before turning to Brooklyn and Lexington, "Hey Lex, Brooklyn, thank you too," He said as he extended his fist towards Brooklyn for their usual brotherly gesture, "Good to know you guys always have my back." When Goliath, Bronx, and Elisa went on their Avalonian tour of the world with Angela. Brooklyn, who Goliath had made Second-in-Command, had to take over as Leader until their return. During that time Brooklyn had made Drayden his own Second-in-Command.

"I trust you'd do the same for any of us!" Brooklyn said, returning the fist bump.

"Definitely!" Drayden replied.

As Sora, Drayden, and Brooklyn walked to the back of the house towards Draydens room. Drayden finally asked, " Brooklyn, when you were leading the clan in Goliath's absence, why did you ask me to be your Second-in-Command?" He asked, "I mean after we first met we were constantly butting heads and at each other's throats." He reminded, "So what led you to choose me as your own Second-in-Command?"

Brooklyn thought for a moment, before grinning, "Because you're just like me, and who else would be a better second-in-command than me!"

"Only difference I'm way more rational then you pal," He teased, lightly punching his brother's shoulder.

"Heh, says the one who assaults teachers!" Brooklyn laughed.

"He deserved it!"

The next morning Drayden wrapped himself, Sora and Trinity back to Hogwarts. "So now Goliath knows," Drayden told Trinity.

"So no more sneaking around with it huh? Well that's good," Replied Trinity.

"Yeah… I suppose it is." They walked down the hall, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room, eventually meeting up with Harry, Ron, and Henry.

"Hey guys," Trinity said, "How's Hermione?"

"She's doing well," Harry replied, "We just stopped by there earlier to give her the assignments given today."

"That's good to hear," Trinity nodded.

"Yeah, she's still got a bit before she fully loses all of her hair, but she's perfectly fine."

"Did you all tell her about Malfoy and them?" Drayden asked.

"Yeah, she was just as surprised as we were!" Ron said.

"Mean, we all really did think it was him," Henry said, "It really would've made sense..."

"It's never the obvious ones," Drayden pointed out, "Where were you all heading?"

"We were about to go to the greenhouses for gardening class," Harry replies.

"Sounds good; let's go!"

The group begins making their way to the first floor, that's when they see an absurdly large puddle lying on the ground,

"Seriously Myrtle?" Sora asked.

"She must be having a fit," Drayden said. Harry begins stomping through into the bathroom. As they entered the bathroom, they saw that all the sink's taps were on, letting out water everywhere. They walk down to the last stall in the bathroom, seeing the lone girl. "Man Myrtle," Drayden sighs, "Did a spirit in your toilet ask if you wanted Red or Blue paper?" She turns around accusingly at the group.

"Shove it to yourself! Come to have another toss at me? Maybe infest my bathroom with more monsters?"

"Monsters?" Henry asked. Two Shadow Heartless appeared from around the sink.

"I got this," Drayden pulled out his keyblade, "I dealt with these guys are all day yesterday remember? Ha!" He swung at the heartless, killing them off.

"What did you mean by, 'another toss'?" Ron asked.

"Well someone decided it would be funny to throw books at me..."

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you, right?"

"Oh, sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"Who threw it anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." Myrtle points to a black book on the floor. Harry begins to reach for it,

"Kinda grim..." Sora comments.

That's when Drayden felt it, "Harry wait!" He cautioned, "That diary is giving off a bad aura." Harry stared at it for a second, before looking back up at Myrtle,

"Don't worry, we'll find out who threw this at you."

"Oh please, don't do it on my behalf!" Myrtle joked. Harry picks the book up cautiously.

"Myrtle you were wronged by someone, and as a departed spirit you deserve justice," Drayden said. "I can't bear to see a departed soul be disrespected. Even though I did hurt you with my joke to which, I'm sorry." Then he stopped, "But in all seriousness, if you do hear someone in your toilet offer you blue or red paper, Just tell them you don't want any paper at all. I thought I'd give some advice." The group takes a step outside the bathroom.

As the group walks, Harry begins to open the book,

"Are you mad!" Ron asked, "Your cousin just said it was giving off a bad feeling, it could've been cursed! Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it."

"I'll take my chances." Harry replied as he began reading, "Ahhh! My eyes! My eyes!" He shoves the book into his face. Everyone gasps, but Harry lowers the book, grinning.

"Argh, Harry James Potter when I get the time I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Drayden yelled.

Harry laughs. Henry looks over, noticing Ginny down the hall. She stares, before running off. Trinity chuckles,

"You scared her Harry!"

"Ginny! I was only joking- Brilliant. Even your sister thinks I'm the monster now." Harry gripes, looking at Ron.

They look at the first page, Ron frowns,

"Tin Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I know that name..." he says, "Of course! The night I had detention... My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room, and he had one in there!"

"That's odd. He never wrote in it." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe he never got to it? I've done that a couple of times..." Trinity said.

The day passes, with nothing else unusual happening. The group all sits in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm going to head down to the medical wing and talk to Hermione about the book," Harry said, "Maybe she'll have some idea of who Tom is. Have a good night everyone!" He tells them before walking off. Henry and Ron wave bye to Drayden, Trinity, and Sora as well, heading for the Common Room.

"Hm," Drayden said after teleporting them back. He was in deep thought for the rest of the night. He sat on the couch with Brooklyn and Elisa. The two looked at each other, agreeing that something was wrong. Finally, Elisa spoke up,

"Drayden, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Drayden looked over, "Uh no, not at all. Nothing I can't fix mom, I'm fine really." He said, forcing a smile. She looked at Brooklyn for an answer, he shrugged. She turned back to Drayden,

"How was school today? Henry doing alright?" She asked.

"It was alright, Henry seemed to be doing really well." He replied. Sora steps out from the hallway and enters the kitchen. Time to change the subject. "Sora," Drayden begins, "Have you spoken to your parents lately?"

"I did the other day," he said.

"How are the pups?"

"Growin pretty fast! Jack and Artie are already getting big!"

"Any chance your parents ask about visiting?" He continued.

"I don't believe so, but I'm sure they'd be happy to come visit!"

Later that night…

Drayden lies in bed, Sora lying at the end. Drayden twist and turns in his sleep, something still bothering him. In his dream, Drayden stood in a dark corridor of Hogwarts. He wanders over to see a group of men carrying something covered up across the hall. A cloaked figure over to the left behind them catches his eye. From the color, it looked to be a Slytherin student. The shiny unmistakable prefect badge gleams off of his cloak. The face of the Slytherin boy was darkened. No matter how close Drayden got, he couldn't make out any distinct features.

"Hello?" He asked. The figure ignored him, staring at the group of wizards. Drayden walked over to them, keeping pace beside them. The group didn't seem to show him any attention either. He looked down upon the body, curious as to who was under the blanket. He took a deep, hesitant, breath and lifted the covering, "Huh?!" It was a red dragon, like him.

"Bark!" He turned to see Han barking at him.

"What? Han?" He took a step back, bumping into someone.

"Drayden!" It was Harry!

"Harry? You too? What's going on?" Drayden asked.

"I was reading the diary... it started talking to me!"

"What?"

"How did you get here?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know, I was just sleeping in my bed and-" He turns around to face Han, but finds no one, "Erm… nothing."

"Well, it seems as though this is several years ago. When the chamber was last opened."

"Riddle!" Said a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore," The Slytherin student said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry said. The two turn around to witness a much younger Dumbledore walking to Riddle.

"Wow, I barely recognized him!" Drayden gasp.

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom," Dumbledore told him.

"Oh, that's Tom Riddle huh?" Drayden said.

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I- I just had to see for myself, if... the rumors were true." Tom replied to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a grave nod,

"I'm afraid they are, Tom."

"About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?" Dumbledore gave a sigh,

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid." The two looked down, standing in silence. Tom looked up,

"Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught..." he asked. Dumbledore studied him for a moment,

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" Tom hesitates for a moment,

"No, sir. Nothing."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Off you go."

"Okay that guy is suspicious," Drayden said.

Tom begins walking away down the hall.

"Come on," Harry says. They follow him to a closet. Inside was a large boy about the age of thirteen. The faint cough of words comes from them as if they were indeed talking to something. The Boy had a strange, but familiar accent.

"It's over Hagrid!" Riddle said. His voice made the student jump as he closed a small cage.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone..."

"No, yeh can't! Yeh don' understand!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn' him! Aragog never'd kill no one! Never!"

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now... stand aside..." Riddle draws his wand, "Cistem Aperio!" The door blast off its hinges, extinguishing the torches within. Harry gasp. A low-slung creature with a tangle of black legs, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers, scuttles out of the shadows. As Riddle points his wand at it, Hagrid leaps… "Arania Exumai!"

"No!" Hagrid tackles Tom. The two begin to struggle with each other. Everything starts spinning.

"They'll have your wand for this Hagrid!" Riddle said, "You'll be expelled!"

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, "Hagrid!"

"No!" Drayden shouted, firing a blast of fire at Tom that just passed harmlessly right through him. Drayden jolts awake, lying up and gasping for air. He looks over to see Sora still sleeping, "What… what was that?" He looks at his hand, "It felt so real for a dream... " Drayden shakes his head, "No, that wasn't just a dream, Harry was there too! I'd recognize his true scent from anywhere!"

As Drayden thought about it, It didn't make sense.

"No way, Hagrid couldn't have done it." He mumbled to himself. Brooklyn was walking past his door, "Brooklyn!" Drayden called, "Couldn't sleep?" He got up, walking over to greet him. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at him,

"I don't sleep at night... Remember?" Brooklyn eyed him.

"Oh, oh right, duh!" Brooklyn looked at him for a few seconds,

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

Drayden didn't hesitate, he trusted Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, I learned the truth about why Hagrid was expelled! He was set up for a crime he didn't commit," He explained.

"Hagrid…" Brooklyn scratched his chin, "The big bearded man?"

"Yes!"

"I see, and that's keeping you up?"

"You don't understand, this is serious! The Chamber of Secrets is being opened, which could mean everyone in Hogwarts is in danger!"

"Then should we pull Henry out?"

"No, I think I'm going to start staying over and find out what's going on myself."

"Should we come with you? You know we'll help you in any way we can!" Drayden smiled,

"I'll accept any help I can get!"

"Good, as your rookery brother, this is just the job for us!" The two gave each other a fist bump.


	7. Chapter 6: Battle in Spider Hollow

The next morning, Drayden sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that Sora was gone.

"Probably in the kitchen making tea..." he stretched his arms out. He got up and headed for the door. As he reached for the knob, he noticed a note on the door. Then he remembered, he went to a drawer in his dresser and pulled out four amulets. Each one had a stone set into it. A Sapphire, an Obsidian, a Jade, and a turquoise. He went out to the Gargoyles and slipped an amulet around Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and Angela's necks. Instantly the stone broke away.

"Remind me to thank Fernando for teaching about how those Amulets work!" He said. The gargoyles began moving, returning back to life! "Morning guys!" He said. They all were rubbing their own eyes, grumbling. Drayden saw someone approaching their house, it was Trinity. Drayden raised a hand,

"Trinity! Hey!" Trinity waved back at him. He looked at the gargoyles with a hint of surprise,

"I thought... I thought you guys couldn't walk in the daylight?" He said.

"We've got these magic amulets that Drayden made for us!" Broadway said, "It allows us to be up and about in the day!"

"I've decided that we're all going to be staying at Hogwarts," Drayden explained.

"We are?" A voice asked. They look back to see Sora stepping out from the door.

"Yes! Something is going on in the school, and I think you guys know that I have to make sure no harm comes to my brother or cousin!" Said Drayden.

As they got to Hogwarts, Drayden explained how he acquired the secret to the amulets,

"See, in Master Aced's Ursus Union, I have a friend with an older sister who goes to Hogwarts," He explained, "My friend's name is Fernando Coatle. Like me, he's an elemental dragon too, earth is his element. His sister, Xeva, is a sixth year and a Hufflepuff Prefect. Before our world's destruction, they lived in Guatemala. Their parents were killed and so they were adopted by the Mayan Gargoyle Clan," He explained. "Xeva spent three years at Castelobruxo before being transferred to Hogwarts, due to it being closer to Daybreak Town. Anyway, the Mayan Clan was sworn to protect the rainforest they called home, so a Wizard gave them amulets that would prevent them from turning to stone but still keep them vitalized as if they had. As soon as Fernando told me about this, I asked them how they were made put together the amulet's and had Sora, Professor Flitwick and McGonagall do the enchanting." He finished.

"Really? You never mentioned these guys before." Trinity said.

"Never needed to," Drayden said, "Til now anyways!" He looked at the Gargoyles, "You guys go ahead and look around. Try not to get caught by the teachers."

"You know it's what we do best!" Brooklyn winked. The four began dashing off.

"We'll talk to them later," Drayden told Sora.

They were heading to the Gryffindor common room, where they saw Harry, Henry, Ron, and Hermione walking down towards them as well.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said.

"We don't even know this Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me." Ron added.

"The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Harry asked him. They noticed the other group.

"It wasn't Hagrid," Drayden said, "We know Hagrid, why would he want to hurt a student, much less kill one?"

"Besides, Hagrid was a Gryffindor," Henry added, "I saw his old school robes at one point. And besides, he's definitely not one hundred percent Wizard either, and that's a quintessential quality to being a Slytherin. Whatever's making him bigger, definitely isn't pure wizard blood."

"That aside; Hagrid's our friend," Sora pointed out, "If he really had it out for Muggleborns, would Hermione still be here? He would've had multiple opportunities to kill her when we visited him, why would strike now?"

"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?" Hermione said.

"That'd be a cheerful visit. Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin' 'bou me, now would yeh?" The voice makes everyone turn and jump. It was Hagrid!

"No..." Ron says. Hagrid looks at them, curiously.

"Oh come on Hagrid. We know you better than that!" Drayden said. Still remembering how Norbert used to teeth on him. Unlike Ron, Drayden's dragon physiology rendered Norbert's venom ineffective. Drayden looked down, "What you got there big guy?" He said noticing the green can in his hand. Hagrid raises them up, they clatter together loudly.

"Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til then, you all best watch yerselves, all righ'?" Hagrid said.

Everyone nods, watching as Hagrid heads off. That's when a boy comes running up to them, it was Neville,

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but... you'd better come," he said.

Everyone ran to the common room, Finding the Gargoyles already there.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Drayden asked, "Who let you in? I don't remember giving you guys the password?"

"We snuck in behind a couple of students," Lex said.

"Geez, you guys must be stealthier than me," Trinity said.

Neville came running behind them,

"I-" he saw the Gargoyles and began fainting. Henry caught him,

"Neville, it's cool. You've met my rookery brothers before," Henry reminded him. Neville shook his head,

"Y-yes it's just…" He leans over, "They still scare me!" He whispers.

"So what happened Neville?" Asked Harry.

"Right! Up here!" He leads them up into the boy's dormitory.

"Whoa," Drayden said, "Harry, someone ransacked your stuff!" The area around Harry's bed was in complete chaos. Books, clothes, items lied everywhere on the floor and bed. Harry began rummaging around for a bit, finally opening a drawer.

"Well they found it," he said, "The diary is gone."

"Judging by the mess, they didn't seem to care too much on keeping it subtle," Hermione said. Brooklyn stepped forward,

"There isn't any sign of who did it either."

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student..."

"Well, how are we going to find out who it was?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head,

"I don't know..."

The group helped Harry clean up his stuff, with the large number of them they finished in no time.

"Phew," Henry said, "That should be the last of it." Harry closed the chest in front of his bed.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." He looked over to the clock on the wall, his eyes widened, "Oh! We finished just in time for Quidditch match too!"

"Right! You get ready Harry, we'll head over to the field," Drayden told him. They begin walking out to the common room.

"I just remembered I need to check the library for something," Hermione said, "I'll catch up with you guys later!" She waves at them before heading off. Drayden, Henry, Ron, Sora, and Trinity sat in the stadium with the rest of the Gryffindor team. They talked about the hype for the epic match. That's when Professor McGonagall showed up with a megaphone.

"This match has been canceled!" She said. Drayden had his hand on his ears. "All students return to their house dormitories immediately! Mr. Ronald Weasley, Henry, and Drayden Blaze, and Leaf, please report to me!" Henry smiled,

"Sorry Trinity, she wanted a last name, so I gave her the one you used when we first met," He explained, "Professor Sprout likes it!" As they ran to her, Harry was with her already.

"Professor, Please be careful with that thing!" Drayden asked, pointing to the microphone, "You know my hearing's enhanced."

"Is something wrong, professor?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, why's the game canceled?" Ron added.

"Follow me," McGonagall said. As they got to the Hospital Wing, they saw a Ravenclaw prefect girl was lying in one of the beds, petrified. "And now-" McGonagall paused, "I warn you all, this may be something of a shock." She uncovered the bed. It was another girl, Madam Pomfrey was by her side.

"Hermione!" Ron cries.

"No..." Henry gasped. Hermione lied on the bed, frozen in place. She held one hand up.

"She was found near the library. Along with this," McGonagall hands Harry a small rounded hand mirror, "Does it mean anything to either of you?" Harry observes the hand-held mirror, he shakes his head.

"It means what and whoever did this is dead!" Drayden shouted, "And I will be the one who kills them!" McGonagall sighs,

"I'm sorry that such a fate as come to your friends as well. We all are trying to figure out the source and how to stop it." She looks down, "For now, I will ask that you all just return to the Gryffindor Common Room for the time being."

As soon as they got there with Professor McGonagall, she had a roll of parchment with some rules. She stood in front of the group of Gryffindor students,

"All students will be escorted to their next class by a teacher, Quidditch has now been suspended, no exceptions." She said. Many boos and aw's come from the majority of the students. McGonagall silenced them with her hand, "Right now the school is on a high lockdown, we only want to make sure you and your classmates are safe!" Everyone let out growls and mumbles before dispersing and going to different parts of the Common Room. Drayden began making his way to the exit,

"I'm sorry Professor, I can't go through with this. I'm a dragon!" He said. "I don't know what we're up against, but whatever abomination is in that Chamber I want it dead! Professor, as a dragon, I'm supposed to be protecting magical beings from dark ones. Because of them, Hermione's as stiff as my rookery brothers during the day!" He said, summoning his Keyblade and morphing into his dragon form. "I can't and let this continue," He said, "I didn't do something to prevent it earlier, but I can rectify it!"

"You will follow the safety protocol or not be here at all!" McGonagall said, "We can not permit anyone to be harmed on castle grounds!" Drayden and McGonagall gave each other a hard stare for a moment. Drayden sighed,

"I'm sorry Professor, Hermione's attack is just too much for me. I-"

"Come with me." Professor McGonagall led him to her office to talk. She takes a seat behind her desk.

"Professor, I am a dragon. You know full well that as a dragon it's my job to make sure things like this doesn't happen!" He continued "But now that Hermione's stone cold, I feel like I haven't been doing what I'm supposed to do. I feel like I've failed both my duty as a dragon and Hermione." He finished. " I don't even know what The Worldwide Dragon Council will do to me for this."

"Mr. Blaze," McGonagall began, "You mustn't blame yourself in any way. A boy your age should not take such responsibility for anything like this. It is not your fault of any of the attacks here, only the staff. Besides, you speak as though it is a monster doing this, but there has been no such evidence of anything. For all we know, it could be a student doing all this, though I hope not," She coughs, "Do you understand? Drayden?"

"Professor you let me slide when I was helping with that troll last year Halloween you knew I was doing what dragons are supposed to do, you said it yourself!" He reminded.

McGonagall gives a sigh,

"Yes, I am aware of your abilities as a dragon, Drayden. But you are not invincible and are just a boy. What we're facing here is much more than a lumbering troll."

"Professor, I just want to help..." Drayden looked at the floor. She studied him for a moment.

"If you believe no harm will come to you, I will let you leave. But- I will not let you go alone. I want you to go with one of your companions, and only one." Drayden's face lit up,

"T-Thank you, professor!" She gave a nod, with a slight smile,

"Do be sure that you and the others are not the next victims, it will do us no good now." Drayden gave an understanding nod. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Drayden looked at his friends, deciding who he'll choose.

"Brooklyn you once chose me to be your second-in-command," Drayden said, "I think you I'd like for you to come with me!" He said placing a hand on his Rookery Brother.

"Is that okay, Professor?" Drayden asked McGonagall. She gave a nod,

"Very well, though I don't know what you'll find, just know you may come across other teachers if so, show them this-" she handed them a signed paper, "It'll let them know I'm allowing this. They are fully aware of your abilities as well, and will understand my reasoning."

"Thank you, Professor," Drayden said. He turned back, "C'mon Brooklyn." He said. Brooklyn nodded, following after.

The two wandered the halls,

"Keep your eyes peeled," Brooklyn hissed, "There is darkness around us." And not a moment to soon they saw in the distance, a small group of heartless floating about.

"Shall we, my brother?" Drayden asked summoning his blade and transforming.

"Time to show what the Gargoyles are!" Brooklyn yelled. A Shadow Witch hovered over them, raising its hand, a light enveloped the other heartless. Drayden dashed forward, as Brooklyn jumped up onto him, Drayden pushed him up, sending Brooklyn at the Witch. "Ha!" Brooklyn struck the monster with his claws, sending it crashing down.

"Fire Dash!" Drayden spun forward, sending the Witch and another heartless flying. A pair of DarkBall heartless dove ahead, knocking Drayden and Brooklyn back.

"Brooklyn you still got that Sword, I gave you?" Drayden asked, slashing at the Witch. Brooklyn smirks, pointing to the sword on his belt,

"Obviously," He says. He draws out his blade.

"I think now is a good time to start dicing," Drayden said, blasting the Witch with flames. The witch disappears, removing the magic from the other heartless. A Darkball flies at Brooklyn, who sidesteps and jabs it in the side.

"Ha!" He spins, piercing the heartless. He quickly raises it up before smashing down onto the floor. The monster fades away, leaving behind munny and lux. A small trio of Violets circle the two of them. Drayden spun his blade around lit it on fire,

"Time to light these freaks up!" He said, demolishing them. That's when more Violets rose up. "Seriously?" Asked Drayden. The Violets did a dance, sending ice shares at Drayden. He flipped backward, dodging a portion of them,

"Urk-!" A shard had cut his side. Brooklyn flew forward, knocking one down and sending it crashing into the other. The hall was now quiet, with nothing but the two of them left standing. The pair continued along, walking down a new corridor.

"It's just like Trinity told me, the heartless really have been here. A lot more than I expected.  
Drayden said.

"Bah! We'll get them all and send them packing in no time!" Brooklyn shook his head.

As they walked, the two froze.

"You sense it?" Drayden asked Brooklyn.

"I do." Replied Brooklyn. The two looked up, seeing a figure swoop down at them!

"Ha!" Drayden and Brooklyn rolled out of the way. The got up and readied themselves, it was a Wyvern.

"Not losing your fighting spirit are you Brooklyn?" Drayden asked, shooting a burst of flame at the Wyvern.

"Ha! Me? Never!" Brooklyn yelled, "I'll take this thing down, single-handedly!" He jumped up, tackling into the Wyvern. He swung his blade, striking the beast. The Wyvern spun, hitting him with its tail, "Grr..." Brooklyn growled. The Wyvern then charged into him, pinning him to the wall.

"He-Yah!" Drayden tossed his Keyblade then shot a flame at it, burning the Wyvern in half as it vanished. "Need a hand Bro?" Drayden said, extending his arm to pull his brother to his feet.

"Ah, thanks," Brooklyn said, smiling. Drayden nodded,

"Anytime!"

The two looked at the dropped lux and munny from the Wyvern, "Crazy such a big heartless could get in the school." Drayden said, "There is clearly something going on here with them as well."

"Has your friend said anything about it?"

"Trinity? No, he's been as clueless as the rest of us... least I think so."

"And he'd be right to be so!" Said a voice.

"...!" Drayden and Brooklyn gasped, as the figure approached them.

"Demona!" Brooklyn hissed.

"Hi, Brooklyn, Drayden!" She grinned. Drayden held his keyblade up,

"You! Are you the one letting the heartless in?!" He said. She laughed,

"Ha!" She laughed, "Unfortunately not, but I know what is." She winked.

"You better tell me right now!" Drayden stepped forward. Demona took out her laser cannon,

"Actually, I came here to get rid of you two! I tried getting rid of that keyblade wielder first, but he's a waste of my time! So, I'll kill you while he's not here!"

"Bah!" Brooklyn scoffed, "As if he's any better than me! I'll cut you a new one!" Brooklyn challenged.

Brooklyn charged at her, sword in hand. He swung once, but Demona had stepped over the side. She lifted her leg up, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying upward.

"Take this!" Drayden flew at her with incredible speed, she parried the attack with her own arms, "Haa!" Drayden swung repeatedly.  
"Haha!" Demona returned the cry as she struck back. Drayden bared his teeth,

"Fire!" He spewed flames from his mouth. Demona jumped back, readying her cannon.

"No, you don't!" Brooklyn yelled as he flew back down at her. Demona began to raise the cannon upward,

"Brooklyn!" Drayden shouted as he lunged up and grabbed onto the cannon.

"Hrgh!" Demona, caught off guard, had almost dropped the cannon, missing Brooklyn as it fired.

"Ha!" Brooklyn swiped with his sword, cutting into Demona's shoulder.

"Ah!" She shook Drayden off and stumbled backward.

"Ha!" Drayden pointed at her, "You can't take us out! You're no match for us after all!" Demona spat at him,

"You're not safe yet boy! I still have a plan!" She held up her cannon once more, "Try and make it now!" Her laser cannon began firing up.

"Gah! We're not close enough to stop her!" Brooklyn said, "No way we'll be able to dodge either!"

"Or call for backup!" Drayden raised his keyblade, "Henry!" He casted a portal opening.

"Expelliarmus!" Henry shouted, his wand pointed at Demona's cannon. The spell struck her, sending her cannon flying away. Angela stepped out with Henry,

"It's over mother!" Angela said as she pulled back on her bow and arrow of Eldritch energy appeared as she pointed it at her.

"Hmph!" Demona growled, "I see you've lost your dignity to fight for yourself, Drayden!" She jumped back, grabbing her cannon, "Maybe another time, you can't always hide behind your family!" She threw down an object of some sort, spewing smoke everywhere. Everyone begins coughing in the blast. When it's cleared up, Demona is gone.

"Ugh! She got away!" Brooklyn groaned.

"Drayden, Brooklyn! Are you guys alright?" Henry ran to them.

"Yeah, thanks, Henry. We would have been killed if you hadn't reacted so quickly," Drayden replied.

"Drayden," Angela began, "Harry and Ron snuck out, they told Henry they were going to Hagrid for information regarding the Chamber of Secrets." Drayden nodded,

"Then that's where we're heading then! Where's Sora and Trinity?" Drayden asked.

"Trinity took Ron and Harry out to Hagrid's."

"Alright, come on," Drayden raised his keyblade, opening another portal. They stepped through, appearing out at Hagrid's hut. They had just caught sight of Trinity, and the others outside the door.

"Harry!" Drayden called out. They all jumped, looking back at Drayden.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Harry.

"We came to help find out about the chamber as well."

"Come one!" Ron said, "We need to hurry before someone catches us!"

Harry begins knocking on the door. It swings open quickly, revealing Hagrid with a crossbow pointed at them!

"Whoa, Hagrid chill it's us, big guy!" Sora said. Hagrid's dog, an enormous boarhound, wags its tail at the sight of the familiar faces. Hagrid lowers his crossbow,

"What's that for?" Harry asks, pointing to it.

"Nothin', nothin'. I've been expectin'... Doesn't matter. Sit down... I'll make tea..." Hagrid replies. The group begins to go in, but Henry turns to the Gargoyles,

"Angela, would you go get the others just in case?" he asks, "It isn't safe for them to be wandering around aimlessly now."

"Not a problem, I'll be back with them momentarily," Angela nods.

"If your Mother shows up, Angela," Drayden said, "Let me know."

The group settles inside around the table in the small hut. Everyone is quiet and tense. Hagrid anxiously goes around, giving everyone their cups before filling them with tea.

"Hagrid, are you alright?" Drayden asked. Hagrid had begun over filling Harry's cup.

"Have you heard about Hermione?" Ron asked. Hagrid nods,

"Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'." He said. Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door. Harry, Ron, and Henry hid under a cloak. Drayden and Trinity summoned their blades, and Sora whipped out his shield. Hagrid walks over, crossbow in hand, and opens the door,

"Professor Dumbledore!" The four of them said. The headmaster stood there, surprised to see them as well. Drayden looks over behind him,

"Minister Fudge?" Drayden said, recognizing the man with Dumbledore.

"Drayden," Dumbledore said, "I don't believe I authorized you to come here under our temporary lockdown."

"Sorry, sir..." Drayden said.

"I believe you three need to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room, this is a matter between Hagrid and the Ministry!" Cornelius tells them.

"Minister," Drayden began, "Hagrid's our friend! You can't expect us to bail on him if you're involved."

"This is a private matter, now run along. That is an order of the ministry!" Fudge told them. Drayden and Sora glanced at each other before they took their leave. Henry watched them as they went.

"That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge." Ron whispered, "The Minister of Magic!" Harry elbows him to be quiet.

"Ahem," Cornelius cleared his throat, "Now, Mr. Hagrid... I'm afraid I've got some... bad news." He said, "With four attacks on Muggle-borns, the Ministry is being forced to act..." Hagrid realized what was happening,

"I never... You know I never! Professor Dumbledore, sir..."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Fudge nodded,

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison!"

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology." Assured Cornelius. That's when the door opened once again,

"Already here Fudge, Excellent," Said Lucius Malfoy.

"What're you doin' here! Get outta my house!" Hagrid told Lucius. Lucius smiled,

"My dear man, please, believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your- do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension." He holds out a roll of parchment, "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be." Cornelius shook his head,

"Now, see here, Lucius! Dumbledore suspended?! No, no-! Last thing we want right now- If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted..."

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed!" Hagrid spat.

"I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that," Grinned Lucius. Hagrid shook his head,

"Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next! "

"Calm yourself, Hagrid!" Dumbledore interrupts, He glances back at Lucius with confined irritation, "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall, of course, step aside. However... you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it." Henry's heart lurks as Dumbledore's eyes move over and sit right on him.

Lucius gives a satisfied smile

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, 'killin's.'" Malfoy strides to the door as Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waits for Hagrid. Instead, Hagrid does not move. Instead, he takes a deep breath and says slowly,

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'." Fudge looks at Hagrid with a bewildered gaze, before Hagrid starts leaving as well.

After the four left, Harry, Ron, and Henry reveal themselves from under the cloak,

"Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" Ron said.

"We have to stop them!" Henry says.

"No," Harry points, "Look!" Henry looks over to see spiders walking in a very curious line out through the window. Harry quickly grabs Hagrid's lantern off the table, "C'mon!" He opens the door, letting Fang out as well. Outside, Drayden, Sora, Trinity, and the gargoyles sat.

"About time!" Drayden said, "What happened?! They're taking both Hagrid and Dumbledore?"

"Just Hagrid," Henry informed, "Dumbledore is… being suspended."

"What?!"

"We don't have time!" Harry interrupts, "Hagrid told us we need to follow those spiders!" He shines the lantern over the trail of small creatures running into the woods.

"But... We're not going to follow them... right?" Ron asked.

"I think we should, they're acting extremely strange..."

"Come on Ron!" Henry said.

"They're going out into the forest..." Ron whined.

"Ron I know you hate spiders, Fred told me why," Drayden said as he created a flame from his hand to illuminate the area, "But if we don't do this, whatever's in the Chamber may come back to finish the Muggleborns." Ron shakes his head, but still follows the group as they walk off into the dark forest.

"Trinity, did anyone tell you about this place?" Henry asked. Trinity shook his head.

"Well... this is the Forbidden forest," Henry explained, "Lots of strange creatures live out in these woods!"

"Like what?"

"I heard there are unicorns-"

"Werewolves!" Ron said.

"You forgot Centaurs," Sora reminded.

"Pfft, nothing I haven't faced before," Drayden said.

"This way," Harry said, pointing to the direction the spiders were crawling towards.

That's when a pair of headlights came on. "Ron isn't that your Dad's Car?" Asked Sora.

The group looks closer to see the car,

"Bloody hell it is!" Ron said. The vehicle was scratched, muddy, and had plants growing in and out of it.

"It's been here all the time?" Harry said, "Look at it. The Forest has turned it wild!" He looks back up the slope, "C'mon, we don't want to lose the trail." He said. They continued along by the spiders.

"I don't like this place," Lex says, "I think we should turn back!"

"Shh-" Angela hushed them, "Look." They come across a large hollow in the woods. The spiders continue forward into it. Trinity took a deep breath,

"Scared?" Sora asked. Trinity returned with a smile,

"I'll manage." He replied. Ron shook his head,

"I agree with Lex, I don't like this..."

"We'll be fine Ron," Henry told him. They all begin ambling into the dark opening. They come to a large opening in the hollow. Drayden shakes his head,

"Hear that?" He asks. They all look up to see... a giant spider. "Hey Angela, didn't you guys encounter something like this once when you guys went to Africa?" Drayden asked.

"Yes... Anansi" she replied, "Not a very good impression of larger spiders."

The giant spider crawled down, more to the side of the wall in front of them.

"You do not come from the forest.

Your hearts beat like... men." It said with a low rasp. Harry hesitates for a second,

"Yes. We're friends of Hagrid's. And you... you're... Aragog, aren't you?" He said, realizing. Aragog tilts his head slightly.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our

hollow before."

"He's in trouble. Up at school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before!"

"That's a lie!" Aragog hissed, "Hagrid never opened the Chamber!"

"So it wasn't you who killed that girl fifteen years ago," Harry confirmed.

"The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." Trinity looked over to see many other rather large spiders inch closer.

"Harry..." Ron tugged at his arm, noticing the figures as well.

"Shh!" Harry hushes him, turning back to Aragog, "But if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Aragog tensed up,

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." He hissed.

"Of course!" Drayden clapped his hands together, "Now it makes sense! If Salazar was the one who built the Chamber, then the monster would have to be a snake or a serpent of some kind!" Drayden said.

"Yes... it slithers in silence throughout the night..." Aragog said, "I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"Harry-"

"What!" Harry looks at Ron. Everyone begins looking around, realizing the mass number of large arachnids closing in around them.

"Well... thank you. We'll just go..." Harry told Aragog.

"Go?" Aragog growled, "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid." Aragog crawls up the ceiling.

"Can we panic now?!" Ron yells. The spiders get closer, hissing at the group. Everyone readies there weapons.

"Think we can take them?" Brooklyn ask. Angela nods,

"Seems we don't have a choice..."

"With the state Ron's wand's in, I doubt it," Drayden said, summoning his keyblade and morphing. "No offense, Ron." Brooklyn drew his sword, Broadway spun his spear around, Lexington drew his twin daggers, and Angela pulled back her bow as an Eldritch arrow appeared.

One spider gave a hiss, before lunging at Sora.

"Hngh!" He caught it with his shield and flung it off.

"Ha!" Lexington charged with daggers raised, slicing at the spiders at a considerable rate.

"Fire!" Henry flicked his wand, sending a blast of fire upon the spiders.

"Tss!" One of the spiders hissed, Trinity whacked it aside. Another one jumped onto him,

"Ah-" he gasped. He pushed it back with the handle of his keyblade.

"Spiraling flame strike!" Drayden said, igniting his blade and spinning; Wiping out more of them, "Hey guys. How are you holding out?" He asked as he breathed fire in one of the spiders faces. Harry waved his wand,

"Incendio!" He blasted an incoming spider, "I'm alright, good thing they hate fire." One crept up on Ron, jumping at him,

"Ah!" He let out a scream. Sora quickly jumped in the way and pushed it off, then he dashed forward, knocking more down.

"Harrgh!" Broadway bashed aside a group of them, "This way guys!" He said as he made a path. That's when Aragog jumped down, blocking the entrance.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, after hurting my family!" He hissed.

"It's called survival of the fittest, Aragog!" Drayden said, "You want to eat us you have to earn that meal!" He yelled.

Drayden charged forward,

"Flaming Blade!" He swung with the power of fire. Aragog nimbly dodged the attack.

"I got this!" Brooklyn jumped up, sliding at Aragog. Aragog let out a cry, before flicking him away. Angela drew back her bow, firing arrows onto Aragog. More spiders crawled down, attacking the group. Trinity held up his keyblade,

"Nature's favor!" He casted. A wave of light hit the spiders, forcing most to flee. He held his keyblade back, "Spark Dash!" He dashed forward, knocking aside more spiders. The majority of spiders had left, leaving only Aragog. Aragog lept down, swiping at Lexington and Angela.

"Erk!" Angela gasped. Broadway charged forward, jabbing at Aragog, pushing him back.

"Ready Harry?" Henry shouted.

"Let's go!" Replied Harry. They raised their wands together,

"Arania Exumai!" They shouted together, blasting Aragog with a powerful light.

"Everyone!" Angela yelled, "Hit him with everything you've got!" Harry and Henry continued to fire the spider repelling spell at him.

"Right!" Brooklyn yelled, "Lex, Broadway!"

"Right here!" They called back. The three began combos of attacks, one after the other.

"Let's do this, Han!" Trinity called. The pup jumped out of the bag and onto his head. Trinity jumped up, taking a deep breath, "Heroic strike!" He flew at Aragog, "Hurrah!" He began repeatedly striking with the power of electricity at the spider.

"Take this!" Sora ran as fast as he could, slamming into Aragog.

"Fire Raid!" Drayden threw his keyblade, sending it with fire and slicing Aragog. Aragog gave one final hiss before climbing back up, vanishing into the night. The battle was over. Aragog was done, but his spiderlings weren't going to let their prey get away.

"More of them?!" Drayden said, suddenly lights flashed on.

"What is that?" Harry asked. The lights came closer, and in came a car bustling through the spiders!

"It's the Ford!" Sora said. It stopped near the entrance of the hollow.

"Come on! Let's go!" Harry called.

"There's no way we're all fitting inside!" Ron said.

"Harry, Henry, Ron," Angela said, "Grab Fang and get in! We'll hop on top!"

"You think it'll hold you all? No way!" Henry said.

"I'll take care of that!" Drayden said, "Everyone, just go!" Everyone got in, and on the car, Angela and Trinity kept the remaining spiders off the car. Drayden got behind it, "Go, Ron!" He yelled. Ron began stepping in the gas, the car moved slowly."Hnn- gah!" Drayden pushed from the back, using fire to boost himself and the car. The car shot out from the hollow, moving quickly through the forest now. Drayden hopped on top.

"That was close," Sora said. Suddenly a spider popped up and grabbed Ron around the neck! Harry pulled out his wand, Ron then leaned back in his seat to separate his face from the spider.

"Arania Exumai!" He casted. The spider was hit with a blast of white hit the spider, sending it toppling away.

"Thanks for that!" Ron said.

"Don't mention it," Harry nodded. The car continues to drive forward through the woods.

"They're still on us!" Lexington said. Looking back, a horde of more spiders gave chase to the group.

"Ron! Get this baby in the air!" Drayden said as he kept blasting more of them away. Ron tried to move the gearshift,

"It's jammed!" He cried. Harry leaned over and tried to help, a click sound went off as the stick began to move! They began to rise into the air! Drayden and the Gargoyles jumped off and glided around with them.

"Phew, think we got away?" Ron asked.

"I'd imagine so, don't think they're going to leave the woods anytime soon," Replied Harry.

"We all made a pretty good team back there though!" Henry began, "We took on so many of them!"

"Yeah, spiders are not that tough if you know how to defend yourself," Drayden said as he floated next to the window.

They finally landed right outside Hagrid's Hut. As soon as the doors opened, Fang ran into the hut.

"Poor Fang," Drayden said. "Who's gonna feed him while Hagrid's in Azkaban?" He asked. Then he turned to Trinity, "It's a Wizarding Prison in the North Sea, Trinity."

"Well... if Hagrid is going to be gone, maybe we keep the dog and hut company. Besides, we do need a place to just hide out here." Angela said.

"I don't know about that..." Drayden said.

"No one will find out, it'll be fine."

"Come on, guys, we need to get back to the common room before someone notices we're out here!" Henry said.

"I got it," Drayden said. He began reciting the spell and teleported them back into the common room, without the gargoyles.

"Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders he says!" Ron shouted, "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him!" He stated. "I mean, what did we even learn!" Drayden took out a chocolate frog pack and shoved the frog into Ron's mouth before checking the card,

"Morganna Le Fay!" He cheered.

"We learned one thing," Harry said as he sat down on the couch, "That Hagrid didn't open the chamber of secrets, he's innocent."

"I knew it couldn't have been him!" Drayden said.

"I think we all knew," Henry said, "But now we're sure!"

"Let's get some sleep, we'll talk more about this later," Harry said as he pointed to the clock. Everyone nodded,

"You staying the night guys?" Henry asked.

"Of course!" Drayden said. Then he thought for a second, "Ah! Trinity," he said, "If you're interested in staying, I think you should go to the Hufflepuff room!"

"Really?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll help him make friends! I know Cedric will happily help you settle in!"

"I suppose I could take a look," Trinity said.

"I'll teleport you to the entrance." He said as the Phoenix Gate flames engulfed Trinity. He then found himself at the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Trinity reached towards the barrels,

"Hello there." A voice made him jump. It was Cedric, "Fancy seeing you up and about at this hour?"

"Yeah... I was out on a quick patrol for anything suspicious," Trinity lied, "Think I could just rest here?" Cedric nodded,

"Of course! Let's go." They entered the room, "This way to the male dormitory." He led him to another room. Lighting a candle to avoid waking the other students with the main light, led him to an empty bed, "There ya go," he whispered, "This one is empty, hope you find it comfortable."

"Thank you, Cedric."

"No problem, have a good night, Leaf" Trinity looked at him, a little surprised.

"Heh," Cedric laughed, "Sprout told us, kinda fits ya." He then left Trinity alone. Trinity sat his bag on the floor beside his bed, lying down. Han popped out, and climbed up and lied beside him. After a few moments, the two passed out as well.

The next morning, Trinity stepped out into the living room of the Hufflepuffs. A few students sat around, reading books and conversing. Trinity rubbed his eyes to make himself look less like a zombie. He then began heading for the exit.

"Hey!" A voice caught him. He turned to see a two of them walking up to him.

"So you did actually sleep here!" Said the female student. Her hair was dark and short, she looked to be just a little younger than Trinity, "Cedric told us that you did but… I thought it might've been a little weird." The guy beside her looked at her,  
"Weird? You mean unexpected?" He was a lot taller than her and Trinity, his most distinguishing feature was that his hair was completely white.

"That too, I mean, he's not a student, why would he be here and not with Henry?"

"They told me I should come over here, to try and be with my type of people," Replied Trinity.

"I see, yes you were chosen as a Hufflepuff huh?" The guy asked, "Are you thinking of enrolling? It'd be um… very late for someone like you…" Trinity shook his head,

"No, I'm just visiting."

"I see, well my name is Martin Geyser!" Martin stuck out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you!" Trinity shook his hand.

"And I'm Emily Jenner! Fifth-year!" Emily then shook Trinity's hand.

"Good to meet the both of you," Trinity said.

"Anyway, we're sorry to bother you!"

"No, you're fine. I was just about to head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Oh! We could join you if you want?" Martin said. Trinity gave a smile,

"Only if you want," he replied. The two nodded happily in response and followed Trinity out.

"So you can conjure magic just like ours?" Martin asked as they sat in the Great Hall, "While also using magic beyond here?"

"That's right," Nodded Trinity.

"That's pretty cool, think we could learn it?"

"I'm not sure… I mean, I'm only able to use magic because of my wand," Trinity explained, "I could not teach it to anyone else."

"How does that work then?" Emily asked as she took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"My wand allows me to attach medals onto it. Those medals give me the abilities to do anything I want if it's in the medal."

"So like a card game?" Martin asked.

"A little?" The three chatted for several minutes as they ate their meals. Afterward, Emily and Martin took their leave to go get ready for their classes. Trinity still sat in the Great Hall by himself. He smiled, happy to meet some friendly faces.


	8. Chapter 7: The Chamber of Secrets

Drayden stood in the medical room. He sighed, "Ah, Hermione. We really miss you," He said as he looked down at her motionless body. Thoughts of regret and sadness ran through his mind; he clenched his fist, shaking. I'm a dragon; I should've been there to save you!

...It was Halloween, a year ago, Drayden was at the door to the girl's bathroom knocking,

"Hermione, come on! I just want to talk!" He called.

A girl by the name of Cho Chang stepped out,

"Listen, kid, Hermione does not want to talk to anyone right now."

"Well, I'm not leaving 'til we talk. Seems like she and I are at an impasse!" He leaned over passed her, "Hermione, tell me why Ron insulted you!" Drayden asked, "What did you do to make him hurt you?" Finally, Hermione stepped out.

"Apparently, he didn't appreciate me trying to help him perform the levitation spell." She told him.

"What happened specifically?" She sighed,

"Ron was pronouncing the charm wrong, he was saying, 'Wingardium levioasaw' and I told him it's, 'Leviosa~'" Drayden winced as she finished,

"Okay, I think I understand now..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"No offense... but you may come off a bit of a... know it all sometimes..." Drayden said warily.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Your delivery is the problem," Drayden began, "You never consider other people's feelings! You were bossy, and you were putting him down. You need to think about how your words will affect those around you."

"Hmph!" Hermione turned and walked in a huff.

"C'mon Hermione, you got to level with me!" Drayden said as he walked with her.

"I don't, I only said what was right, and if Ron can't see that then that's his fault!"

"See that! You don't get it!" Drayden pointed out, "Your way is pushy, hurtful and demeaning!"

"I have nothing more to say to you!" She said as she walked away from him. Drayden stared after her; his heart hung heavy with hurt.

"But I am always supposed to be there for you," He closed his hand, "I protect all magic-kind, and that includes everyone here."

Drayden gave another sigh, smiling at the still Hermione,

"We were always fighting since then but... still friends through and through..."

"Sounds like you really do miss her." Drayden turned to see Trinity standing beside him.

"Oh! Didn't notice you there." Drayden gave an awkward laugh. He looked back at Hermione, "Yeah, I mean, we only knew each other for a year but... we all had been through a lot together in that small time and now... She's like this." Trinity gave a nod of sympathy,

"Don't worry; they've got a remedy on the way, say it'll be done in just a few more days... so to speak."

"That's not just it though, whatever did this is still out there!"

"We'll find it too," Trinity told him. They look back to see Harry entering,

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Hey Harry," Drayden waved back, "We were just about to leave. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to check in on her, same as you."

"She seems to be doing fine, Pomfrey says there hasn't been a problem with any of them," said Trinity.

"Lexington's trying to figure out that Monster in the Chamber is," Drayden said.

"Think he'll find it?" Asked Harry.

"I hope so," replied Drayden, "If anyone can track something, it'd be Lexington alright!"

Drayden and Trinity left for the Hagrid's Hut. Once inside, the gargoyles, Henry, and Sora sat inside as they watch Lex type into his Gummi Tech Computer.

"Hey guys," Drayden greeted them.

"Afternoon," Angela waved to them. Trinity stood over by Lex,

"Find anything Lex?" he asked.

"Well, I have a guess," Lex said, "It's got to be a gorgon. It's the only serpent-like creature that can petrify other living things... Although it turns them into stone... A basilisk was also close but, its gaze would kill the people, not petrify them either."

"Anything else?" Drayden asked.

"I'm afraid nothing else." Everyone looked at each other, disappointment resting inside.

"Wait," Trinity said, "What if they didn't look at the creature directly?"

"Well the Gorgon would have no effect... but...!" Lex gave a loud gasp, "It couldn't be?"

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's dangerous to look directly at a basilisk, but to see something like a reflection…"

"You're saying that it neutralizes most of the effect," Said Henry.

"It's only an assumption but-"

That would make sense," Henry said, "Because Colin would've seen it with his camera!" Sora nodded,

"And Hermione had the mirror!"

"You guys mentioned a cat; how did that happen?" Brooklyn asked.

"Henry, you were there right?" Sora asked.

"Well the floor was wet, so I guess she saw it in the water."

"Aragog said spiders fear it," Drayden said, "And that makes sense, Spiders have near 360 vision which lets them see in all directions at once, but they don't have eyelids."

"So they would be extremely vulnerable to its gaze?" Henry asked.

"Exactly!" Drayden said, "There'd be no way for them to avoid it once it finds them."

"Great, so we have a giant snake slithering around with a literal death stare!" Brooklyn said, "How do we fight something if we can't look at it!"

"What does your computer say about weakness's Lex?" Broadway asked.

"It says... ah, the simple cry of a rooster can kill it instantaneously."

"Just a rooster? Seems a little... underwhelming." Said Trinity.

"That's right! Hagrid said his roosters were being killed!" Henry remembered.

"But how?" Sora asked, "No way the basilisk would've been able to do it, right?"

"That leaves only one solution," Drayden said, "It would be whoever opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Now the question is, how has the basilisk been getting around?" Angela asked, "I mean, how can a snake that huge get around the castle undetected?" Broadway picked up a glass,

"Is there a tap around here?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Drayden thought for a second, "That actually stumps me..."

"Secret passage of tunnels perhaps?" Sora asked.

"Hogwarts is full of strange things; even Dumbledore doesn't know everything about it!" Said Henry.

"Passages?" Drayden said, thinking for another moment, "When Harry and I were in the diary... the girl it killed was in the bathroom, yet nowhere to be seen." He looked over to see Trinity staring at him.

"You don't think...?" Trinity said, catching on. Drayden nodded,

"It has to be the pipes it's going through."

"Sorry," Henry interrupted, "You said it killed a girl in the bathroom?"

"Yeah?"

"Drayden! We know who she is! Myrtle!"

"Oh... holy flames! You're a genius, Henry!"

"You think she'll know?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but we have to ask! Let's go!" Drayden said.

The group hurried their way back into the school. As they ran, they bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Guys! We know what's in the Chamber of Secrets," Sora told them.

"Same here," Harry said holding up a note, "Hermione found it for us before she was petrified."

"Well come on then, I think Myrtle might know more about it!" Henry said.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once." McGonagall's voice rang throughout the school, "All teachers to the second-floor corridor. Immediately."

"Sounds serious," Sora said.

"Let's see what happened." Harry nodded. The group made their way to the second floor.

"You guys wait for us in the bathroom with Myrtle," Drayden told the gargoyles, "We'll get caught if we all go."

"I'll head with them too," Trinity said. Drayden nodded in response.

Finally, the teachers made it to the second floor,

"As you can see our worst fear has been realized, one of the students has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself," Professor McGonagall said, "It's as Dumbledore feared... It is the end of Hogwarts."

"Who is it the monster has taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall answered. Drayden gasped, baring his teeth, blood boiled inside. I failed again!

Finally, Lockhart showed up, "So sorry! I dozed off; what have I missed?" He asked with that smile of his that just made Drayden want to torch him.

"Just the man." Snape said sarcastically, but in an unnoticeable way, "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart looks a little confused,

"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"D-did I? I don't recall..."

"That settles it," Said McGonagall, "We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." Lockart gives a shaken nod,

"R-Right you are!" He said, "I'll be in my office getting, getting ready!" He finished as he walked back to his office.

"That takes care of him," Professor McGonagall said. "Pamona, Filius, and Severus, we had best inform our houses." She said as the teachers walked away.

"Ginny..." Ron sad weekly. He fell to his knees, shaking.

"Ron-" Harry reached out for him.

"D-Do you think... s-she's really..."

"No," Harry said, "We'll find her Ron." Drayden stepped out, seeing what the professors were looking at. He heart froze,

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever!" Drayden read. He stomped his foot, fire bursting from his hands, "I'm gonna make fanged freak into a snake-skin wallet before it gets the chance!" That's when he saw Harry and Ron taking off in the same direction as Lockhart, "Guys, where are you going?!" He asked. As they followed,

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try to get into the Chamber!" Harry answered, only for Drayden teleport right in front of him, "Have you lost your mind, Harry?!" He said, "Don't you get that he's fake?! This whole time it's been so obvious that I would believe that Dumbledore only hired him to show how much of a liar he is!" He flung his hands in the air, "All that stuff in his books did happen, but he didn't do any of it, he rips off other people's stories!"

"Well do you have a plan?" Harry asked, "If Lockhart actually does have even the smallest bit of knowledge about this, we need it!"

"He doesn't Harry, I'm telling you!"

"Well I'm going Drayden, we have to be sure!"

"Fine, I am going to prove it to you and enjoy every minute of it, cousin!" He said. As soon as they got there, Drayden kicked the door open. What they saw next shocked them all.

"What... are you doing?" Harry asked Lockhart, who was busy stuffing items into a suitcase.

"Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go..." Lockhart said.

"What about my sister!" Asked Ron. Lockhart hesitated for a moment,

"Well, as to that- most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I-"

"Alright, that's it!" He said, "Tail of the dragon!" He called, wrapping it around Lockhart's ankles, he pulled him up, hanging him upside down. His wand and some coins fell out, "I don't have time for your games, loser!" He shouted, firing a pinpoint flame just inches from his head, "I know what you are, now spill the beans or else I'll make you!"

"A-Alright I-I'm a fraud! I never did anything in those books!" Lockhart cried.

"You... so it's true then," Harry said, "You really just took stories from other people?"

"I..." Drayden pressed the flame closer, "Yes! I did! Just please let me go!" Drayden still gritted his teeth, anger and hate burning in his eyes,

"It's not over; you're coming with us!"

"What b-but I-!" Lockhart whimpered as Drayden dragged him with them to the girl's bathroom. Inside, Trinity and the gargoyles stood around, jumping up when they walked in.

"You're here-? Who's that?" Angela asked, pointing at Lockhart.

"He's a slimy liar that is trying to run from his duty!" Drayden spat. He held Lockhart upside down, fire slowly reaching out.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Lockhart cried.

"Tell us your whole story!" Barked Drayden, "I know you must have more to you!"

"I-I didn't just my works from people; I covered it all up!" He cried, "I'm quite gifted with memory charms, and as such, I used them to make the people forget what they did! I'm really sorry; I never meant for it to go this far!" Drayden's eyes only burned with anger, as the flames got closer.

"Drayden," Trinity rested his hand on his shoulder. Drayden ignored him, pressing the flame even closer than before, "Let him go." Drayden stopped,

"Hmph!" He dropped professor on the ground. Lockhart scurried to his knees,

"L-Look I don't know where the entrance to the chamber is, that was a lie as well! You have to believe me!" Trinity looked down at him,

"Whether you do or not, it doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" Drayden and Lockhart both stared at him.

"Myrtle said that she was killed when she left her stall and saw a large pair of eyes over there," Trinity pointed over to the sinks in the center of the room, "We checked all around, there was a snake imprint on one of the handles but... we had no idea how to open it."

"Let's go check it out," Henry said. Everyone nodded, heading off to the girl's bathroom. "You see, it's here," Brooklyn said, "But we've tried everything..." The group thought for a second.

"Harry!" Said Ron, "Try saying something... in parseltongue!" Harry nodded. He squints at the snake, opening his mouth,

"O... Open up?" He looks at Ron. Ron shakes his head. Harry takes several breaths, suddenly speaking in hisses and rasp. A loud click rings out through the room, the sinks amongst the circular pillars begin rotating and open up, revealing a large open pipe.

"Good work Harry!" Lockhart said, "Well since you clearly got everything figured out, there's no reason for me to stick around." He was only two steps away when Drayden's tail bound up his legs, dragged him back and dangled him over the hole.

"Forget Pal; you're going first!" Drayden said, "Don't you get it by now Dumbledore only hired you to expose you for the fake that you are? Half of those witches and wizards you obliviated were good friends of his!" Drayden said. "So feeding you to the basilisk is actually a kindness, so bon voyage!" He said letting go.

"Ah!" Lockhart screams, falling into darkness. They all wait, hearing nothing. Then, "It's... quite filthy down here!" He shouts from the pit.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Myrtle said, "If you die, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Um, thanks, Myrtle." Harry looks down into the pit, before jumping in. Ron hesitates for a second but follows right after.

"Right behind you Harry!" Henry calls as he jumps in as well.

"Going down!" Drayden said, jumping down.

"Incoming!" Sora yelled.

"Come on guys, are we gonna let them have all the fun?" Brooklyn asked as he jumped into it.

"I agree, we need to help Ginny," Angela said.

"Not scared are you Broadway?" Lexington asked teasingly.

"Scared? Me?" Broadway laughed, "Why, all of nature trembles at my passing!" He said, lifting his generous gut to his chest only for it to bounce back down into place.

" I can see why," Lexington said poking his stomach as the two jumped down.

Trinity was about to jump when a voice stopped him,

"Hey." He turned to see Chirithy, "You sure you wanna do this? If what's true about the basilisk... Not even you will be able to defeat it." Trinity stared down at the ground, "I know you want to," Chirithy turned away, "And I won't stop you... Just... please be careful... okay?" Trinity smiled, nodding,

"Of course Chirithy, I'll be sure to come back." Chirithy turned back to him,

"You better..." Trinity gave them one last nod before turning back to the hole and jumping in. Trinity fell down, joining the others. When he landed, he was now standing in a cave-like tunnel. Illuminated by Drayden's fire and Harry and Henry's wands.

"Remember." Harry reminded them, "Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Everyone nods, beginning their descent downward.

"Okay, this is disgusting!" Brooklyn said. Hundreds of rat carcass's slumbered everywhere in the tunnel. The crunch and clack of bones sounded everywhere they stepped.

"Woah! Guys check this out!" Angela called. They walked over to see what appeared to be a giant... skin shell.

"Seems as though this snake is bigger than we thought." Brooklyn said, "Bigger than that spider."

"Bloody hell!" Said Ron, "Whatever shed this must be at least twenty feet long!" That's when they hear a thud. They all turn around to see Lockhart has passed out. Ron shakes his head, "Heart of a lion, this one!" He kneels down to wake him up. That's when Lockhart jumps up, snatching Ron's wand!

"Now you listen here!" Lockhart yelled. He held up the wand, "Don't make any sudden moves!" He aimed around the group.

"Put the wand down, Lockhart," Drayden said threateningly. Lockhart turned towards him,

"You know you act like you're so perfect yourself, but I've heard about you; The dragon who runs about the school like he's some sort of hero! You think you're so important as well, and not to mention you've been trying to kill me for the entire school year!" He laughed hysterically, "Now I think it's time to give you the punishment you deserve! Crucio!" He casted. A spark erupted from the middle of the wand, "Agh!" Lockhart began screaming in pain. Ron swallowed some air,

"It's broken, remember?" He asked. Drayden stood over Lockhart, who was wringing in pain on the ground.

"Get back! Back I said!" He yells, "I said get ba-" In a second, Drayden slams his fist into his head, knocking him against the wall.

Lockhart lied on the ground, only his chest rising up and down.

"That outta shut him up," Drayden turned back to the group.

"My, this was an interesting turn of events," said a voice further down the chamber. Demona stepped out, revealing herself in the middle.

"So you really have been behind all of this! Including the heartless!" Drayden said summoning his blade.

"Heh, no I'm afraid not! You are just so wandering into their nest. From a logical view, you're the villains to them." Demona laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked her.

"Simple," she pointed to Drayden, "I'm here to finish off you!"

"Ha! Finally found the courage to try and take me while my friends are here too?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them... I've come prepared" Demona took out some sort of orb and threw it at the group. Smoke filled the area; everyone's vision was covered up.

"Ah!" Brooklyn let out a cry.

"Urk-!" Lex groaned as he was hit. Demona lunged at Broadway, but he saw her and caught her,

"Hurrah!" He threw her to the ground. That's when a loud noise sounded throughout the area, Demona had fired her laser cannon! The cave began crumbling down on top of them!

"Flame barrier!" Drayden summoned some flames and created a shield; the cave slowly began filling up until there was nothing more.

"Okay, who all is still alive?!" Drayden asked as soon as he lowered his flame wall, once the cave stopped crumbling and everything had settled.

Checking around he could see Trinity, Henry, Sora, Harry, and Brooklyn, "Where's everyone else?"

"Over here!" Ron called. On the other side of a pile of rocks.

"You guys okay?" Trinity yelled back.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Angela coughed.

"Where's Demona?" Drayden asked.

"I think she ran off-" Angela was caught off as she turned. Demona, stood nearby, holding her cannon.

"Don't worry about her!" Broadway said, "We'll take care of her!"

"Guys?" Drayden called.

"Drayden! Go! We'll be fine; go save that girl!" Angela told him.

"Demona, if you do anything to hurt my Rookery siblings I will flay you from the inside out!" Drayden vowed, "And that's a promise!"

"Let's go Drayden, they'll be fine," Brooklyn told him. Drayden looked back at him, nodding,

"Right." They all turn to face the endless darkness.

Harry and Henry drew their wands. Henry held his wand with both hands, extending it into a staff. Drayden and Trinity summoned their Keyblade as Sora got out his shield. They treaded down through the tunnel. Eventually, they came to an end, where a door sat shut. The door loomed over the party, snakes wrapped on the steel, decorated with the Slytherin symbolic S.

"Harry," Drayden said, "Do your thing."

Harry takes a deep breath, before speaking in Parseltongue. The serpents part and the giant wall slides open. A vast chamber stretches ahead, along the path are rows of stone serpents. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Forward is an enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin. Several feet in front of the figure, Ginny Weasley lies unmoving.

"Ginny!" Henry calls. They all rush over to her. Harry kneels next to her,

"Ginny! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Ginny!" Sora's ears perk up; his nose wiggles a little. He raises his shield,

"We're not alone."

"Don't tell me that scalie freak's here now!" Drayden said.

"Ginny come on! Wake up," Henry said to no avail, "Please wake up."

"She won't wake." Said a male voice. Everyone spun to see a boy, around the age of sixteen.

"Tom... Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, "What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not..."

"She's still alive." Said Tom, "But only just."

"You're... You're a ghost?" Drayden said. Tom shook his head,

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Harry rested his hand on Ginny's arm, noticing the diary in hers. He looks back up,

"She's cold as ice. You've got to help us, Tom. There's a basilisk-"

"It won't come until it's called." Tom begins twirling around a familiar wand in his hand.

"Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it." He replied.

"What are you talking about Tom?" Asked Drayden, "Of course he's gonna need it."

"Yeah, we need to get Ginny out of here fast!" Henry said.

"I can't let you do that," Tom said. "For you see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." His eyes glance over at Trinity, his face twist, "And what are you doing, bringing a filthy Muggle into this sacred place?!"

"Muggle?" Drayden questioned, before turning to Trinity. He looked back at Tom, "He's... He's not a muggle, Tom! He can use magic too!"

"His magic is only in that key of his. He has no purpose in this place!"

"Says you!" Drayden growled, "Now are you going to help us? She's dying!"

"Yes. I'm afraid so," Tom nodded, "But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her..." Tom grins as everyone's eyes widened with realization, "Yes, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"No... she couldn't... she wouldn't..." Harry shook his head.

"It was Ginny who wrote those messages on the wall, and set the basilisk on the mudbloods and Filch's cat."

"Don't you dare call them mudbloods you sick, twisted, and disgusting monster!" Drayden shouted, shooting a blast of flame at Tom. The fire hit Tom, but he only laughed.

"Calm yourself, Drayden. Your attacks do not affect me.

"Why would she do that?" Asked Henry.

"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her, and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom. But then, who should find it... but you." Tom pointed to Harry, "The very person I was most anxious to meet."

Harry stood up, a little agitated,

"And why did you want to meet me?" He asked.

"Ginny told me all about you. I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I knew it!" Drayden said, "I knew I had a bad feeling from you the moment I saw you!"

"Of course Dumbledore would've been the one, no one is smarter than the headmaster!" Sora said.

Tom laughed,

"Yes, I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day... I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time." Harry yelled, "In a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be all right again!"

"Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been... you." Grinned Tom, "Imagine my disappointment when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from you." Drayden's anger rose even more at the grin.

"Why would she do that though?" Henry asked, "If she didn't like it in the first place?"

"Because she didn't want Riddle to do to Harry what he did to her!" Drayden pointed at Tom, "Also, I had the same dream too! But I was not anywhere near the diary at the time,"

Tom's eyes went dark, and his grin disappeared,

"Yes, it seems as though you too have some power that I admire. You are related to Harry, no? Ginny told me much about you as well."

"Then you know what I'm capable of!"

"Not as much as you believe yourself to be! But Ginny didn't know that, but she only took the book to protect Harry. So he wouldn't learn how to work it, and learn who killed all those roosters!" Harry looks down at Ginny, seeing her going paler, "Don't look so down, Harry! Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have destroyed me. And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for you."

"Like what?" Asked Harry.

"Well, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"What do you care about that monster!" Drayden interjected. Harry nodded,

"Voldemort was after your time." Tom shook his head, smiling,

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future!" He pulls Harry's wand from his pocket and begins to

trace it through the air, writing three words: "Tom Marvolo Riddle ." Then, with a wave, he re-arranges them: "I am Lord Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my fathers filthy, muggle name?" Tom said, "While my blood ran from the veins of Salazar Slytherin? No, I fashioned myself a new name."

"Well I know you hate muggle-borns and muggles, but what about Dragons?" He asked. You had multiple opportunities to sick your pet on me but you, didn't why?"

"Heck for that matter why didn't you sick it on Trinity?" Sora asked.

"Rather hard when you were only here during the day." Tom said, "Besides, I did not want to take the chances of being caught on the upper world if I had to fight either one of you. Not that it matters here now," He said, "You can never hope to defeat me, the greatest wizard known to every witch and wizard!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry told him.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

"Guys..." Drayden said they all turned to see a red figure flying towards them. "Fawkes?" The phoenix flew past them, dropping a bundle of something. Harry reaches down to pick it up, but with lightning speed, Tom picks it up, unwrapping the bundle, revealing the sorting hat. Tom inspects the hat, finding nothing,

"Ha! This is what Dumbledore sends to his defenders? A songbird and a hat?" He tossed the hat aside. He turns to a statue of Salazar Slytherin in the middle of the room, speaking in Parseltongue.

"He's summoning it!" Harry yells.

"Everyone! Look away!" Trinity says, he tips his hat down.

Drayden summoned his blade, "Time to end this!" He said to Riddle. "I am gonna tear you apart for what you did to Harry's parents and my mother!" He dashed forward, swing his blade up, landing a solid blow on him.

"Ack!" Tom jumped back; then something began to move from the mouth of the statue. The snake appeared right from the statue's mouth, falling to the floor. It straightened up; the creature was larger than any of them — scales green as the floor itself.

"It's time to end this! I will return to this world once more!" Tom roared. He hopped on the snake, "Kill them!" He said.

"Harry, run!" Drayden told his cousin. Harry gave the nod and began sprinting off. The basilisk slithered forward at an alarming rate; it snapped at Drayden.

"Huh!" He flipped backward, barely dodging the attack. Fighting something I can't look at! What are we suppose to do?!

"Blizzaga!" Henry flicked his wand, hitting the basilisk with ice shards.

"Take this!" Sora jumped forward, eyes closed, smacking the serpent in the face with his shield. The basilisk spun, whacking Sora aside.

"Fire Raid!" Drayden threw his keyblade forward, igniting it into flames as it hit the basilisk.

"Your efforts are futile!" Tom taunted, "You can't hit us with everything you've got or else you risk missing completely!" Tom began hissing towards the basilisk, causing the snake to charge forward. Drayden was hit and fell to the floor, quickly recovering. Trinity raised his keyblade,

"Nature's Favor!" A blast of light hit the basilisk, forcing it to flinch. Then Trinity ran forward, jumping up, "Sonic Blast!" He swung his keyblade, hitting the snake with a blast of razor-sharp air.

"Ha!" Tom flicked Harry's wand, hitting Trinity with lightning.

"Urk!" Trinity was sent flying back, but he caught himself. The basilisk side swept them away and began chasing after Harry, "Your friends can't save you this time!" Tom yelled after him. That's when something red flew in front of him,

"Think again!" Brooklyn yelled. He swung his sword at Tom. Tom ducked back, swiftly dodging the attack. He raised the wand,

"Begone!" He fired a blast of force at Brooklyn, knocking him far back. Tom turned towards where Harry had curled up,

"It can smell you; you can't hide!" The snake began slithering toward's Harry.

"Ah!" Harry got up and began running.  
"It's not over yet!" Drayden shouted. He lifted a finger at the basilisk, "Fawkes!" Fawke flew after the basilisk, grabbing its attention. The basilisk stopped and tried to bite at Fawkes, but he was too quick. Harry ducked into the shadows, Of course! He said in his head; Dumbledore told me that phoenixes are immune to a basilisk's stare! Drayden must've known that too!

"I've got you now!" Drayden lunged forward, he ran up the basilisk and swung his blade at Tom. Tom ducked and shoved Drayden back down, Drayden let out a growl. Fawke let out a cry as it flexed its claws at the basilisk, getting ready to strike.

"No, you don't!" Tom shot a spark of electricity at Fawke, sending it crashing down.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Henry waved his wand, catching Fawke just before he hit the water. Henry slowly laid him on the ground.

"Acid!" Tom commanded, the basilisk coiled back and spat acid at Henry.

"Gah!" Henry screamed, trying to shake it off.

"Try this!" Sora spun his shield and threw it at the basilisk, but it instead hit something else. The shield returned to Sora, "What?" He looked up to see an Invisible raising it's blade up, "Wha-!" He raised his shield up and blocked the attack.

The Invisible let loose a flurry of swipes, Sora could only block them. Trinity charged forward and leaped at the Invisible,

"Ha!" He swung his keyblade, striking it in the back and forcing it to disappear.

"So it was you summoning the Heartless the whole time!" Drayden said to Riddle.

"Yes," He replied, "They are quite useful in finding what I need without using Ginny or the basilisk.

"Awk!" Fawke cried, he flew at the snake, his claws dug into its eyes!

"No!" Tom yelled. The basilisk shook off Fawke, but its eyes bled profusely.

"It's blind now!" Sora yells, "It can't see!" But soon enough the basilisk charges straight at Sora and bites down, "Ah!" He holds up his shield, barely putting himself out of reach from its mouth.

"It may be blind, but it can still hear and smell you, you filthy mutt!" Tom casted a wave of fire at Sora.

"Hngh!" Sora falls to the heat.

"Curaga!" Trinity raises his keyblade, giving Sora back his strength.

"Thanks!" He calls. Tom looks at Trinity,

"So you're a healer are you?" He whispers something in parseltongue and the snake attacks. Trinity parries with his keyblade, knocking the serpent back. That's when Tom whispers something and flicks the wand at Trinity. A feeling of light nausea disorientates him, the snake then lands a bite on Trinity,

"Ah!" He gasps.

"Get away from him!" Brooklyn cuts into the scales, pushing the basilisk back, "You okay?" He asks Trinity.

"..." Trinity tries to reply, but nothing is said, his body feeling heavy. Brooklyn charges off after Tom. Trinity raises his keyblade, preparing his spell, he takes a deep breath, "..." but the words wouldn't come out.

"Bark!" Han pokes his head out, "Auuroh!" He howls. A light envelops Trinity,

"Gah!" He gasps. He looks back at Han, "Thanks, boy."

Drayden jumped up, bringing his blade across Riddle's face,

"You took away many people that I loved," He said, "I will not let you take what is left of my family ever again!"

"Grr-!" Tom covered his face as blood ran, "Insolent boy!" Tom gave him a swift kick, sending him backward.

"Esuna!" Trinity casted, curing his poison. He saw the basilisk readying to snap at Harry. Trinity charged, "Fire Dash!" Trinity blasted himself forward, knocking the snake in the head. The snake hissed at him,

"Thunder!" Henry aimed his wand at the snake, blasting it with lighting. Drayden charged forward as well,

"Take this!" He spun forward, creating a flaming drill as he hit the basilisk. The basilisk fell over, not moving.

"Did... did we do it?" Drayden gasped. Brooklyn and Sora joined them. They all moved to the snake slowly.

"Now!" Tom arose from the ground. The snake moved in a circle around the group, "This... is Vipers Coil!" Their vision became dark, seeing only darkness!

"What?!" Drayden yelled. There was nothing around them.

"This move-" Tom's voice echoed, "You won't escape from this- Dark Puncture!" Suddenly everything in Drayden stopped.

"Urk-!" He fell to his knees, "What... what... happened-" him, as well as the others, fell to the ground. Tom and the basilisk stood over him. Tom let out a laugh,

"You're finished!" The snake lifted up Drayden, shaking him back and forth; he could do nothing to stop it.

"Ah!" He was slammed down into the ground. He was unable to move. Everyone lied in defeat, barely still alive.

"Heh..." Tom laughed, "You all were resilient, but as I said before, you were in no way capable of defeating me!" Tom looked over at Harry, who had kept his distance from everything. Tom grinned, "You see! Your friends are weak! Now come here!" The snake dove at him. A ball of fire hit the back of Tom's head; he turned around. Drayden, though lying on the ground, held his keyblade up to him. Blood was running from his head. "Ha!" Tom laughed, "That attack was weak just now! Even when you're defeated, you still fight! You need to learn how to quit!" The basilisk's tail rose up and slammed down on Drayden. "Hope you aren't out just yet Drayden, you will be the first one to die! Then I'll finish off all of your friends!" The snake rose up, opening its mouth, "Kill him!" The snake dove at Drayden. A glint of movement caught Tom's eyes, "...?!" Trinity shot up and lunged over, blocking the attack. The basilisk coiled back. Trinity got on one knee, supporting himself with his keyblade. His breath, ragged and fleeting. Trinity reached into his bag, placing something into Drayden's hand.

"So... the mudblood wants to be the hero?" Tom asked with amusement, "I'll be honest, your strength surprises, that attack should have at least rendered you unconscious. But, now, you can die first!" The snake swung it's tail, hitting Trinity and knocking him aside. Trinity slammed into the stone wall.

"Urk-!" He coughed violently, unable to do anything but slowly get up and support himself with the wall. The basilisk was quick on him, "You won't be going anywhere!" Tom taunted. The basilisk hissed, before biting into Trinity and throwing him against the wall.

"Ah-!" Trinity fell to his knees, eyes filled with shock, "...uh..." he let out one last breath before everything went bright.

Brooklyn slowly and shakily pulled himself up,  
"Ack! Cheating son of…" He looked over to see Drayden, Henry, and Sora lying on the ground, "Drayden!" He cried. He crawled over to him, "Wake up! Come on! You can't die now!" He began shaking him, but nothing seemed to awake him. Suddenly an ominous wind blew into the chamber, Brooklyn lifted his hands, feeling the breeze, "This… it couldn't be?" Three women stood over Brooklyn now. The three wore matching white robes; their hair is the only distinct difference in appearance.

"Young Gargoyle," Selene the black-haired sister asked, "Your heart begs for something pure, what is it you desire?" Brooklyn looked around at everything; Tom loomed over Trinity. Drayden, Henry, Sora, all defeated. He looks up at the three sisters, holding Drayden's arm, There is no choice,

"I want to save Drayden," He said, "Create a bond between us! Now!" Sister Seline nodded, "Very well." The three created a circle around Drayden and Brooklyn. "Across the Mists of Space and Time, We pose this Covenant of Sublime..."Selene chanted.

"...He of Fang and Claw and Wing, to save Drayden Blaze our Spell we sing..." Phoebe picked up.

"...Will he of Fire and Magic, to save a brother from a death that is most tragic..." Luna added.

"...By their acceptance is the consider, onto each other's fate design. Forever in eternal bound, and each the other's pain resound." They finished. A bright light engulfed the Drayden and Brooklyn.

Drayden's wounds began healed immediately and he opened his eyes as the sisters vanished.

"Wha..What happened?" He asked. He looks over to see Trinity lying on the ground, "Tri... Trinity?" Drayden felt something warm in his hand; he looked down. A phoenix feather? Did Fawke drop this? He looked over, seeing the basilisk standing over Trinity's body.

"Drayden!" Harry ran over to him, "I found this -" he pulled out a small metal wizard hat with an H on it, it was no bigger than his palm, "It was in the Sorting Hat. Do you think you can use this?" He asked.

Drayden grabbed the hat, it began quivering in his hands as it changed into a sword with the same H embedded on it. A small ring formed on the top of it.

"I-I think so-" He unhooked the sleeping lion keychain off his keyblade, exchanging it with the sword. His blade began shining brightly, before morphing into a new keyblade. The entire sword was now silver, with the hilt decorated with rubies, the teeth of the blade was in the shape of a lion's head.

"Woah-!" Harry gasped, then he jumped, "Right! There was three more!" He handed them over, "Do you think they can give you more power?" Drayden shook his head,

"I can only link one to my blade, but… Henry! Sora!" He walked over to them. Though they did not respond, their breath was visible. Drayden raised his keyblade,

"Cure!" He casted, a blast of light erupted from the two of them. Their eyes opened,

"Wha?" Henry gasped. Drayden, Harry, and Brooklyn knelt down for them.

"Here!" Harry held out a hat towards Henry, "Take it!" Henry nodded, taking the medal. Drayden handed the other to Sora. Both of theirs began to turn into the same shape of the sword. Henry attached it to his staff,

"What's… happening?" He asked as his staff turned scarlet, with a golden lion's head and rubies set in it.  
"Awesome!" Sora held up his new shield, The sword crest embedded into the front, gave the guard the shape of a lion. Its teeth stretched outward from the base. The two of them stood up, new power envigorating in them.

"Bark!" Han yapped,  
"What's this?" Tom asked as he noticed the pup.

"Auroo!" Han gave a sad howl. Tom gave a grin,

"Heh… huh?" A soft blue light resonated from Trinity. He slowly began lifting himself up, "Impossible!" Tom said, "No way a dog could bring life back to a human!"

"H-He's not a dog," Trinity said, everything in him ached.

"Well it doesn't matter what he does, I'll kill you as many times as it takes! Attack!" Tom roared. The basilisk swung its tail down,

"Fire Raid!" Drayden shouted. A blast of fire hit the snake, knocking it over. "Trinity! Catch!" He threw the last hat medal to him. Trinity reached his hand up, catching the medal with ease. It kicked and stirred in his hand, now embodying the shape of a golden cup, with an H on it. A keychain? "Trinity! I think it's trying to tell us we are all students of Hogwarts! He took off his star chain and put on the new one. His blade shuns brightly, accepting its new form; Became a yellow blade, with badger claws as the key's teeth. He stood up; blood still dripped from his nose.

"What is this?!" Tom said. The basilisk began rising up again. Tom looked back at all of them, "How?! You all should not be moving!"

"Strength Boost!" Trinity held his keyblade up high, bathing himself in a flash of colors, his wounds healing.

"I-Impossible!" Tom cried. Trinity looked up at him and the basilisk,

"Let's do this," He said, grabbing the bill of his hat. The basilisk hissed at him, before lunging at him. Trinity swung his keyblade, "Hurrah!" The basilisk was smacked backward, nearly toppling over once more.

"Here we go!" Henry yelled He, Drayden, Brooklyn, and Sora charged at the basilisk to aid Trinity.

"Wolf's Honor!" Sora flew forward, "Take this!" He uppercutted the snake with his shield, before spinning forward and driving himself against it.

"Water Raid!" Henry raised his staff, before extending his arms apart. Large bubbles of water spun around Tom and the snake. "I got you!" Henry clasped his hands together, the bubbles slammed into them,

"Gah!" Tom cried. A crunch sounded throughout the hall.

"Time to finish this!" Drayden shouted. He burst into his dragon form, flying forward, but stopped dead short when a scream rang in the air, "Harry!" He yelled as he saw Harry's arm in the basilisk's mouth, a sword poked out of the basilisk's head. The basilisk coiled back, letting out a weak cry. A fang was missing, stuck in Harry's arm. Darkness rose from around the basilisk as a crystal heart rose from it. The basilisk fell over onto its side, giving one last hiss before the life in its eyes faded.

"Harry!" Drayden called, "Harry, are you alright?" He ran over, kneeling down to him. The bite was large, the fang still hanging in his arm. "No please, I already lost your parents and My mom to this freak I can't bear to let him take my family away again!" He said. Drayden looked up at Tom, who was rising up from the corpse of the basilisk. "If he dies Riddle, I will have your head and burn it!" He vowed, pointing his blade at the wizard who had taken so much from him.

"Try all you will Blaze, but I can't be killed! And if I resume my full form, I will be too powerful for even you to stop!" Drayden took a step to Tom, fire blaring from his nostrils,

"We'll see about that!"

"Drayden..." Harry said, "The Diary." He pointed to the book lying on the ground by Ginny, "He said he's inside there. If we destroy that then he must die with it too!" Without a moment of hesitation, Drayden dashed over to Ginny.

"No!" Tom ran after him, only to be stopped by Sora and Henry,

"I don't think so!" Sora told him. Harry pulled the fang from his arm. Drayden readied his blade and ignited it. The two looked at each other, nodding as Harry opened the diary. Harry stabbed the right side while Drayden struck the left side with the teeth of his blade.

Instantly, black ink splurts from the pages.

"No!" Tom yells. Riddle shrieks, writhing in pain. His body begins to wither instantly, growing blurry once more. As the ink runs off Harry's fingers to the floor, Riddle vanishes altogether. Within a few seconds, silence runs throughout the room. Everyone drops to their feet, relieved. That's when they here a faint moan,

"Ginny!" Harry moves over to her, her eyes open, and color returns to her skin. The moment she see's Harry; she begins to cry,

"Harry!" She began, "It was me! But I swear, I didn't mean to... Riddle made me. He wrote to me... took me over... I didn't even know whose diary it was. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley and..." Her eyes moved to his wound, "Harry... You're hurt..."

"Ginny listen you guys need to get out of here," Harry advised. "Follow the chamber you'll find your Ron."

"No Harry, I never abandon family!" Drayden said.

"None of us do," Henry added.

"Even if the venom is killing you we won't leave you!" Sora finished.

"Trinity!" Drayden turns to him, "You can cure his venom right?" Trinity shakes his head,  
"I used up all of my power fighting the basilisk and Han is still recovering from the fight. I'm really sorry Harry." Harry shakes his head,

"I-It's fine, you guys. Ginny is safe, and the basilisk and Tom are gone, that's what our goal was."

"Harry…" Drayden grabs his arm, tears stifling, "You can't die!"

Suddenly a figure is hovering over them.  
"Fawke?" Harry asks. Fawke jumps down to Harry, laying his head on his arm.

"I-" Harry stops as tears begin to drip from Fawke's eye. They fall down upon Harry's wounds, sliding inside, healing them immediately. Harry looks up, gasping, "Of course! Dumbledore told me that Phoenix tears have healing powers!"

"So then it's over? We're all going to make it?" Henry asked.

"It seems that we are!" Brooklyn cheered.

"Yeah. Guess so!" Drayden said, "We did it!" He raised his arm up in the air.

"Yeah!" Henry, Sora, and Trinity raise theirs as well. Brooklyn picks up Ginny,

"Alright missy, let's get you back to safety," He tells her. She smiles at him awkwardly, being her first time seeing the gargoyle. Drayden held a hand out to Harry,

"You need some help cuz?" Harry nods, taking his hand and standing up,

"Thanks, Drayden."

"Now let's get out of here! My fur is soaked!" Sora said.


	9. Chapter 8: The Wielders of Hogwarts

The group made their way back out into the tunnel. Drayden and Brooklyn followed behind in the back. They all treaded, weak, tired, and ready to faint at any moment.

"Brooklyn…" Drayden began, "I was sure we were all done for back there. But you did something that healed me instantly; what was that?" Brooklyn's face began to burn,  
"I-It was… a little secret of mind! Don't worry about it!" Harry looked over his shoulder at them,

"Don't lie, Brooklyn, those three fairies or something gave you a 'bond' with Drayden," He grinned.

"You what? Brooklyn!" Drayden said. " How… augh!" Drayden punched himself in the face hard.

"I had to save you! You were dying!' Brooklyn said, "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Something... other than that!" Drayden said.

"But... I'm a dragon" Drayden said, "Would the bond work like the same as..."

"I'm... not sure..." Brooklyn said, "A bond with a dragon has never been done before." Drayden and Brooklyn gave each other awkward glances. Drayden shook his head,

"Well, thanks at least for saving me. But we will not tell this to anyone else! Even if you were just doing it to save me, I don't want the others to start making jokes!" Brooklyn sighed, chuckling,

"Next time we meet those sisters, we'll ask them to remove the bond." He nodded.

Finally, the party reached a small opening in the tunnel; rocks lied everywhere.

"Ron!" Harry called as he saw him and the others standing.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron ran over once he saw his sister. Brooklyn lowered her down so she could stand on her own. Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah, I'm alright," She sighed with relief. Drayden stepped forward,

"Guys are you alright?" He asked, "Where's Demona?"

"That witch got away," Lex said, "But we gave her a good fight before she did!"

"And Lockhart?" Harry asked. Ron pointed over to a man sitting by himself, humming a tune.

"His memory is completely gone, you must've walloped him Drayden. He doesn't got a clue who he is."

"What are the odds me hitting him at the match won't count against me anymore?" Drayden asked.

"So are you Gargoyles going to fly us out of here?" Ron asked.

"Ha!" Brooklyn laughed, "We can't fly John-

"Ron."

"But, we should be able to scale our way back up... what do you think Angela?" Angela stepped forward, observing the way back up,

"It won't be easy but... It's possible."

"Great! Let's climb aboard then!" Henry said. Trinity walked over to the professor who still sat alone. He looked up at Trinity,

"Hello," he waved, "We leaving now?" Trinity nodded, holding out his hand, Lockhart smiled, "Why thank you!" He took it and stood up.

Fawke flew down, landing on Drayden's shoulder.

"Really... You can do that?" He asked. "Fawke says he can take four of us up." He looks over at Harry and Ron, "You guys take Ginny… and Lockhart I guess."

"Alright," Harry says. Fawke grabs Lockhart by the shoulders, pulling him up. Ron jumps and grabs onto him, as Harry and Ginny do the same. They then begin to take off to the exit of the chamber.

"This is amazing!" Lockhart's voice rings out, "This is just like magic!"

"Dang... tough bird," Brooklyn said. He turned towards the others, "Come on, let's get out of here!" They all nodded, beginning their climb upward,

"See you all later!" Broadway yelled. Now only Trinity, Drayden, Henry, and Sora remained.

"The last group up are rotten eggs!" Drayden said. " Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He said. In a flash of fire, the four were back in Myrtle's Bathroom. "Well, it's almost fitting that our Rookery brothers and sister be the rotten eggs."

"Seriously bro could you be any more immature?" Henry asked.

"He's your brother, Henry," Sora reminded.

Eventually, they all had made it back to the girl's bathroom, the group exhausted and dirty.

"Well..." Trinity said, "What now?" Harry held the destroyed diary in his hands; he looked up at everyone,

"Now... we go to Dumbledore and tell him everything."

"We'll stay behind," Angela said, "And keep a watch on him." She pointed to Lockhart.

"He won't be much of a problem, he just wanders off a lot," Lex said.

"That works," Harry nodded. Then him, Ron, Drayden, Henry, Sora, and Trinity made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore skimmed the book, looking at its pages. He looks over at Profesor McGonagall, then back at the group.

"Well..." He said, "This is remarkable. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities- dark rumors- but after a while, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."

I didn't know whose diary it was, sir," Ginny spoke, "I swear. I found it inside my cauldron." She turns to Harry and Ron, "The day we went to Diagon Alley." Harry frowns.

"Lucius…" Drayden whispers to himself.

"But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you-"

"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore stopped her, "No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva," He turns to her, "Will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?" McGonagall nods,

"Certainly, Albus. Come along, Ginny." She guides Ginny to the exit, where her mother voice instantly begins to sound from the hall.

"A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!

The group looks back at Dumbledore, who looks at them with grave eyes.

"You realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" They all give slow nods,

"Yes sir," Harry, Ron, Henry, and Drayden say.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you all?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Therefore, it seems only fitting…" They all stare at Dumbledore, fear rising, "That you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And- let me see- yes, I think one hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." They all gasp in unison,

"Thank you, sir!"

"So Headmaster, when are we gonna bring Hagrid back?" Henry asked.

"We will have to get this report to the Ministry of Magic and let them know. Hagrid will return to us hopefully as quickly as possible." Dumbledore explained.

"He'll be happy to hear the news," Ron said. Dumbledore nods,

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." Ron nods, takes the envelope, and exits.

"And, Profesor," Drayden said, "You sent this right?" He showed Dumbledore the sword charm keychain that once hung from his blade. "Trinity has one too, but it's different. What are these?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore stood up, pacing to the window on the right. "You see," He began, "Those... were given as a gift to Hogwarts decades ago."

"Gifted?" Harry asked, "By who?"

"By a strange man. I'm afraid there's nothing written about him in anything we have but, he was excellent friends with the founders of Hogwarts. He wanted to wish them luck with their school and give them a token of his friendship."

"The keychains," Drayden said.

"Exactly. They were made to allow the user to channel their inner spirit into their weapons and fight with its power, which is why Mr. Leaf here has a goblet for his."

"It changes on the house they're in? That's amazing!" Said Henry.

"Sir, If I may," Harry said, "I can't help but notice certain similarities between Tom and me," Harry said.

"Your nothing like him Harry! Not anywhere close," Sora reminded.

"Hm?" Dumbledore looked at Harry. He took a deep breath, before speaking. "You can speak Parseltongue Harry because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Harry raised an eye,

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"

"Not intentionally, but... yes."

"So then the Sorting Hat was right, I should be in Slytherin," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked down, "It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules." He looked back up, "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor."

"Only because I asked it to."

"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices." Dumbledore began to smile, "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore hands him the bloody sword. Harry looks down at it, reading an imprint

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry says. Dumbledore grins,

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat." Drayden then looked at his blade. It too had Godric Gryffindor's name on it. _**Amazing! Just who was that mysterious visitor from so long ago?**_

"Trinity is there anything written on your blade?" He asked. Trinity looked at his keyblade, sure enough, there was an imprint on it.

"Says... H. Hufflepuff?"

"That's Helga Hufflepuff!" Henry said. Dumbledore nods,

"There are many different surprises that everyone can bring. You," He said, looking at Trinity, "Have certainly brought some as well." Looking at Drayden, "Helping in raising a fine keyblade wielder."

"Oh by the way," Drayden said, "Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" He incanted, a burst of flame put Lockhart by them, "What do we do about that weirdo?" Drayden asked. "He tried attacking us in the Chamber. I gave him what he deserved, and now he can't remember anything." Dumbledore leans over to observe Lockhart.

"I assume you're the one who gave him the bruise on his head?" Drayden hesitated for a second,

"Y-Yes, sir… but-!"

"Ah-" Dumbledore hushed, "I will not say anything, if he attacked you, then you just acted in self-defense."

"Okay…"

"Furthermore, Drayden, Your acts will be, at this moment, forgiven. I am hoping that you may have learned something and will try harder next year not to be so destructive."

"As long as you don't bring any more bone-removing idiots into the school, we'll be fine. I don't care who it is; I won't let them hurt my family. That includes my clan and Leaf!"

That's when something behind them walks in. They turn to see Lucius Malfoy, dragging a house elf.

"Dobby!" Harry recognizes, "This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys?" The little elf nods shyly, as Lucius brushes past the group. He faces Dumbledore,

"So! You've returned!" Dumbledore returns with a nod,

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had

been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." Then he lets loose a wry smile, "Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."

"Hmph!" Lucius coughed, "From the beginning, my only

concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified."

"Bet that's a lie," Drayden whispered to Trinity.

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort this time; he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this-" Dumbledore passes the diary to Lucius. "Fortunately, our young friends here discovered it. One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... severe."

"Yeah especially for someone like you, Lucius," Drayden said. "Besides, what better way to discredit Mr. Weasley then have Voldemort possess his daughter!" Drayden added. "I wonder how well you took it when I volunteered to pay Mr. Weasley's fine for the damage to the Whomping Willow," He sneered.

"You did that?" Harry asked, "Why?"

"Because The Weasley family always gives so much. I just wanted to return it," He said.

"Also," Sora said, "I think it'd interest you that we just saved the school, with the help of a muggle!" Sora pointed over to Trinity. Lucius stared at Trinity, frowning. Before he turned back to Dumbledore, staring coldly at him as well.

"Come, Dobby. We're leaving!" He told the house elf. Lucius was just about to kick him,

"Don't. You. Dare." Drayden had held his arm in between them. Lucius stared daggers at Drayden,

"Listen here you little scaled brat, what I do with _my_ elf is _my_ choice!" Lucius gave an angry sigh before walking off. Dobby looked at Drayden, nodding thanks before following along.

"Okay, I want to make that idiot pay!" Drayden said.

"Profesor, if you'll excuse us..." Harry said. Dumbledore nods,

"Very well; you all are dismissed."

As Lucius and Dobby walked down the hall, Harry and Drayden ran after them. Trinity followed slowly behind.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called. Lucius turned and stopped, "You've forgotten something." Harry shoves the diary into his hand. Lucius looks at it,

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled.

"I think you do, sir. Drayden thinks you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley."

"I don't think, I know!" Drayden scoffed. Lucius tosses the diary to Dobby,

"Best you not make accusations without some proof!" He began to turn.

"And Lucius," Drayden stopped him, "If you try something like that on the Weasleys again-" He aimed his finger at a suite of armor, like a gun, and fireshot its helmet clean of its shoulders. "That's gonna be you." He said as the armor put its head back on. "Am I clear?" He asked fiercely his eyes glowing white like his Rookery brothers when they're angry.

Lucius said nothing as he continued to walk.

"Dobby!" He called. Harry nudged Dobby,

"Open it!" He whispered. Dobby looked at the diary and opened it to a page that stood out.

"Dobby, come!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" Dobby cheered. Lucius turned back,

"Excuse me?" Dobby held up a sock from the book,

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!"

"I never-!" He notices one of Harry's ankles is bare. Instantly he begins charging forward, "You little- You lost me my servant!" Dobby and Drayden step in between,

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby yells. Drayden waves his keyblade, while Dobby uses his hands to send Lucius flying back.

"I've wanted to do that for so long!" Drayden laughed. Lucius got up, dusting himself off, he stares daggers at the four of them.

Lucius's gaze shifts over to Trinity,

"You watch yourself too, Muggle. Your kind has no place in even being here!"

"Why do you hate muggles so much?" Trinity asked, ignoring the threat.

"Because they're weak! Only those with pure wizard blood in them can ever be called true wizards!" He smirked, "Though you're not from this world, so I'd understand if you didn't know the seriousness of this issue."

"I may not be, Lucius, but I don't think that being from a muggle family should determine if someone is a real wizard. Maybe just being able to use magic, if even a little, should be enough."

"So naive, you will never understand the true potential of what it means to be a wizard!" Lucius said coldly, before turning and walking off.

"Harry Potter and his friends freed Dobby!" Dobby said. "How can Dobby ever repay them?"

"Just promise me one thing," Harry said.

"Anything!" Dobby said.

"Never try to save my life again."

"And Dobby, thanks for helping me Blast that Jerk," Drayden said. Dobby grins and nods, before snapping his fingers and disappearing off somewhere.

"Cmon, let's get back to the others!" Drayden said, walking back. Harry and Trinity nod to each other begin to follow.

As Trinity and Drayden made their way to the Great Hall, a few days later. Drayden stopped himself. Trinity stopped with him,

"You go ahead; I'll be right there!" Drayden tells him. Trinity nods, continuing with Harry. Drayden watched as Madam Pomfrey was feeding the victims. Drayden snuck past her to Hermione who was coming back, but not without swiping Colin's Camera and applying heat to it. "Sorry kid, but my cousin doesn't need Paparazzi," He whispered, putting it back before Madam Pomfrey came to him. Hermione began to stir, Drayden smiled once her eyes flicked over to him, "And She's alive, she lives she lives-!" He said dramatically.

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, "Har, har," she laughed sarcastically.

"How you feeling bookworm?" He asked hugging her.

"A little stiff, but other than that I'm fine." She said as Drayden helped her to her feet. She soon was able to get around fine on her own.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. " We got a feast going on." Then he whispered what happened with Lockhart.

"You're kidding?" She asked. Drayden shook his head,

"I'm sorry." Hermione sighed,

"Well... Guess you were right Drayden..." Drayden raised his hand to his ear,

"What… What was that Hermione?" He said in a joking manner as if hoping to hear her again.

"I said, I guess your right..." she mumbled. Drayden laughed,

"I know! Now come on; let's go get some food."

The two of them headed off to the Great Hall, joining the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" Nearly everyone cheered, happy to see their friend up and walking. She smiled,

"Hey everyone."

"Congratulations! You all did it!" She said.

"Well it was all thanks to you and Lex," he said pointing out his Rookery brother and the gargoyles, who had decided to join the feast.

"Hermione you're alright," Lexington said, excitedly hugging her.

"Hey Lex-" she said, hugging him back. She looked at Ron and Harry,

"Glad to see your both okay as well!"

"We sure are," Harry said, "Though we barely made it, we've got so much to tell you!"

"Alright," she laughed, "Let me get some food first!"

"Your attention please!" Professor McGonagall asked, tapping her goblet. Everyone begins to quiet down, focusing their attention on the professors up front.

"Before we begin our feast," Dumbledore begins, "Let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified!" He said as everyone cheered. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled!" Everyone cheers, even more, all except for Hermione, who mouths, "Oh, no!"

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall are shoved open; A tall and bulky figure walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late," Hagrid says, "The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol." He explains as he walks through the room. Ron grimaces, turning to look at Dumbledore. Hagrid stops upon reaching Harry and Drayden's table. He looks down at them all, "I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry... you an' Ron... Hermione... and everyone else!" He waves to Drayden and them, "Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks."

"Hagrid we knew it could never be you," Drayden said.

"There is no Hogwarts without you Hagrid," Harry said hugging him. Dumbledore stood up and began to applaud. Soon everyone was clapping for the return of Hagrid.

The feast goes by, everyone talking, laughing, and eating the finest food from Hogwarts's kitchen. Later, Drayden and everyone else stood outside of their home.

"Well, guys," Drayden said. " Hope you enjoyed your time in the sun?"

"Well, it was nice to walk around more at least," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, hope we can do it again sometime!" Broadway said.

"If another crisis shows up, you bet!" Drayden said.

They removed their amulets and turned to stone.

"So Trinity, how was your first Hogwarts adventure?" Henry asked.

"Quite the experience," He replied, "You know, once you ignore the petrified people and murderous ghost, you know?"

"Oh, Trinity," Henry said, "Dumbledore said he did want to speak with you. You know, sometime soon." Trinity nodded.

"I wonder what it could be!" Sora said.

"Think we could go with?" Drayden asked. Trinity shrugged,

"Unless he said it was private..." he looked at Henry.

"I don't know."

"I got this," Drayden said as he teleported them to Dumbledore's Office. But he wasn't there. Drayden looks over to see Fawke perching on his stand, "Fawkes where's Professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Squawk!"

"The courtyard?" Drayden said. He nodded, "Thanks!" They began walking down the hallway. It was quiet and empty.

"Sure is strange walking around Hogwarts with it being so... silent" Henry said.

"Yeah... Professor Dumbledore?" Drayden said when they found him, "What's going on?"

"Ah, Drayden, Henry, Sora" he nodded, "I had not intended for you to be here as well."

"Oh... sorry," Drayden said, "Should we..."

"You may stay."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Trinity asked.

"You are correct." Dumbledore began pacing, looking up, "You see, at first I was a little wary when Drayden and Henry asked to allow you in. As you may know, the history behind Wielders and Wizards is... rather obscure."

"Yes, it is," Drayden said, "So why is that, if we may ask?"

"Yeah," Henry said, "Don't keep us in the dark."

"Well, boys... the wizarding world here and the keyblade wielders... we don't exactly agree on what magic should be used for and when. We here prefer to keep muggles ignorant of magic and hide it from them. However, the keyblade wielders seem to think otherwise." Explained Dumbledore.

"Well, I've shown my magic to others, they seem fine with it," Trinity says.

"Yes, many worlds are different," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately this world, people are afraid of real magic."

"It's the Nineteenth Century, Chief," Drayden said. "No one burns at the stake anymore..."

"... And for a select few don't believe in magic..." Henry added.

"...Let's not forget the vast majority of Nomaj's believe everything can be explained with science," Sora finished.

"Obviously you boys don't pay attention to the outside world," Dumbledore said, "Last time we had a breach with magic in front of muggles, the town was on a hunt." He turned away, "That sums up most of why wizards and wielders don't usually get along. But, I can not let you, Trinity, leave without a thank you." He looks at him, "Even though you are a visitor, a guest, you still put forth everything to save our school. Though you were not alone, of course," he smiled at Drayden and the others, "I believe it is only courteous of me to say that we here at Hogwarts thank you. And if you are ever in need of more knowledge about our world, you may find it here whenever you need to."

"Thank you, professor." Trinity bows.

Drayden teleported everyone back, only to be in for a shock.

"Moody?!" He asked when he saw his Old Dark Auror Mentor. " What are you doing here and how did you get here?" He asked. Then he remembered he summoned his blade and pointed it, "Moody, What was the last thing Moody said to me after I completed my training?" He asked.

"You make a fine Auror," Moody said.

"What are you doing here?" Drayden asked him, "I... Haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, I just came in to check up on my student. Seems I just picked the right time to come and visit?"

"Yeah, Oh right!" Drayden said, "Trinity, this Alastor Moody, He taught me everything I know about combat and defensive spells." He said. "Moody, This Trinity my Keyblade Mentor." He added.

Moody looks at Trinity with a rather curious look,

"You're his mentor?" He asks. Trinity nods, Moody laughs, "Oh you poor soul, bet you've had your fill of excitement!" Trinity chuckles slightly.

"Really Moody your gonna bring that up again?" Drayden asked. "I was a handful for this old cover," He explained. "But give this Ex-Auror his dues, the old wizard didn't train a weakling."

Moody looks down at Henry,

"Good to see you too Henry," he ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Moody!" Henry laughed.

"Well come on in, can we make you something to drink?" Sora asked Moody.

"Green Tea will be fine," he replied.

"You're not gonna smash my teapot like you did that clock you got for your birthday when you thought it was a basilisk egg are you?" Drayden asked as he was making tea.

"Oh ha! Why I'd never!" Moody laughed.

"Let's hope not..." Drayden grumbled sarcastically.

"So er- Trinity!" Moody began, "Odd name by the way- Are you also part of the Five Unions?"

"Yeah, part of the Vulpes." Replied Trinity.

"I see, you know I never understood why you all split up into groups. Just splitting hairs and fighting over territory, Ridiculous!"

"Moody is responsible for filling half the Cells of Azkaban with Death Eaters," Drayden explained to Trinity.

"He seems to know quite a bit about Keyblade wielders," Trinity nodded.

"Course I do! I was there when this boys keyblade first showed up in his hand! And that foxy lady showed up to take him, asking for him to conform to her union!"

"Wasn't conforming sir," Drayden shook his head, "They just wanted me to know what my power was for."

"Well, anyways I came by to give you this," Moody said handing him a package, "I'm sure you can figure out who it's from, I'm afraid I'm a bit of hurry at the moment." Drayden nods,

"It was good seeing you, sir!"

"Right back at you kid," Moody got up, finishing his cup before taking his leave, "Good luck!" He shouts.

Drayden looked down at the package, curious. He began to unwrap it,

"It's another of Dad's clues!" He said as he saw a model of a Con-L Wing 16. He inspected the wing, "Cape Suzette." He said. He looked over at Henry, eyes brimming with excitement, "Henry Dad's in Cape Suzette!" He said.

"Really? We have to go!" Henry said.

"We will," Sora said, "But come on, we just finished saving a school, I want to rest!" Drayden grinned,

"You're right Sora, we will, but only for a couple of days. We need to go as soon as possible."

"Fine…"

Trinity and the others stood out in front of the house.

"Thanks for coming with Trinity," Henry said, "Sorry it wasn't a more relaxing trip," He laughed. Trinity returned the smile,

"It was awesome Henry."

"Well, I'm glad you think so!" Trinity looks over at the others,

"This was all fun, definitely different than most of my other days." He sighs, "Well, I wish you guys best of luck in finding your father." Drayden nods,  
"Thanks, Trinity, we all wish you the best of luck in your travels as well."

"Yeah, we'll see you later!" Sora said. Trinity tips his cap,

"Of course, if you all ever need help, you know where to find me."

"Of course," Drayden says.

"Take care!" Henry waves as Trinity begins to walk back to town. Sora and Drayden start to wave as well. Trinity turns, waving right back at them.

"Well guys," Drayden says, "In just a couple of days, we set out to find our father!"

"Right!" They all raise their hands to the air, pointing at the sky.

To Be Continued.


End file.
